The Christmas Wish
by MackenzieW
Summary: Henry Mills and Roland Locksley are best friends who decide to ask Santa for one thing this Christmas: to be brothers. It's a wish which will have life changing consequences for all, especially their single parents, Regina Mills and Robin Locksley. Outlaw Queen, non-magical AU. Hood-Mills family
1. A Wish for Santa

**The Christmas Wish**

 **MackenzieW**

 **A/N:** Here's my offering for Christmas this year! It's a non-magical AU, though maybe that's a bit of a stretch. There may be some magic at play throughout the story. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Dedicated to GlindaLovesShoes and Rachael728once, who both got to ready this in advance and whose comments helped me as well as encouraged me to keep going. Thank you both so, so much.

An additional thank you to GlindaLovesShoes, who also made the cover art for this story!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Wish for Santa

Christmas was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year.

As a single mother, Regina Mills did her best to make sure it was for her darling son, Henry. They decorated their house the day after Thanksgiving when the weather was still agreeable, allowing the two to hang multicolored lights around their windows as well as the columns and railings on their deck. Regina also swallowed down her fear of heights to climb up a ladder and place a lit-up Santa in his sleigh as it was pulled by his reindeer, including Rudolph and his blinking red nose, on her roof. Illuminated snowmen and blow up scenes were set out on the lawn, making sure they never missed their house throughout the month of December.

It still didn't hold a candle to how bright Henry's smile was and that alone made it all worth it.

Two weekends later always found them out in the forest around their little town of Storybrooke, Maine, where the best Douglas firs grew. She bundled Henry up in his warmest coat, a festive hat and scarf as well as his thickest gloves before donning similar apparel herself. Hand-in-hand they walked through rows of trees, searching for the right one to live in their living room until the New Year. Regina was willing to pay any cost for the best tree and drove their pick carefully home. They then spent the rest of the night decorating it with ornaments Regina had collected over the years and ones Henry had made since starting school. Beautiful glass orbs hung with handprint Santas and clothespin reindeer. All with a star on top, ready to shine down on the mount of presents Regina made sure he had to open every Christmas morning.

Getting that mound of presents, though, meant fighting crowds at the mall every year, which disrupted the tight schedules she created to help juggle mommyhood and her career. Yet she still managed to get Henry up, dressed, fed with a healthy breakfast and off to school with an equally healthy lunch each morning. Then she went off to either her office or court, depending on her cases as an assistant district attorney.

After a day spent arguing both in court and out of it, she picked up Henry from the school's aftercare program. Tuesdays were for soccer practice while Thursdays were his scout meetings before a home-cooked meal and homework. Henry knew he was to take a bath and then he curled up next to her on the couch for an hour of reading. Once he was tucked in for the night, she returned to the couch for some good television and a glass of wine.

Their weekends were spent together, doing every fun thing Regina could think of. Day trips, movie marathons, games and the like filled those days and nights. Saturday nights were also bath nights for her, a chance for her to unwind from the week once Henry was asleep. Regina loved her weekends.

It was a schedule that worked throughout the rest of the year and that Christmas screwed up. There were many trips to the mall either after work or on the weekends so she could find all the gifts she needed for Henry and her family. Because of this, there were more dinners spent at restaurants or fast food places than she would like. However, it was easier than trying to cook after being pushed and jostled by less than merry shoppers.

Yet the piece de resistance was the visit to Santa so Henry could tell him what he wanted.

Henry pulled her through the crowded mall, knowing the way to Santaland by heart as it was always set up in the dead center of the mall. "Come on, Mom," he said. "We don't want to miss Santa!"

"Slow down, Henry! Santa is not scheduled to return to the North Pole until seven o'clock," Regina said, trying to rein in her son as she dug in her heels.

It didn't appease her son. He only tugged her hand harder. "Come on, Mom. We're going to be late."

"Henry Daniel, I told you Santa's not leaving for several hours. We won't be late for him."

"I'm not talking about Santa! We'll be late meeting Roland!" Henry explained, looking exasperated. He looked like her, to be honest, even though they shared not a lick of DNA.

Regina knew she had a similar look on her face as they finally stopped. She blew out the side of the mouth, trying to get a loose tendril of dark hair out of her eye as she took stock of her situation. Her son had made plans with his best friend and forgot to tell her about them. Typical Henry.

Then again, he was only seven years old.

"Roland can wait a few minutes," she said, "so we can walk slowly to Santaland. Okay?"

Henry frowned at her. "We want to see Santa together. And his dad has work."

Of course. There was only one thing that could make a trip to the mall at Christmas time worse-Robin Locksley, Roland's infuriating single father. He owned the local sporting goods shop, which did a good business thanks to contracts with the schools of Storybrooke that Regina had to begrudgingly respect him for securing. Since he owned a shop right on Main Street, he was a member of the Chamber of Commerce and very active in Storybrooke, forcing Regina to have to deal with him more often than she would like. Which included on the board of the PTA since they both sat on it. There, he seemed gung-ho about two things: making sure the kids got plenty of exercise and besting her.

So Robin Locksley was the last person she wanted to spend any amount of time with but like she always did, she would grit her teeth and put up with him for Henry's sake.

"Are you mad?" Henry asked, concerned. His hazel eyes teared up and his lower lip quivered.

She blew her anger out, shaking her head. "I just wish you had told me earlier. We could've made appropriate plans so we didn't have to rush."

"Sorry, Mom." He hung his head.

"It's okay," she said, taking his hand. "Now, where are we meeting Roland?"

Henry looked up again, smiling. "By the Polar Express so we can ride it before going to see Santa."

She took his hand in hers, swinging their arms as they approached the center of the mall, where several escalators crisscrossed as people rode them between floors. Set right in the middle was the North Pole-fake snow covering a red carpet and fake trees as a small train wrapped around it. The centerpiece was a fake log cabin labeled "Santa's workshop" over a giant gold throne flanked by human-sized plastic candy canes.

They approached the booth set up at the entrance so parents could purchase tickets for the Polar Express. She frowned as she saw no sign of the Locksleys.

"There they are!" Henry pointed past the booth, toward the entrance to the East Wing of the mall.

Roland Locksley tugged at his father's hand, pulling him along like Henry had done to her earlier. Though he almost tripped a few times, Robin's amused smile never faltered.

Father and son could not look more different. Roland had dark curly hair and coffee brown eyes. His skin was olive-toned which was made darker by the time he spent outdoors with his father. Regina believed Roland favored his late mother, though she never met Marian Locksley. Her death had brought Robin and Roland to Storybrooke as Robin had some friends here who had offered to help him with his young son. All of this had been conveyed to Regina by some well-meaning matriarchs, who no doubt thought to set up the young, successful and beautiful single mother with the young, successful and handsome single father.

If pressed and her life were on the line, Regina would admit that Robin Locksley was handsome. His skin was also sun kissed from his time outside. Paired with his thick blond hair and bright blue eyes, he could almost be considered an Adonis. Not even the gray hairs she spotted at his temples could detract from it nor did the scruff he refused to shave, despite his overall professional appearance. She sometimes hated herself for having flutters when she saw him. Once they were in the middle of a fight, though, those flutters were gone and she didn't feel so bad anymore.

All the busybodies of Storybrooke could put their wedding hats away. Regina Mills was never marrying Robin Locksley.

Never.

The Locksleys reached them and Roland high-fived Henry. He then smiled up at Regina, revealing the adorable dimples he inherited from his father. "Hello, Ms. Regina," he said.

"Hello, Roland," she replied, crouching down to look him in his chocolate brown eyes. "Excited to see Santa?"

He nodded. "Henry and I both know what we want for Christmas."

"I'm sure you do," she said, thinking of the list she had Henry write out every year.

Robin smiled. "Shall we put these two in line to see Santa?"

"I think they wanted to ride the Polar Express first," she said, wrapping her arm around a smiling Henry. "We should probably buy a ticket."

He nodded, pulling out his wallet as she did the same. They bought their sons tickets for the train and brought them to the entrance. A familiar elf greeted them, wearing a dark green velvet dress with matching pointy-toed shoes. Blonde curls peeked out from under her hat and glitter covered her face to give her a whimsical appearance. She crouched down to look Henry and Roland in the eyes, winking at them. "You two ready to take the train to Santa?"

They cheered and she straightened out to address Robin and Regina. "They'll be put on line once they get off. You two can go wait over by the exit," she instructed, pointing to a trellis painted gold with a velvet rope across another bored elf would unlatch to let excited children reunite with their parents.

Regina crouched down to be eye level with her son. "Mr. Robin and I will be at the exit. You and Roland behave yourselves, okay?"

"We will, Mom," Henry assured her, hugging her. "I promise we won't give Tink any problems."

Tink, the elf who was usually her faithful babysitter, nodded as she took their hands. "They're good kids, Regina."

Straightening up, Regina and Robin watched their sons board the Polar Express and waved as the little train rolled away. Regina could see the line for Santa and was relieved that there weren't many children on it. Maybe she would be done shopping early as well.

"Would you like to grab something to eat with us after this?" Robin asked as they walked over to the exit.

Regina hesitated. The idea of spending more time with Robin Locksley was not appealing in the slightest. Yet Henry loved spending time with Roland and she never denied him that just because she couldn't stand Robin. "We'll see," she replied.

He nodded, though she could tell by how he pressed his lips together that he knew she would find some way out of it. But why would he care? He disliked her as much as she disliked him. The only reason she could think of was that it would disappoint Roland and Henry's disappointment was the only reason she was seriously considering his offer in the first place, so she understood that.

The exit was just close enough for them to watch their sons once they got to Santa and jump in if needed but far enough away for the boys to feel like they had privacy with the jolly old elf. Both stood there in silence for several minutes, waving again to their boys as the Polar Express passed them.

"Roland wants a real bow and real arrows," Robin said, breaking the silence.

She frowned. "A weapon. Charming."

"It's not a weapon in my family," he replied, defensively. She even felt him bristle beside her. "We don't hunt. We compete."

"Compete? How good are you?" she asked, finding herself actually curious about Robin Locksley.

"I almost made it to the Olympics. Still probably could make it but Roland comes first." He smiled at his boy, who was climbing off the train and getting on line to see Santa with Henry.

For all of Robin's many faults, she had to admit he was a good and loving father. It may have been his only positive attribute. "So will there be a bow and some arrows under the Locksley tree come Christmas morning?"

"There will be," he confirmed. "And what will Santa be bringing Henry?"

"A magic wand and Hogwarts robes," she replied, "and the fifth Harry Potter book. He just finished the fourth book to make sure he'd be able to start reading it on Christmas."

He nodded. "Sound nice. They can get the boring but essential stuff from us. I don't mind being the bad guy as long as Roland has clean underwear."

"And socks. Henry loses those the most," she said. It was strange to be getting along with Robin Locksley.

Pigs were no doubt flying.

* * *

"You two ready to see Santa?" the elf standing with Santa asked.

Henry and Roland nodded, following her to where Santa sat. Leaning over, he asked Roland: "Do you remember the plan?"

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Roland asked.

"Of course," Henry replied, confident. "He's Santa. He can do anything if you believe hard enough. Tink said so and she works with him."

Roland nodded as they climbed onto Santa's lap. He had the long white beard, round stomach and the red velvet suit just like he should. Blue eyes sparkled behind his gold glasses as he studied the boys. "Ho, ho, ho! Who do we have here?"

"I'm Roland Locksley and this is Henry Mills. We're best friends," Roland said, smiling brightly.

"You are? I almost thought you were brothers," Santa replied.

Henry and Roland exchanged confused looks, knowing they didn't bear much of a resemblance to each other. Roland's hair was almost black where Henry's was brown and he had hazel eyes where Roland had brown ones. However…

"We want to be brothers," Henry said.

Roland nodded. "And we want it for Christmas."

Santa raised his eyebrow. "What do your parents have to say about that?"

"I just have a mom," Henry said, "but I would like a dad."

Roland nodded. "And while my dad is great, I'd like a mom again."

"I see." Santa glanced over, motioning toward the exit. "Is that them over there?"

Henry followed his hand to see his mother standing next to Mr. Robin and nodded. "That's them."

Santa studied them, stroking his beard. "I see."

"So can you do it?" Roland asked, concerned. "Can you make us brothers?"

"I'll see what I can do," Santa replied. He grinned at them. "Do you still want your bow and arrow? Or your magic wand and Hogwarts uniform? How about that fifth Harry Potter book? Didn't you just finish the fourth one?"

Joy flooded Henry-Santa really did know what they wanted without them having to tell him. He could see them at all times. And he would give up his wand and uniform now if it meant he'd get his other wish. There was always his birthday, after all.

"I'd rather be Roland's brother," he said.

"And I'd rather be Henry's," Roland agreed.

"Then I'll see what I can do," Santa promised. He pointed to the camera. "Now smile and say 'Candy cane!'"

* * *

Another elf with bleached blonde hair and wide blue eyes bounded up to Robin and Regina. "The pictures will be ready in a few minutes. Are you together or separate?"

"Separate," Regina said, pulling her wallet from her purse.

Robin nodded as he pulled out his wallet as well. "How much?"

"How about a cup of coffee and we'll call it even, handsome?" The elf fluttered her eyes as she gave him a coy smile.

He smiled back. "That sounds lovely, but I'm sure your bosses won't like it."

She sighed before pouting. "True."

"But maybe we can have that coffee anyway?" he asked, leaning against the railing in what Regina assumed he considered a "sexy" pose.

It was laughable.

Regina rolled her eyes as she paid for her set of pictures with a third elf, watching Robin from the corner of her eyes. The man clearly had no shame, openly flirting like that if he were at a bar and not taking his son to see Santa.

The flirty elf handed Robin his pictures and stuck a piece of paper in the bag, batting her eyes. "My number, handsome. I look forward to that coffee."

"Me too." He winked, smiling as he turned away from her.

Robin's smile fell away and he scowled when he saw Regina. "What?"

"Hitting on women while taking your son to see Santa," she said, shaking her head. "Nice."

"She came onto me!"

"You didn't have to flirt back! She's like half your age! Probably just out of high school."

He crossed his arms. "She was older than that. Besides, I'm single and you know what? I am looking for companionship and another chance at love. Maybe coffee will just be coffee, maybe it will be more. You don't get a say in my love life."

Part of Regina knew he was right-she didn't get a say. She was just his son's best friend's mother. But her blood boiled and her ire was raised, meaning she was going to fight this to the bitter end.

It was what made her a good lawyer but a rather poor girlfriend, she learned.

"Of course you want a younger model," she spat. "God forbid you find someone closer to your own age."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you so hung upon her age? And I would like to find someone my own age but my options in this town are limited to pretty much you. And since you're not taking that stick out of your ass anytime soon…"

Robin caught himself, his eyes going wide. In seconds, he went from righteous indignation to contrition. "Regina, no...I didn't mean that."

"I think you did." She backed away, grabbing Henry's hand once he was past the red velvet rope. "We won't be joining you to eat. Have a good afternoon, Roland."

She turned on her heels, marching Henry away from the insufferable jackass known as Robin Locksley. He called after her but she kept her focus straight ahead, pretending she hadn't heard him.

She also pretended there weren't tears in her eyes either.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the first chapter! Looks like Robin and Regina might be in for a big surprise Christmas morning…

See everyone tomorrow for Chapter 2!

-Mac


	2. Lonely Holidays

Chapter 2: Lonely Holidays

Regina was still simmering a week later as Christmas grew closer and closer. She tried to swallow it down as she helped Henry dress for Storybrooke Academy's annual Christmas pageant. A brand new crisp white shirt was buttoned up and she had ironed and starched his black pants. She clipped on the required red tie then brushed his hair as he squirmed around. "Henry, hold still. I don't need to brush your ear," she said as the brush hit his earlobe yet again.

"Can you gel my hair? Like the big kids do?" he asked. "I think I'll look more grown up."

"You don't need to look grown up, Henry. You're a kid. This is your season. Enjoy it while you can." She parted his hair in the middle, setting down the brush. Hugging him, she looked at his reflection in the mirror. "There will be plenty of time for looking grown up later."

He sighed but nodded. "Okay, Mom."

She kissed the side of his head. "That's my little prince."

Regina let him go and stepped away. "I'm going to finish getting ready. Why don't you go sit on the couch and try not to wrinkle your pants, okay?"

"Can't I stay with you? Please?" Once again, he used his big hazel doe eyes to his full advantage. Regina caved easily.

Henry followed her to her room, sitting on her bed as he watched her put on her makeup. "Mom? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetheart," she replied, putting on her foundation. She figured it would be one about her makeup or why she put it on in a particular order or something like that.

"Have you ever thought about having another kid?"

Regina's hand paused before she could put on her concealer. Frowning, she turned in her chair to face Henry. He was trying to look innocent but there was just something about him that made her suspicious. She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I...I want a brother or a sister," he said. "Can't you ask the stork to bring you another baby?"

She sighed. "Henry, we discussed this when Aunt Mary Margaret had Neal. The stork doesn't bring babies. Babies grow in a mommy's stomach."

"So can't you grow one?" he asked, all innocence.

"I...I...Mommies need daddies," she replied, growing flustered. No doubt her face was red. She was not having the sex talk with her seven years old. She had at least another five years before having to do that.

Henry frowned. "Oh."

Regina stood and moved to sit next to her son on the bed. She wrapped her arm around him, holding him close. "I know you would like to have a brother or sister. But trust me when I say it's not all it's cracked up to be. Your Aunt Zelena and Aunt Mary Margaret and I used to fight all the time. Then we'd have to compete for attention, share things, get in trouble because of something the other did...Being an only child is way better if you ask me."

"Because you weren't one," he countered. "I want someone I can have adventures with, share secrets with and just always have someone who will have my back. Besides you."

Guilt gnawed at her and she resisted the urge to run her fingers through his hair. "Are you lonely, baby?"

"Not really. I just...I just want a brother," he confessed. "Like I see the other kids have."

"Well, you'll have Neal. He can always be like a brother rather than a cousin. That happens in families," Regina replied, her mind spinning. "And there is a local chapter of Big Brothers and Big Sisters. Maybe after the holidays we can look into it."

Henry looked confused and then sad. "So you wouldn't want another child? Like one day?"

She sighed, considering her answer. It was growing more and more likely that marriage and romantic love weren't in her future, that all of that had been ended for her by a drunk driver over a decade earlier. That was one of the reasons why she had chosen to adopt Henry and there really wasn't anything keeping her from adopting again, if she so wanted. It was a decision that she couldn't make lightly, though, remembering the lists and budgets she had made before deciding to start the process to adopt her little prince.

"I wouldn't say that," she decided. "Maybe one day I'd like another child. The more the merrier, right?"

"Right!" Henry lit up and he hugged her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," she said, hugging him as tightly as possible. She then stood up. "Now, I really need to finish getting ready or we'll be late. Okay?"

* * *

Parents and children swarmed the hallways of Storybrooke Academy as teachers and staff tried to sort them into the right classroom, checking everyone in. Regina held Henry's hand tightly as she tried to fight their way to his classroom. She spotted her stepsister looking frazzled as she tried to corral her kindergarteners while dealing with their overbearing parents. Regina gave her a quick wave but left her alone to deal with everything going on around her.

She made it to the line leading up to Henry's classroom and bit back a groan when she saw Robin and Roland only a few places ahead of them. Regina had successfully avoided him since their argument outside Santaland in the mall but it seemed the universe had other plans for her tonight. Or maybe he would just pass her by and leave her be.

And she might also be the Queen of England.

"Hello, Henry!" Belle French, his teacher, greeted him. Her brown curls were pinned up and she wore a beautiful red dress, fitting for the season. She smiled widely as she took him in. "You look perfect. Thanks, Mom, for following my instructions. Some parents didn't."

Regina could see over Belle's shoulders and notice a couple of children in different colored shirts and a few boys without ties. "Oh. No, I followed your note to a T," she replied before crouching down to look Henry in the eyes. "Break a leg, Henry."

"Thanks, Mom." He hugged her before heading into the classroom. Regina watched as he took a seat next to Roland before she turned to head to the auditorium.

"Regina! Wait up, please," Robin called out. She bit back a groan, considering for a moment to pretend she hadn't heard him. But she stopped anyway, waiting for him.

He jogged up to them, wearing a charcoal gray suit under a long black coat. A blue scarf was undone but still resting around his neck. He twisted black gloves in his hands as he asked: "Can we talk?"

It was the last thing she wanted to do, especially now. She needed to get to the auditorium and grab good seats. Her mother and stepfather had decided to come and would not be happy if they were stuck in the back. Yet it looked like he had something important to tell her. "Make it quick."

"I'm sorry," he said, "about what I said at the mall."

"Fine," she replied, starting to back away. "Water under the bridge. Can I go now?"

"That's it? You're just going to dismiss me?" He crossed his arms, frowning.

She glared at him. "I forgave you. What else do you want? Just move on and let me go find seats."

"I was hoping we could be friendly for our sons' sakes but I guess that's a foreign emotion for you," he snapped.

"So you're just insulting me again? It makes me question if your apology was genuine or just half-assed in an attempt to make me the bad guy yet again." She crossed her arms, anger rising again.

He groaned. "Why do I bother? You are impossible."

"Then just leave me alone," she snapped. "I'm not going to keep Henry from Roland, don't worry about that. But let's not pretend we're ever going to be anything more than just civil to each other."

"Right. Because heaven forbid you try to be human." Robin crossed his arms now, glaring at her.

She frowned. "Maybe you need to act like a responsible grownup rather than a frat boy."

"I am not a frat boy," he shot back. "And I am a responsible grownup. You're the one who is mistaking being a grownup for being an emotionless robot."

"I'm sorry you think self-control makes a person a robot! You ought to exercise yours more!" Regina now stood nose to nose with him, trying to set him on fire with her eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. "Why do you push everyone away? What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," she lied, her fingers itching...though she wasn't sure if it was to claw his eyes out or comb his hair. She held her head high though it felt like her mother's voice came out of her mouth when she next spoke. "I just have high standards when it comes to those I consider my friends."

"Those standards are so high, no one can reach them though! So you get to be all alone, pretending you're better than everyone else. News flash, Your Majesty, you're not!" His face was starting to turn red and he was yelling the middle of the hallway. Other parents were hurrying past them, trying not to look.

She narrowed her eyes, wanting to end this before they made more of a spectacle of themselves. "I will not stand here and let you tear me apart. Good night, Mr. Locksley."

Regina turned on her heels and started stalking down the hall, desperate to head into the blessed chaos of the auditorium. It would be easier to lose him there.

"No," he said, his steps echoing behind her. "This is a long time coming. I have quite the list."

"And you're going to have it out here? At our sons' show?" she asked, stopping short. He hit into her, bouncing back a few steps as she turned to face him.

He held out his arms as if shrugging. "No better time than the present. So let's have at it, yeah?"

"Yes, please, 'have at it'," Mother said, her voice freezing Regina's blood. "Then, when you children are done, we adults can enjoy a nice show."

"This is none of your business, lady," Robin snapped, making her heart stop. One did not talk to Cora Mills-Blanchard like that and live to tell about it. For all her problems with Robin, she would not wish her mother's wrath on him.

Mother glared at him as she crossed her arms, the sleeves of her designer pantsuit riding up a bit. "You're the one yelling in a public place, Sir. So you've made it everyone's business as far as I'm concerned. Two parents bickering like catty teenage girls in a stupid argument in the middle of a school. Maybe you both need to be put into a timeout."

Robin almost lunged at Mother but Regina stepped between them, pushing against his chest. "She's right, Robin. This is not the time or place. Besides, we are adults and should not let our anger get to us. Let's just drop it, okay?"

He narrowed his eyes, looking between her and Mother as if trying to figure out some great puzzle. Though he remained tense and she could feel the anger radiating off him, he nodded. "Okay, okay, you're right. This night isn't about our differences but the children. We'll continue this later."

Regina lowered her hand and watched as Robin went to find a seat. She then turned to face her mother, hanging her head in shame. "I apologize for that outburst, Mother. It wasn't proper."

"No, it wasn't," Mother agreed. "I raised you better than that. Your father would be so disappointed if he saw you now."

It was the lowest blow Mother could land, to invoke the memory of Regina's beloved father. Tears pricked her eyes but she fought them, knowing her mother would only lecture her if she started to cry.

After a few tense moments of silence, Mother sighed. "Come. Your stepfather is holding us seats. I'm disappointed you didn't speak to the school administration earlier to make sure we had reserved seats."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Regina apologized, knowing it was her fault despite the fact that Mary Margaret worked at the school and would have been able to reserve the seats easier. This was something for her son and Mother was doing her a favor by coming to support Henry. The least Regina could do was make sure she and Leopold didn't have to find their own seats.

Mother hummed. "Honestly, Regina, the Mills and Blanchard names mean something in this town. We must all live up to it."

"I understand, Mother."

"Do you?" She stopped, turning to study her daughter with cold and critical brown eyes. Mother tilted her head. "I wonder, Regina."

Mother sniffed before taking her seat next to Leopold. The older man gave Regina a nod by way of greeting. He hadn't done much to bond with either her or her older sister Zelena after their mother remarried him, instead doting on Mary Margaret. Leo and Regina had a silent agreement to be civil and polite but nothing much else. Most times, she usually just referred to him as her mother's husband rather than her stepfather.

The principal stepped up to the microphone, welcoming everyone to the annual pageant. Regina leaned back in her seat, not listening to. Guilt and shame filled her as she realized she had disgraced her family with her behavior. She was certain that even her father-a man who always been loving and supportive toward her-would be disappointed in how she let Robin Locksley goad her into behaving in such an inappropriate manner.

"Don't slouch. Posture is important. At least pretend you have some self-respect or no one will respect you," Mother hissed as the lights dimmed. Regina immediately straightened up, hands folded on her lap. She was determined not to be more of disappointment for the rest of the night but knew she was going to mess up before the end. It was just who she was-Regina Mills, perpetual fuck up.

* * *

Sleep did not come to Regina that night. It often didn't whenever she had to deal with her mother. Cora Mills-Blanchard always had such high standards for her daughters that it sometimes seemed she had set them up to fail. Had Regina become just like her?

 _"Those standards are so high, no one can reach them though! So you get to be all alone, pretending you're better than everyone else. News flash, Your Majesty, you're not!"_

Robin's words echoed around her head as she sat in the living room, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat against the couch. She had turned on the tree, letting its multicolored lights twinkle in the dark as the porcelain angel that her father had left her before his death gazed down at her with painted on eyes and a small painted smile.

When she was younger and had had a bad dream during December, Daddy would carry her down to living room and turn on the Christmas tree. He would then rock her as she assured her that nothing in her dreams could hurt her. She would stare at the lights and the angel and believe she was safe. Believe that she was loved and that she was a good person. After his passing, she would creep downstairs and still sit under the tree when she missed him the most. When her mother had caught her and scolded her for it, Regina began to just hug the angel she kept in a memento box under bed and pretend Daddy was hugging her from heaven.

Still, the little angel with her sweet smile could only provide so much comfort. Regina needed more.

She held her phone in her hand, the contact for Archie Hopper opened. All she would have to do would be to press the green "call" button and she could talk to someone living, not rely on a small little doll to maybe channel her father's spirit to comfort her. She had been staring at his name, though, for several hours, insisting to herself it was too late to call despite Archie's promises that he was available twenty-four/seven to her. But it was approaching six AM so maybe he would be up by now. Maybe he'd be more forgiving to receive a call from a patient closer to dawn than to midnight.

Mother would eviscerate her if she knew Regina was seeing a therapist, even if it was one of Regina's childhood friends. She would call her weak and insist that it was just Regina trying to blame everyone else-namely Mother-for all her problems. They were really her own fault, Mother would insist and Regina knew she was right. She was always messing up and there was nothing she could do to fix anything. It was why everyone left her except Mother. Mother was always there, no matter how many times Regina fucked up. She wasn't going to coddle Regina because that wasn't going to help her. No, she was going to remind Regina of all her mistakes so she knew never to make them again and to remember she was never going to be anything that resembled successful. She was always going to need Mother…

"Regina? Regina, is something wrong?" Archie asked, his voice coming over the speakers on her phone. She stared down at it in shock, figuring she must've accidentally hit the call button.

"Regina, I know you're there," he said, though not in a threatening manner. He kept his voice even and soothing. "It's okay. You're in a safe space. Just start talking when you're ready."

She took a deep breath. "I'm a screw up."

"Why?"

Regina recounted the events of the night before, now curled up on the floor as sunlight began to peek through her window. She finished with: "And that's why I'll always be Mother's disappointment."

"Regina…" He sighed. "Let's break this down, okay? You invited your mother and stepfather to the event, right?"

"Not really," she admitted. "Mother called me up and said they were going to come and support Henry so he had someone else there besides his single mother. That it should appear he has family. She was doing me a favor."

"Was she? Do you think Henry feels bad about not having a large family out there to support him?"

She frowned. "No. He's not very close with Mother and Leo since neither approved of the fact I adopted him. They don't really consider him family. He would've rather had David there as well as you, Granny, Ruby and Tink there instead. I should've invited all of you."

"I know all of us would've loved to be there to support Henry...and you." Archie stressed the last word. "You're not a disappointment, Regina."

"Mother though...I didn't save them seats. I should've asked them to reserve seats."

"Why?" he asked. "Why should Cora and Leopold get better seats than any other grandparent there?"

Regina bit her lip to keep from answering with the rote "Because the Mills and Blanchard families are important ones in town." When she thought about it, it really didn't seem like much of a reason. Neither her mother nor Leopold held important positions in town. He had retired from his company, turning it over to Regina's sister Zelena and her husband Hades to run. After Daddy had died, Mother had taken over his company despite having almost no experience with it. She ran it for a few years before meeting Leopold and arranged a business merger as well as a marriage. Mother continued to work for the new company, though she focused more on fundraisers and Mills and Blanchard, Inc's charity mission. Regina believed she did more for the accolades and power it gave her rather than out of the kindness of her heart.

So no, Leopold and Mother were no more important than any other grandparent in that auditorium. If the most important on there—Mayor Spencer—didn't ask for reserved seating to see his grandchildren perform, why should they?

"Regina?" Archie prompted, meaning she had been quiet for a long time.

"They shouldn't," she replied. "We could've enjoyed the show as well from any other seat. They just wanted to look important."

"You didn't owe them any reserved seats."

She sat up, nodding. Guilt still gnawed at her. "She was right to scold me for fighting in public, though."

"Well, I'll admit that probably wasn't the best venue for you and Robin to air your grievances with each other, but it does seem you had been trying to de-escalate the situation."

"Right, I did," she said, the guilt going away. "He kept needling me. Like he usually does. What is it about him?"

Archie chuckled. "Are you sure you want to unpack that now?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you're going to like my theory."

She blew out in exasperation. "I don't think we're harboring secret feelings for each other, Archie. This isn't some romantic comedy."

"I know, but sometimes there are truths in the clichés," he replied. "I really don't think that Robin hates you. I think you're more alike than you're both willing to admit. Once you two do, you'll find common ground and be able to get along better."

"And what? Fall in love? I don't think so." Regina crinkled her nose in disgust.

He chuckled again. "Well, I was suggesting civility and maybe friendship. But you never know."

"Archie, please be serious."

"I am, Regina," he said. "You're lonely."

She huffed. "And you think falling in love with Robin Locksley is going to solve all my problems?"

"Of course not. Your problems aren't going to go away until you recognize that you keep looking for love and approval in the places you're never going to find it."

"You mean my mother," Regina replied softly. She knew that if she and Archie were meeting face-to-face, he would be nodding.

"You're not a fuck up, Regina. She's just set impossibly high standards she knows you'll never be able to meet."

 _Those standards are so high, no one can reach them though!_

"Do you think my standards are too high? That I use them to keep people getting close?" she asked as Robin's voice echoed in her head.

"Do you think that?"

She blew out in exasperation. "You know I hate when you parrot my questions back to me."

He chuckled. "I know, but you know that when I do that, it means it you're asking me a question you should be asking yourself."

"I know," she sighed, defeated. She rested her head on a couch cushion. "I guess that maybe I do use them to keep people away. But I feel that the people who I let get close are then worthy and I trust them."

"Is it because we've met your standards or because we've proven ourselves in other ways?" Archie asked.

Regina paused, playing with some of her hair. "I guess it's the latter. Maybe my standards are really just don't abandon me, be patient with me, recognize when I'm falling apart even if I don't and be there as I do."

"Those sounds pretty reasonable to me."

"They are," she said. "Robin Locksley is just being an ass."

Archie paused. "Is he? Or have you not given him any reason to doubt you have impossible standards like your mother?"

"It seems we always come back to you wanting me to give Robin Locksley a second chance."

"What would be the harm?"

She bit her lip. "I guess nothing, right? He'd have to want to give me a second chance too."

"Of course," Archie agreed. "However, you have to also acknowledge that you've probably wronged him and you might need to let him air his grievances before you can start over."

"You know I'm never good at receiving criticism."

"Except your Mother's. You never defend yourself against hers."

Regina frowned. "So I need to pretend that Robin is my mother?"

"Of course not. That won't help at all. I just mean, you need to practice patience and self-control. Hold your tongue and really listen to him. Then you can actually have a discussion with Robin and that will help you both work out your problems so you can move forward."

"That's going to be difficult," she conceded.

"It is," he agreed. "But if you really want to try to be friends with Robin, at least for Henry and Roland's sake, then it's something you're going to have to do."

She nodded as she heard Henry's alarm go off upstairs. "Thank you, Archie. You're a great friend and a lifesaver."

"You're welcome, Regina. Remember that I'm here for you and Henry anytime either of you need me."

"I will. See you at Granny's on Christmas Eve?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he assured her. "Regina, can you promise me one more thing before I hang up?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to call out sick and get some sleep. Can you do that?" he asked her.

She bit her lip, feeling her eyes growing heavy. "How did you know I was up all night?"

"Lucky guess," he teased. "So are you going to do it?"

"Yes. I'll call out sick and get some sleep. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Goodbye, Regina." The call ended and her phone returned to her home screen, showing her and Henry holding onto each other and beaming at the camera.

Her knees protested as she stood, creaking and aching. She was getting older and it was painful. Regina pushed it aside though as she leaned against the bannister, calling upstairs: "Henry! Are you awake?"

"Yes," he called down. He didn't sound convincing, though.

She tapped her fingers on the bannister. "Are you out of bed?"

There was a moment of hesitation before he called out: "Yes."

"Really? So if I were to come up there, I'd find you out of bed and getting dressed?"

She heard several thuds and then the slamming of drawers, assuring her that Henry was really up and about. Regina smiled and headed to the kitchen to make him breakfast before the bus came. Once he was off to school, she would call the office and then curl up in her nice warm bed.

* * *

Chaos ruled the classroom as the students ate cookies, brownies, cupcakes and other sugar-loaded goodies supplied by parents. Ms. French had suggested they play a game to burn off their extra energy but it had spiraled out of control until everyone was just running around the room while yelling as loudly as possible.

Henry felt someone grab his wrist as he darted past Nicholas and Ava Tillman. He was then pulled into one of the closets, coats brushing his face. "What do you want?" he demanded, trying to see his companion.

"I wanna talk," Roland said. "It's about our Christmas wish."

Henry crossed his arms. "What about it?"

"Do you think it'll come true?"

"Of course it will! We asked Santa. He can do anything," Henry assured his friend.

Roland fidgeted, playing with some of the coats. "Do you think we'll live with your dad or my mom?"

"Oh. I haven't thought about it." Henry really hadn't, if he was honest. "I don't know."

"I thought we could all live together," Roland suggested.

"But my mom hates your dad." Henry sighed. "We need to trust in Santa. So I think we need to believe that he'll figure it out. Okay, Roland?"

"What if Santa can't work it out? What if your mom hates my dad too much?"

Henry scowled. "What if your dad hates my mom?"

"My dad doesn't hate your mom," Roland replied, sounding surprised. "I hear him talking to Uncle John about her. He wants to be friends with her but always says the wrong thing. He calls it foot-in-mouth disease."

"Eww." Henry shuddered. "Maybe Santa can cure him."

"Or maybe we're doomed." Roland sighed.

"No!" Henry was certain in his belief. "Santa will make it work. We will be brothers. You just have to believe, Roland. Please?"

His eyes now adjusted to the dark of the closet, Henry saw Roland nod. "Okay. I'll believe that it will work. I promise."

The door opened, blinding them with the bright light. When he could focus, Henry saw Ms. French frowning down at them. "Henry, Roland, what are you doing in here? Come on out and join your classmates. We're about to pull gifts from the grab bag."

Both boys cheered as they stepped out of the closet. Their classmates were standing around the big red bag covered with snowmen, waiting eagerly for their turn to pull a present from it. Henry joined them with Roland by his side, certain that Santa would come through.

They were going to be brothers.

* * *

 **A/N** : Where there's Cora, there's angst. And she's going to make a few appearances in this story. However, it looks like Regina is open to giving Robin a chance. That has to bode well for Henry and Roland's bid to be brothers…right?

Next chapter: Christmas Eve!

Thank you to everyone for your great response to this story so far! You're all amazing!

-Mac


	3. Christmas Eve

Chapter 3: Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve dawned early for Regina, who still had a half day at work to power through before she could enjoy the festivities with Henry. She decided to treat herself with a peppermint latte from Granny's, which meant waking Henry early on a day he was off. It was a bit of a struggle, as usual, but she got her son out of bed, dressed and in the car with plenty of time to spare.

He still looked dazed as she drove through the quiet streets of Storybrooke through the pale blue haze of the winter's morning. The sky was overcast and a promise of snow hung in the air. "I think we might have a white Christmas," she mused.

"Uh huh," he replied, not really awake.

She chuckled as she pulled up to Granny's. "Come on. Let's try to wake you up before I leave you in Tink's care."

"Tink?" Henry perked up at the nickname given to his beloved babysitter.

"Yes," Regina replied, unbuckling herself and then him since he was taking too long for her taste. "She agreed to watch you today until I'm done with work. You know, since Santa is back at the North Pole now."

He climbed out of the car eagerly, bounding into the diner with his usual energy. "Can I get chocolate chip pancakes? And cinnamon on my hot chocolate?"

"Then what are you going to have tomorrow? Do you really want the same breakfast two days in a row?" Regina teased, knowing what her son's answer was going to be.

"I could eat chocolate chip pancakes every day of the year!" There it was.

She chuckled as did Granny, the older woman who had run the diner since Regina was a small child. Granny had been such a presence in her life, she was like a grandmother to both her and Henry.

"So will it be the chocolate chip pancakes then?" Granny asked, pulling a pencil from her silver curls. "Or would you two like to be my guinea pigs?"

Regina raised an eyebrow but her mouth watered. Being Granny's guinea pigs usually resulted in trying a delicious new dish long before the other residents of Storybrooke, not often sampling one that would never see the light of day again. "What is it?"

"Apple pie waffles," Granny replied, leaning against the counter. "It seems like it would be right up both your alleys."

Henry's eyes lit up and she felt the same excitement radiating off him. "I think we would love to be your guinea pigs."

"That's what I like to hear. Your booth is open in the back. Hot chocolate and coffee?" Granny asked.

"Do you think the peppermint latte will go with the waffles?" Regina asked her as she sent Henry to go sit down.

She shook her head. "You'll probably want your usual. But I can give you a peppermint latte to get you through the rest of the morning."

"Thank you," Regina said, squeezing Granny's hand. "You're so good to us."

Granny smiled at her, squeezing her hand back. "Someone has to be good to you if that mother of yours won't be."

Regina squirmed. "Mother tries."

"No, she doesn't. You don't have to make excuses for her, Regina. You need to drop her like a hot potato."

"She's my mother," Regina argued.

Granny scowled. "That doesn't mean anything. No matter what she tells you, you don't owe her squat. I firmly believe you'll be happier once you severe yourself from her hold. Focus on your boy and be happy. That's all I want for you. It's all your father would've wanted as well."

Regina glanced down, her eyes tearing up as she thought of her beloved father. "I miss him so much sometimes."

"Of course you do," Granny replied. "It's only natural. Your mother did you and your sister no favors by not letting you two grieve properly."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Regina nodded. "Thank you, Granny, but I think I'll leave the counseling to Archie. And if you don't get us those apple pie waffles, I'll never get to work."

Granny laughed. "You have a good point. Let me go get those and you go join your boy before he builds an entire log cabin out of those toothpicks."

Regina glanced over at the booth she and Henry had long ago claimed as theirs, the one right by a big window that allowed them to see a good part of Main Street. Baby Henry had loved to either sit in his carrier or lay in her arms while watching the people go by. That hadn't changed, though with the town so quiet this Christmas Eve morning, he had to find other ways to entertain himself—like build a little house out of the toothpicks.

"Hey," she said, sliding into the seat across from him. She fished out a few quarters and held them out to him. "Why don't you go pick something festive from the jukebox? Granny's could do with some music."

There was a loud groan from across the diner. Regina glanced over to see Leroy sitting at the counter, staring at his coffee with unfocused eyes. She knew if she went over to him, he would probably still reek of alcohol.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, raising her voice slightly and pleased when he winced.

Leroy glared at her over his shoulder. "Some of us prefer peace and quiet this early in the morning."

"Well, most of us aren't hungover every morning," Regina shot back. "If you have a problem, don't get drunk."

"Just don't let your brat pick a song right now. Let me finish my coffee."

She saw red, standing up to advance on him. "You will not speak about my son like that. And if we want to listen to music, we'll listen to music. You can take your coffee to go and stare at it at home."

"Or you could just not listen to any music," Leroy replied. "Then we all can eat or drink in peace."

"And how are you going to stop us?" Regina crossed her arms, glaring him down.

"He won't," another voice said from a far corner as Keith Nott slunk closer. "I will, though."

Regina held her head high, though her stomach was in knots and she was cursing her stubborn pride. He was one of the regular lowlifes at The Rabbit Hole and she knew one of the more dangerous one, having heard stories of how he intimidated and threatened other patrons. Yet she squared her shoulders and put on a brave face. "What is this? The Drunken Lout Guild?"

"I wouldn't be joking at a time like this," Keith said. "There's only four of us in this whole establishment. Your son can't do much to help you and you've pissed off Leroy. So it's two against one. Your odds don't look good."

Leroy, though, looked a bit frightened to Regina. He held up his hands. "Hey, man, I don't want no trouble with her. I just don't want the kid to play music right now. My head is killing me."

Keith frowned. "You're just a coward."

"I wouldn't say coward. I would say smart," Robin said, leaning against the door. He stepped closer to their small group as her eyes widened, wondering what he was going to do.

"This is none of your business, Locksley," Keith hissed. "So just let me handle this."

Robin held up his hands. "Fine by me. It's your arse that's on the line. I'll just go get a seat and watch as she hands it to you."

Surprise filled Regina as she was not expecting him to defend her, let alone champion her to win in a fight. As she glanced at Keith, he appeared surprised too.

"You're supporting her? Weren't you two about to come to blows at the Christmas pageant last week?" Keith asked.

Regina's frown deepened. "How did you hear about that?"

"Small town," he replied. "People talk."

"It's none of anyone's business, least of all yours."

"Exactly," Robin said, stepping back into the conversation. She also noticed he inched closer to her. "What happened between Regina and me doesn't matter. I am going to support whichever party I feel is right. I feel she is right."

Keith smirked. "Of course you feel she is right. I'd feel she was right if I thought I could charm my way into her bed."

Regina frowned. "No one is getting into my bed but me."

"Are you sure? I can show you what a real man is," he countered.

"Ugh." Her stomach turned and she backed up as she crinkled her nose. "You are deluded if you think you're a real man. Robin is a real man. You are a pig."

Keith's expression darkened. "So you're fucking him, are you? Is the fighting all a ruse? Trying to fool people? Or is it foreplay?"

Robin stepped closer, a hard look in his eyes. "Trust me, if I were in a relationship with Regina, I wouldn't be hiding anything. Now leave her alone. Better yet, leave the diner."

"I'm a paying customer. You can't throw me out. You don't have the power." Keith was nose-to-nose with Robin now.

"He doesn't, but I do." Granny shoved a white bag into his chest. "Here's your order. Take it and get out of my diner. Don't come back until the New Year. Got it?"

He scowled. "Yeah, I got it. Maybe I just won't come back at all. How's that?"

"No skin off my nose. Bye-bye." Granny waved at him. Along with Regina and Robin, she watched as Keith stormed out of her diner and slammed her door for added emphasis.

She then rounded on Leroy. "And if any of my patrons want to play the jukebox, you have no right to tell them they can't. Otherwise you can drink your coffee in your own house. Got it?"

Leroy grumbled but nodded as he returned to his cooling coffee. Granny turned back to Regina. "You and Henry pick whatever you want to listen to and then go eat those waffles I just left at your table. Robin, your order will be right out."

"Thank you, Granny," he said, grinning at her. He then turned back to Regina. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Thank you. You didn't have to come to my defense."

"Well, while I'm sure you could've taken him on by yourself, you're very welcome," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We may not get along all the time, Regina, but I know you are a good person. And so I will always have your back if needed."

Touched, she smiled and motioned toward her booth. "Would you like to join Henry and me for breakfast?"

"I would, but I'm opening the store. I'm bringing my staff breakfast to thank them for working on Christmas Eve." He took the bag Granny offered him as well as the tray of coffees before giving Regina an apologetic look. "Raincheck? Then we can also have Roland with us?"

She nodded, feeling somewhat disappointed. "Of course. And if I don't see you, merry Christmas, Robin."

"I'm sure I'll see you tonight. But merry Christmas, Regina." He winked at her before heading toward the door.

Granny gave her a knowing look, arms crossed. "When are you two going to pull your heads out of your asses and just date already?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Just because we had one civil conversation, it doesn't mean we're now madly in love."

"One civil conversation? He defended you. And you called him a real man. That's more than just a civil conversation."

"Being able to see the good in each other doesn't mean we are in love," Regina pointed out. "You can tell all the old ladies to put their wedding hats away. We are never getting married."

"Never say never, Regina." Granny then patted her arm. "Go on. Let Henry pick out some music and enjoy your breakfast. You don't want to be late."

Checking her watch, she saw that it was getting closer to the time she would need to head for the office. "Thanks, Granny."

She hurried over to the booth and sat down across from a quiet Henry. Regina reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "Henry? Are you okay?"

"I don't have to listen to music," he said softly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. Don't let Leroy or Mr. Nott scare you. Granny said you can listen to music. This is her place and her word is law."

Henry still looked hesitant. "You sure?"

Granny stopped at the table. "We're all sure. Go ahead. I think this place could use with some Christmas music to set the mood."

"I'll be right back then." He grinned as he slid out of the booth, heading over to the jukebox.

Regina watched as he stood at the machine, contemplating his choices while she took the first bite of the apple pie waffles. The sweet apple taste mixed with cinnamon and maple in her mouth, making her groan obscenely. She took another bite and let out another groan as "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" started.

Granny chuckled. "I take it you like them?"

"These are delicious," Regina said. "You should definitely add them to the menu. They'll be really popular."

"What about you?" she asked Henry when he returned.

He took a big bite, his eyes growing wide before giving her two thumbs up. Once he swallowed, he took another bite eagerly.

Granny chuckled. "That settles it. This one is a keeper. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," Regina replied as Henry nodded. "You know we love to be your guinea pigs."

"Oooh, I'll have whatever it is they're having," Tink said, leaning over the booth. "It has to be good to make Regina groan like that."

Granny nodded. "One more order of apple pie waffles coming right up. Do you want coffee?"

"I think I'll have hot chocolate, please," she said, sliding in next to Henry. "Hey, kid, you ready for our day of Christmas fun?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

Tink leaned closer to him. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

Regina chuckled as she finished her waffles, wiping her mouth. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two to your activities. Tink, you know how to reach me if you need me?"

"Of course," she assured her. "Don't worry. Go to work, get through your half day and then you're free for Christmas."

Granny returned with Tink's waffles and a cup for Regina. "Your peppermint latte to go. Anything else?"

"Just the check," she replied. "Including Tink's."

Tink shook her head. "Nonsense. I'll pay for my own."

"No, you're watching Henry for me. Consider it a perk." She stood, motioning for Henry to lean closer to him so she could kiss his forehead. "Be good for Tink, okay?"

"Of course," he replied. "I really don't want to screw up my chances of Santa bringing me what I want."

She nodded. "Good. I'll see you in a few hours. Love you!"

"Love you too!" he and Tink called out together. She rolled her eyes before hurrying back to her car, ready to face the workday.

* * *

Once Regina was gone, Henry turned to Tink. "Roland and I asked Santa to make us brothers. He'll be able to do it, right?"

"Hmm," she said, wiping her mouth as she thought. "That is a tall order. But Santa is magical. Nothing is too impossible for him. Though there is the issue of your mother hating Roland's father."

"I don't think she really hates him," Henry said, the morning playing over in his mind. "Or she might be trying to give him a chance."

Tink leaned closer to him, smiling. "Oh? Do tell."

He nodded, relaying the events of the morning to her. "They were actually nice to each other, Tink! It was strange but nice to see."

"Well, I know Robin definitely has feelings for your mother that are quite the opposite of hate," Tink mused. "So this is an interesting development on your mother's part."

"What do you mean about Mr. Robin? How do you know what his feelings are?" he asked, pushing his empty plate away to rest his elbow on the table. It seemed Roland was right about his father's feelings toward Henry's mother.

Tink chuckled. "Sometimes Robin comes into the Rabbit Hole to get a drink or two. And he might be a bit chattier than he thinks after a second or third glass of whiskey."

Henry grew confused and frowned. "Why do adults like to drink alcohol then?"

"You'll find out when you're older," she told him, patting his hand. "Much, much older."

"Okay," he said.

Tink wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close. "Don't worry, kid. Santa is going to make sure you and your mother are very happy this Christmas. I just know it. After all, I work with him."

He nodded, growing more confident. "Right. Thanks, Tink."

"Anytime. Now, let's bounce. I need your help with a few things before your mother picks you up. Think you can be my elf today?" she asked him.

Henry grinned, nodding. "Of course. Anything to get extra bonus points with Santa, you know."

Tink sighed. "I'll take it for now. We'll work on your selflessness later."

Henry laughed as he followed her out of the booth, shrugging on his coat before they headed out into the December cold.

* * *

Regina powered down her laptop as she worked out a kink in her neck. "You ready for a nice long weekend?" Mal Draco, the District Attorney, asked.

"Definitely," she replied, leaning back in her seat. "Has Lily come up from New York yet?"

"She arrived last night and is here until after the New Year. I'll have almost two weeks with her." Mal grinned, her greyish blue eyes soft in a way only thoughts of her daughter caused.

Regina understood the feeling all too well. "I'll have almost two weeks with Henry until school starts up again and the courts really resume."

Mal nodded. "You enjoy your time and I'll enjoy my time and we won't let anyone get us down."

"Here, here." Regina stood, packing her bag.

"That includes your mother, Regina," Mal said softly.

She paused, frowning. "Why is everyone ganging up on my mother this year? Archie, Granny, you…"

"Because we love you, Regina. You and Henry. We want you two to both be happy. And we all agree that your mother doesn't make you happy. Quite the opposite in fact."

"Sometimes we have to do things because they are right, not because they make us happy. I know it's right that Henry and I go to visit Mother and Leopold every so often."

Mal shook her head. "She has her claws so deep into you she has you believing that. She doesn't want you to free yourself."

"You make me sound like I'm prisoner." Regina scowled at her friend and boss.

"Because you are," Mal replied, not backing down. "You and Henry. And there's no reason for you to be. You may be a public servant but you earn more than enough to support you and Henry."

"I don't take any money from them." Regina shrugged on her coat to avoid meeting Mal's eyes. They both knew it was a lie for while Mother didn't hand her a check, Regina couldn't help but notice that there were monthly deposits made into her bank account with little notes like "to make sure you cover that electric bill" or "buy Henry some decent clothes so he doesn't look like he's working class."

She never gave them back.

Wrapping her scarf around her neck, she gave Mal a tight smile. "Merry Christmas, Mal. Enjoy your time with Lily. Give her my love."

"Give my love to Henry," Mal replied. "Try to not let your mother get to you. I don't want to find you crying in the ladies' room at the New Year's Ball again."

"That was one year, Mal." At least it was only one year that Mal caught her.

The older blonde scowled now. "One year too many if you ask me."

Regina sighed. "I promise not to let Mother get to me. I'll enjoy the holidays."

"Good," Mal said, squeezing her shoulder. "Merry Christmas to you and to Henry too."

Shouldering her bag, Regina walked out with Mal. They parted at their cars and Regina got into hers with a sigh.

As she waited for her car to start up, her phone began to ring. She picked it up and frowned when her mother's name appeared on the screen. Dread growing in her stomach, Regina answered it. "Hello?"

"Regina, where are you?" Mother asked.

"I'm in my car," she replied. "I just left work and was heading to pick up Henry from the babysitter."

"You aren't driving, are you? I would hate to see your name in the paper because you were arrested for being on your phone and driving."

Regina rolled her eyes. Of course Mother would be more worried about the publicity than her safety. "It's a misdemeanor, Mother, usually just a fine and points on the license. But I'm parked."

"Good," Mother replied. "I was just calling to finalize our numbers for tomorrow. How many should I put you down for?"

"Two," Regina answered, gritting her teeth. This was Mother's way of confirming that once again, Regina would not be bringing a "beau" with her.

Mother hummed. "That's what I figured but it's better to be sure."

"Of course," she replied, growing irritated. "Is there anything else you need, Mother? I would hate to be late and inconvenience the babysitter."

"It must be so difficult to have to parent alone," Mother said. Regina closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down with breathing exercises. It seemed her mother was going to go down _that_ path again and there was no stopping her.

"You know, I never understood why you chose to adopt. You were young, Regina. You still are. You could've waited, married and had a child. If you were lonely, you could've gotten a puppy."

Regina pressed her lips together. "It wasn't just about being lonely, Mother. I wanted to share my life with someone, to love someone with every ounce of my very being. I realized there was no reason to wait."

"You gave up on finding a man because you lost that boy in a car crash. Stupid, if you ask me."

"That _man_ had a name, Mother. Daniel. And I loved him."

Mother scoffed. "You were always so dramatic, Regina. One doesn't respond to heartbreak by adopting a baby."

Regina rolled her eyes. There had been almost three years between Daniel's death and when she adopted Henry, though her son thought Daniel was his real father. She hadn't had the difficult talk to tell him he was adopted. Not that it would change anything in her mind-Daniel was his father as far as she was concerned.

"Is that all, Mother? I told you I don't want to be late," she said, keeping her voice firm but even.

Mother sighed. "I guess so. Once again, I'll have to explain why my daughter ruined her chances at marriage by adopting and chose to be a single parent."

Of course it was all about Mother. It was always about Mother.

"Goodbye, Mother. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. And Regina? Your sister has invited some important clients over for dinner. You and Henry should dress up. Try not to embarrass us." The line went dead without another word from Mother.

Regina tossed her phone in her bag. Of course Christmas dinner couldn't just be about being together as a family. No, it had to be a chance for Blanchard Enterprises to advance itself. For Zelena to promote the business and benefit from the perfect family tableau, despite it all being a lie.

She put her car in reverse and backed up, ready to head home and enjoy her Christmas Eve at least. They had that, her and Henry, as well as Christmas morning. Until they got in the car to head to Mother and Leo's, Regina could give her son a normal and loving Christmas experience.

* * *

Almost everyone in Storybrooke packed themselves into Granny's diner for her annual Christmas Eve party. Daddy had taken her and Zelena there every year, chatting with their neighbors with Regina on his shoulders, munching a cookie. He would then dance with both girls, spinning them around as they laughed. They were some of her most cherished memories.

Mother, though, had always thought themselves better than such "raucous revelry" so once Daddy had passed, Regina didn't go back to Granny's party until she was in college. She then went every year, bringing Daniel when he came with her during their break from law school. He had fallen in love with the town and its people, insisting that they move to Storybrooke once they had graduated. They did and he had proposed at the party, with everyone cheering for them as Regina said she would marry him.

He was gone within the year.

She had then not gone for the next few years, the memories of Daniel too painful. But once she adopted Henry, she brought him from the time he was a baby in the stroller. She danced with him and helped him decorate cookies, creating memories she knew would last a lifetime.

Regina held his hand as they entered the warm and brightly lit diner, Henry bouncing by her side. She smiled as she passed by a few people she recognized from the courts, greeting them warmly.

"Regina! Henry! Over here!" Mary Margaret waved from the table she had taken for her family, rocking Neal in one arm.

Acknowledging her step-sister with a wave, Regina guided Henry through the crowd to the table. "Hi, Aunt Mary Margaret! Hi, Neal!"

"Hello, Henry," Mary Margaret greeted warmly. "Merry Christmas."

Regina helped Henry out of his coat before she slid her own off and placed it on the back of a chair. She then held out her arms. "Can I hold my favorite nephew?"

"He's your only nephew," David Nolan, Mary Margaret's husband, commented as he approached the table.

She rolled her eyes as she took Neal from his mother, kissing his chubby cheeks. "Doesn't mean he can't also be my favorite."

"Am I your favorite nephew?" Henry asked David, hazel eyes wide.

David chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Of course you are."

"Regina, you look beautiful," Mary Margaret said, letting David wrap his arm around her. "I love what you did with your hair."

Regina smiled, reaching up to touch the bun that was just behind her left ear. She had tucked a sprig of silk holly in it as decoration. "Thank you. It's amazing what you can find on YouTube these days."

"I think I'll have to try that next time," Mary Margaret replied, patting her pixie cut. "And you have to tell me where you got that dress."

"Tink made it for me," Regina replied, glancing down at the red silk gown with a floral overlay made in black satin. Black lace covered her arms and a round neckline rested just below her collarbone.

Mary Margaret nodded, impressed. "She did a wonderful job."

"Thank you," Tink said, approaching in a dark green cocktail drink with mesh cap sleeves. Her blonde curls were piled atop her head with glitter sprinkled in her hair as well as on her face. She looked very elfin, if Regina was honest.

Tink looked Mary Margaret over. "You know, if you ever want me to make a dress for you…"

"I know where to find you," Mary Margaret replied, laughing. "Thank you for the offer."

Henry looked up at Tink. "Did all the kids get their presents?" he asked.

"Thanks to you, they did." She wrapped her arm around him, giving him a hug, before looking up at the others. "Henry helped me wrap presents for kids who are spending Christmas in a local shelter."

"How sweet," Regina said, pulling her son close to kiss the top of his head. "You're a good boy, Henry."

He wiggled away from her, looking sheepish as his ears burned red. "Tink, how did you get all the presents to the shelter? Your car is so small."

She laughed. "Yes, which is why Robin drove me and the presents there in his truck."

Regina's ears perked up in a way she didn't really understand when she heard Robin was involved. "He did?"

"Yes," Tink replied. "He always helps when he can. Delivering food, clothes, presents...whatever. He also makes generous donations himself."

"Of course he does." Regina glanced across the diner where she easily picked out Robin in the crowd. He was standing in the corner, wearing a dark green sweater with a lighter green shirt under it and black slacks. His hair wasn't as neatly combed as he usually wore it, almost like someone had messed it up with their fingers. He also looked very relaxed, his smile bright...Had he had coffee and more with that elf from the mall?

She mentally slapped herself. What did it matter to her if he did? His love life was none of her concern.

Robin spotted them and appeared to excuse himself from the conversation he was in. He weaved through the crowd toward them, Roland following in his wake.

Mary Margaret glanced at Regina and mouthed _Be nice_. Regina rolled her eyes and smiled as father and son approached. "Merry Christmas, Roland! Are you looking forward to Santa's visit tonight?"

Roland nodded, glancing at Henry. "I wished for something big so I hope he can deliver."

"He's Santa," Tink replied. "He always delivers."

"I'm sure he will this time," Robin replied, winking at Regina. She winked back, knowing that the bow Roland wanted was waiting to be placed under the Christmas tree for him to open in the morning.

David crouched down to look both boys in the eyes. "Hey, I think Granny's set up the cookie decoration station. You two want to go check it out?"

They cheered, each taking his hand and letting David lead them away. A comfortable silence lapsed over the four adults left behind and Regina turned her attention back to the squirming baby in her arms. He was making a face of pure concentration that she knew all too well. "Uh oh, I think someone's going to need a change," she said, patting his bottom.

"Oh, I think you're right. Here, I'll take him." Mary Margaret took Neal into her arms, holding him close as she picked up her diaper bag. "We'll be right back."

Regina smiled as she watched her step-sister head to one of Granny's back rooms for some privacy. Beside her, Robin smiled softly as well. "You have the touch of a mother, Regina," he said.

She frowned. "I am a mother."

"Yes, you are," he replied. "And you're a good mother. Some women are mothers but aren't very maternal, you know?"

Oh, Regina knew it very well. "So you were complimenting me?"

"I know it's strange given our relationship, but yes, I was," he replied. "I've always thought you were a good mother and respected you for that, Regina."

She relaxed and gave him a genuine smile. "Well, I always considered you a very good father and think that Roland is a credit to you."

"He's a credit to his mother," Robin said softly. "I'm just trying not to cock it all up now that she's gone."

Sorrow changed his features, Regina believed. His eyes lost their usual sparkle and darkened a bit. Instead of his usual smirk, he frowned and it added a few more lines to his features. The burden of being alone and trying to raise a child was clear. She knew she had a similar look at times.

As she reached out to comfort him, Tink wrapped her arms around his. "You're doing a wonderful job, Robin. Marian would be proud and she would tell you not to sell yourself short."

He nodded and Regina retracted her hand, frowning. Tink seemed to have known his late wife and it dawned on her that maybe Tink was one of the friends Robin had moved to Storybrooke to be close to once he was widowed.

Robin's moment of melancholy passed and he smiled at the two women. "Sorry about that."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Regina assured him, knowing it was true. Despite knowing him for almost three years, it was finally hitting her how much they really had in common after all.

Movement caught her eye and she glanced over to find the flirty elf from the mall leaning against a nearby table. She was smiling at Robin and giving him a come hither look. This time, though, he seemed a bit embarrassed by it.

Though something constricted inside her chest, she reached over and gave him a little push. "Go on. Talk to her."

"Regina," he started, still hesitant.

"It's okay," she replied. "Not that you need my permission. You were right back at the mall. You deserve to have a love life. If it's with her, it's with her...though I still think you're robbing the cradle there."

He gave her a tight smile before heading over to talk with flirty elf. Regina sighed, looking away as Tink crossed her arms. "What was that?" she hissed.

Regina was taken aback. "I decided to listen to Archie and give Robin a chance. So I'm being more friendly toward him."

"That's not what I meant!" Tink leaned closer. "Why did you push him toward her?"

"Because he's interested in her. And I meant what I said. He deserves to have a second chance at love," she replied, confused. Why was Tink so upset by this?

Tink groaned. "You're so blind sometimes, Regina."

Now Regina crossed her arms. "What does that mean?"

"It means...It means...Don't you think you deserve a chance at love as well?" Tink asked.

Regina relaxed, patting her friend's hands. "Thank you, but I'm okay with it just being me and Henry. Maybe I'll adopt another child in a few years. Henry is asking about siblings."

Tink sighed. "You need love, Regina. And not just the love of your son and your friends. You just...you just have to open your eyes to see it."

Unsure how to respond, Regina excused herself to go check on the boys. As she hurried toward the cookie station, she saw Robin laughing with the flirty elf. She pushed down the strange pain it caused her and focused on the only man in her life: Henry.

* * *

Regina and Henry had their Christmas Eve night traditions. Once they got home from Granny's party, Henry took a bath with little complaints. Regina pulled out the new pajamas she had bought for him to wear for Christmas morning. This year they were green with little reindeer on them. He put them on excitedly before following his mother down to the kitchen.

There, they placed the cookies they had made earlier in the week on a reindeer plate and poured a small glass of milk. Henry also added a few carrot sticks before carefully carrying the plate over to the coffee table, next to the tree. Regina placed the milk down next to it, nodding. "There. Santa is definitely going to see it."

Henry grinned at her. "Good. Do you think we made enough cookies? Maybe we should put out some more?"

"I think we have enough," Regina assured him. "After all, Santa will be eating lots of cookies tonight. We should leave some room for the others, right?"

"Right," Henry agreed before yawning.

She smiled, taking his hand. "Come on. I think someone's ready for bed."

He followed her up to his bed and let her tuck him in. She sat on the edge of his bed, looking at his bookcase. "What will it be tonight, my little prince?"

"Twas the Night Before Christmas!" he exclaimed, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "It's tradition."

She laughed, pulling out the book. "Right, how could I forget? Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a…"

"Mouse!" Henry chirped happily.

They continued like that-Regina reading the poem and Henry supplying a word or two every so often. His voice, though, got fainter and fainter until he missed the cue for "chimney." She glanced over the edge of the book to see his eyes were closed and his breathing evening out. But Regina finished reading, proclaiming Santa's wish for everyone to have a Merry Christmas and a good night.

Henry was sound asleep and she kissed his forehead before putting the book back on the shelf. She clicked on his Iron Man night light before turning off his lamp. Regina slipped out of his room, closing his door quietly behind her.

She padded down to her bathroom, where she drew herself a bubble bath. Henry had gotten her bubbles last Christmas that had smelled like peppermint and she thought it was festive as she slipped into the warm water. Regina let her cares and worries soak away as she sipped at a glass of wine she had left in there before going through her nightly routine with Henry.

The house was quiet and she closed her eyes, imagining the feel of a strong chest behind her and nimble fingers caressing her body. If she concentrated hard enough, she could almost detect Daniel's favorite sandalwood aftershave in the air and feel his lips against her hair. She could almost fool herself into thinking she wasn't alone after all.

Her wine glass was forgotten as she slid a hand down her wet body. A finger slipped inside her folds, finding her clit easily. She toyed with the nub, rubbing circles against it just as she liked. It was a faster pace than she preferred, but it was not about relaxing and pleasuring. This was about satisfying a need she often ignored. Besides, Henry was in the house and despite the door being locked, she still worried he might walk in on her.

Regina's hips began to buck as her toes curled, trying to find purchase against the porcelain tub. She continued to toy with her clit, gasping out as her body began to tingle in anticipation. Her eyes screwed shut, she did her best to call forth the image of the man she had loved. She saw him as undone as she was, naked and writhing, his mouth frozen in an "o" as his blue eyes bore into her.

Daniel's image, though, began to waver as she picked her speed even more. Her breathing grew shallow and she allowed herself to only gasp, not wanting to be louder than that, as his blue eyes grew brighter. His dark blond hair lightened into a more golden color, growing thicker and messier. She was shaking in anticipation as his jaw grew more square and coarse blond hair covered it, surrounding kissable lips. His shoulders broadened and god, she was so close…

"ROBIN!" Her body snapped up as water sloshed out of the tub and onto the floor. It continued to swirl around her as she rode out her orgasm, her fingers bringing her down gently.

She sunk back down until the water came to her chin, her body still trembling. As the haze receded in her mind, what had happened just hit her-Daniel had morphed into Robin in her fantasy and she had come with his name on her lips.

Regina covered her eyes as she groaned. What was going on? She decided to be nice to him for one day and she was already masturbating while thinking about him? Everything seemed so topsy-turvy.

Her thoughts still drifted back to Robin. Was he thinking of her while lying in his bed, strong fingers wrapped around his cock. Did she make his body thrum and his heart race? Was he trying to keep quiet so as not to disturb Roland while her name fell from his lips like a benediction?

She squeezed her legs shut as she clamped down on those thoughts. There would be no repeat performance. Her bathroom floor was wet enough.

Regina climbed out of the bath and drained the tub, trying to let all thoughts of Robin Locksley disappear with the water. He had been clear that he wasn't interested in her. If anything, he was thinking of the flirty elf tonight. And she knew that it shouldn't hurt her as much as it did.

She was lonely, she decided as she mopped up the water she splashed out. That was why she was focused so much on Robin. Maybe Tink was right after all, maybe she did need love. Perhaps she was just hiding from herself and a couple dates wouldn't hurt.

The bathroom clean and her wine finished, Regina cleaned her glass before heading back up to her bedroom. She pulled out the warm red flannel nightshirt she had bought for herself and pulled it over her head. As she turned down her blankets, she caught sight of a star shining in a sky over Storybrooke. A flight of fancy seized her and she smiled.

"Starlight, star bright, first stay I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the Christmas wish I wish tonight," she murmured. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath: "I wish for someone to love and who loves me back. I wish for romance."

She opened her eyes and swore the star was shining brighter. It filled her with joy and a hope her wish might come true as she climbed into bed. Turning off her lamp, she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing Regina grew aware of was how warm she was, all wrapped up in her blankets. She then felt the weight around her waist before feeling something solid against her back. Warm breath tickled the back of her neck. Regina scrunched her nose, trying to figure out if she was still dreaming or not.

Until something hard poked her in the back. She remembered that feeling all too well but never once had it appeared in any of her fantasies since Daniel's passing.

Her eyes popped open and her heart sped up. She held her breath as she realized someone was spooning her, his arm tightening around her as he let out a soft groan. It sounded like he was coming to as well. Then what would happen?

She tried to figure out how someone could've gotten into her house. Regina remembered locking the door as well as setting the alarm. And why would he climb into bed with her and cuddle? Why wouldn't he just rob her? Or worse? What kind of sicko was in her bed right now?

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself to roll over. She was going to come face-to-face with the intruder. And then she was going to deal with him. He was going to regret breaking into her house.

Regina turned and gasped. Lying next to her was Robin Locksley, a hand tucked under his pillow as he slept. She pushed against him, the force knocking her from her bed rather than him.

She scrambled to her feet, anger rising inside her. There were many things Robin was, but she never would've thought he broke into people's houses and cuddled them as they slept. She knew he was lonely but this was just wrong.

"Robin," she shouted, shaking him. "Robin Locksley, wake up!."

He snorted awake, his eyes flying open. Gasping, he sat up and glared at her. "Regina? Why are you in my room?"

"I'm not." She motioned around to what was clearly still her room. "You're in mine and I want to know the fuck why. So start talking and talk fast, Locksley."

* * *

 **A/N** : Looks like Regina's subconscious is trying to tell her something. Now that he's in her bed, will she listen?

The Mills and Locksleys are in for a very interesting Christmas!

Once again, thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting and the like! You are all awesome!

-Mac


	4. Santa's Gift

Chapter 4: Santa's Gift

Regina and Robin stood on opposite sides of the bed, staring at each other. He had accepted that he was in her room but had yet to provide an explanation for how he had gotten into her house.

She was trying not to notice that Robin had only slept in a pair of cotton boxers decorated with little candy canes. Nor did she eye his toned chest or his well sculpted legs. And his muscled arms certainly didn't make her go weak at the knees.

"Well?" she prompted, forcing herself to keep her eyes on his. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up more. "I don't have one, Regina. I have no clue what I'm doing in your house, let alone your bed. I swear to you I feel asleep in my own."

"So what are you saying? That you magically appeared in my bed?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm just as confused and scared as you."

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Who says I'm scared?"

He sighed. "You put on a good front, Regina, but I can see it. Your eyes give you away."

That as intriguing but she had no time to be distracted by the fact that Robin knew how to look for indicators of her moods. She had a mystery to solve. "Okay, this isn't funny, Robin. Tell me the truth," she said.

"I am," he insisted. "I had nothing to do with this and I have no clue what's going on. What will it take to get you to believe me?"

She shrugged. "Come up with a plausible theory."

"I can't. I should be at my home, with Roland…" His eyes widened in panic. "SHIT! Roland…"

Robin turned and opened the door, stopping short. Giggles reached Regina's ears and she hurried over to him. "What's going on?"

She looked down to find Henry and Roland sitting outside the door. They were grinning and their eyes were lit up. "Mom! Our Christmas wish came true!" Henry declared.

"Santa gave us what we wanted," Roland added.

Beside her, Robin let out a shuddering breath. "What do you mean, my boy? What did Santa give you?" he asked.

"He made me and Henry brothers, just like we wanted!" Roland jumped up and took his father's hand. "See?"

Regina glanced down to see a gold band resting around Robin's left index finger. It had been major town gossip when he had taken off the wedding ring Marian had given him. She had remembered seeing him rub that finger for a few weeks afterwards, as if trying to toy with the band like he used to. Regina had done the same after she had taken off her engagement ring from Daniel.

And though she would deny it, she also knew Robin's wedding ring had been silver, not gold.

He scrunched his face up as he studied it. "What…?"

"You have one too, Mom," Henry said, lifting up her left hand. Indeed, a matching gold band sat on her ring finger.

She frowned. "How...how did you see these so fast?"

"We also saw the picture," Roland answered, now in his father's arms.

"What picture?" Robin asked, looking between the two boys. "Where is it?"

Henry pointed down. "It's in the kitchen. We can show it to you."

Robin nodded. "Please do."

* * *

The Keurig finished brewing a mug of coffee for Robin and she popped in another one for herself. She had put on her black bathrobe, which was how she had discovered that all of Robin's clothes had been transported to her house as well. It was somewhat of a relief, though, as it allowed him to put on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. She didn't think she could handle any more conversations with Robin in only his boxers, not after what had happened in her bathtub the night before.

"I'm not sure how you take it," she said, placing the mug in front of Robin. "Milk? Creamer? Sugar? Sweetener?"

"Milk and sugar is fine," he replied. "Though I also wouldn't say no to whiskey and Bailey's instead."

She let out a snort. "An Irish coffee sounds great. Though I don't think you're supposed to drink it at eight in the morning."

"It's five o'clock somewhere, right?" He tilted his head, watching her as she grabbed the milk and sugar for him. As she set them down on the table, he whispered: "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Regina retrieved her coffee, using some caramel creamer and sweetener before joining him at the table.

She picked up the photograph Henry and Roland had been talking about. It showed her in a white pantsuit that showed a generous amount of cleavage with a silk wrap shirt under the white blazer. A gold necklace hung around her neck and her dark hair fell in well-coiffed waves. She beamed at the camera, one arm wrapped around Robin and the other around Henry.

Both wore tuxedos, as did Roland, with white roses pinned to their lapels. Robin's hair was loose, a lock falling into his eyes as he gazed adoringly at her. He held his son close, the two boys looking overjoyed.

"I can't tell where that supposedly was taken," he said, sipping his coffee.

"Town Hall," she replied, looking closely at the photograph. "That window in the background looks like the one celebrating miners. It would be right where they perform weddings."

Robin sighed. "So we eloped?"

"It seems so. Why? You've never struck me as a religious man." She tossed down the photograph with a frown.

He shrugged. "I'm not. But I do believe in getting married before a priest in a church."

That surprised her. "Oh. I guess...I guess I've never really cared where I got married. Just as long as I did."

"Is this real?" he asked, handing her the marriage certificate they had found along with two envelopes.

She scanned, recognizing the signatures of the town clerk and the mayor. Regina nodded. "It looks legit to me."

He pressed his lips together, shifting in his chair. "So do you think Santa really married us so Henry and Roland could be brothers?"

"While I could see Tink pulling off an elaborate photoshopped wedding picture and a forged marriage certificate...I can't see someone being able to move you, Roland and all your stuff without anyone waking up," she said.

Regina watched him come to the same conclusion she was slowly starting to accept-Santa was not only real, he had also made them a family through marriage without asking them first.

(He also owed her for several presents she had bought that he could've easily brought).

"Mom?" Henry peaked his head into the kitchen. "Are we going to open the presents soon? I'm getting hungry."

"And I want to see what else I got!" Roland appeared behind him, grinning.

Regina glanced over at Robin, who rubbed his face. "We need a few more minutes, you two. We still haven't read Santa's letter to us."

Henry's eyes lit up. "Our letter, Ro! We should read it too!"

"We should," Roland agreed, bounding into the kitchen to stand by his father. "Papa, can you hand me our envelope, please?"

Robin handed it to him and the two boys sat in the same chair, Henry watching over Roland's shoulder as he opened the envelope. Roland unfolded the letter inside and frowned. He held the letter out to his father. "Can you read this, please?"

"Of course," he said, taking the letter. He cleared his throat. "Dear Henry and Roland, congratulations! You both have been very good boys and so I have granted you your wish. You are now brothers.

"While brothers can be best friends, I must remind you that things won't be the same. You'll now be living in the same house and around each other all the time. You will annoy each other and you will fight. But remember that you are friends and that you love each other. Forgiveness is key. As is sharing. Always remember to share.

"Good luck and Merry Christmas," Robin finished. "Love, Santa Claus."

He folded up the letter and handed it to the boys. "Why don't you go wait in the living room, okay?"

"Okay," Henry said, hopping down. He then looked at her with his doe eyes. "You'll come in soon, though, right? So we can open presents?"

"Please?" Roland clasped his hands and fixed his big brown eyes on her as well. It seemed his were as lethal as her son's.

Regina sighed. "Yes, we'll be there soon. And you know what? How about I bring in some hot chocolate too?"

They gasped and nodded excitedly. "With cinnamon?" Henry asked.

"Of course," she replied, smiling softly at him. She then gave them a gentle push toward the door, watching as they raced away.

Robin sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "It would seem Santa expects us to stay married until death do us part, I guess."

"Hand me our letter," she said, holding out her hand. "Let's see what the jolly old elf himself has to say."

He placed the envelope in her palm. She opened it and pulled out the letter. Unfolding it, she let out a deep breath before reading. "Dear Robin and Regina, I'm sure you're very confused and probably very angry."

"No shit, Santa," Robin murmured. She agreed with the sentiment.

She swallowed before continuing. "I'm sure you're still coming to the realization that I am indeed real. Just think of all the times your sons got a present you didn't remember buying but was something they had really, really wanted. That was me."

Regina paused as she recalled a Millennium Falcon Lego set Henry had received last year. Judging by Robin's scrunched up face, he was thinking of something too. "Son of a…"

"Careful. He knows when you are sleeping, he knows when you're awake so I'm pretty sure he knows when you're cursing him out too," she warned him.

He glared at her. "Just keep reading, _Mrs. Locksley_."

She returned his glare but looked back down at the letter. "I get lots of requests for siblings. Of course, I can't grant those. My magic doesn't make babies. I was surprised, though, that your sons wanted to be brothers with each other. And that seemed like a request I might be able to grant, especially once I saw you two.

"I'll admit that marrying you might be a bit overdramatic, but desperate times call for desperate measures ...what the fuck, old man?" Regina yelled at the letter.

"Remember. He knows when you're sleeping…" Robin wiggled his eyebrows.

If only Santa had included the ability to set him on fire with her eyes. "Shut up, _husband_."

He scowled at her and triumph coursed through her as she returned to the letter. "Yes, you are legally married. No, you can't get out of it. Not yet, at least. To prove it, I'm going to ask you to pull on your rings."

They exchanged confused looks but did what Santa asked, tugging on their rings. Neither moved. "Bloody hell!" Robin exclaimed.

"You've noticed you can't take them off," Regina continued, seething. "And you won't be able to until the New Year. At that time, you can decide if you want to stay married or part ways. But only if you honestly give each other a chance. If you don't, then they will stay on for a year!"

He rubbed his face. "I thought he was supposed to be a good guy. And he's the one judging if _we're_ naughty or nice?"

Regina almost growled. "I would love to sue him but you can't sue Santa."

"What if I just take Roland and go home?" Robin asked. "What then?"

"You'll just reappear in my bed and Roland will appear in the room Santa gave him here. At least Santa let us live at my house," she huffed, looking over the rest of the letter.

He crossed his arms. "And what's so wrong with _my_ house?"

"While it's a charming cottage, it's small. We'd be right on top of each other. At least here, we all have space." She folded up the letter, tucking it back in the envelope. "So now what?"

"Santa didn't leave much of a choice. Looks like we're married for a week," he replied.

She sagged in her chair. "Then what are we going to tell people?"

He shrugged. "We have time to figure that out."

"Not really," she told him. "I'm supposed to go to my mother's this afternoon with Henry. If we're married and we're supposed to give it a chance, you and Roland are going to have to come with me."

Robin blanched. "Oh."

"Indeed." She sighed. "Shall we start putting a story together?"

Shaking his head, Robin stood. "Not yet. We have two very patient boys waiting to open their presents. We should do that, have breakfast and then work everything out. What do you say?"

"You have a point." She stood as well, straightening out her nightshirt. "Let me make the hot chocolate, then we can head in."

* * *

Henry held his wand reverently, noting that the box said it was an exact replica of Harry Potter's. Gryffindor robes were folded up next to him and _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ rested on top. He had gotten other gifts, including the usual boring ones of underwear and socks, but they paled in relation to this gift.

That and his new brother. Roland sat across from him, running his hand over his black bow. A quiver of arrows rested against his body, the feathers appearing to tickle his face. Every so often, Roland would brush them back but they would then fall back into place.

"Are you going to start competing, like your dad?" Henry asked him.

Roland looked up as if he forgot Henry was there. "I don't know," he replied before grinning. "And he's our dad now."

"Right," Henry replied with a grin. "Do you think he'll let me call him 'dad'?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Roland frowned. "Though wouldn't you call him 'papa' like me?"

Henry shrugged. "Are you going to start calling my mom 'mom' as well?"

"I guess so. If she let's me...I don't think she's very happy with everything." He sighed, setting his bow aside.

"No. Your dad isn't too pleased either."

"Our dad," Roland corrected again. "And I didn't think Santa would marry our parents. I just thought we'd all have to live together or something."

Henry twirled his new wand between his fingers. "We didn't really think this wish out, did we?"

"We're seven, Henry. How were we supposed to plan this out?" Roland frowned.

"My mom...Our mom likes plans. You should get used to that," Henry advised him. "We have our routines and she's not going to be happy to change them."

"I forgot how weird she is."

Henry bristled. "Mom isn't weird."

"Okay, okay." Roland held up his hands. "But why does she care about schedules so much? It's bad enough at school!"

"I know. But they make Mom happy."

"Maybe Papa can change that. Maybe he can make her happy." Roland rested his chin in his hand.

Henry thought about it. His mother had been acting strange the day before and was being nice to Robin. And Tink said that Robin already loved Regina. Maybe they could be a big happy family after all. "We just have to give Mom a push."

"What?" Roland perked up though he looked confused.

Scooting closer, Henry grinned at him. "Dad already like likes Mom. We just have to get her to realize she like likes him too."

"How?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "You need to watch more Christmas movies. We'll just let the Christmas spirit get to them!"

"So we're going to trick them into kissing under the mistletoe?" Roland deadpanned.

"Pretty much." Henry shook his new brother. "Come on, we've gotten our wish. However it won't be fun if my mom and your dad are fighting all the time. We need to get them to be happy they're married."

Nodding, Roland straightened up a bit. "Okay. So we get Mom to realize she's madly in love with Papa. Should be easy right?"

"Right." Henry grinned. "Operation Family Matters is a go."

* * *

Regina cleaned up from lunch, still nowhere near coming up with a plausible story to explain how she had gotten married without mentioning it to any of her family. She stood at the sink, hanging her head over it as she imagined the scolding she was in for from Mother in a few hours.

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Robin asked from behind her.

She turned around to find him leaning against one of her kitchen chairs. His head was tilted and he frowned, watching her. Regina wondered if he was weighing her against flirty elf, knowing she would certainly come up wanting.

"Regina?" he prompted again, softly.

"Sorry," she said. "I guess I'm just nervous about later."

He nodded. "Understandable. I'm sure your family will be surprised but they'll come around, right? They'll accept it and not give you a hard time, right?"

She sighed. He had no clue what he and Roland were about to walk into and she wanted to tell him to stay home. But Santa's letter had been clear. They were married for now and they had to act like it. Which meant she had to subject him to her family.

"We can tell Mary Margaret and David the truth," she decided.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Yes. Believing that Santa is real and married us so Henry and Roland could be brothers is right up their alley. Leopold isn't going to care. So we just have to worry about my sister and my mother. I know you own nice suits. Does Roland have one?"

Taken aback, he nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You need to wear them. Zelena has clients coming for Christmas dinner so we have to be all dressed up," she explained, turning back to the sink.

"It's Christmas. It should be a time for family, not business." She could hear the disdain in his voice.

Her own bitterness crept up into her reply. "Yeah, but that's not how things are done in the Mills-Blanchard house. It's business first. Everything you do should be to advance either yourself or the family."

"That's bullshit," he said, shaking his head as his cheeks grew red. "God, Regina, you and Henry deserve so much better."

She smiled briefly, her heart beating faster at his words. After a few moments, she turned around and shrugged. "It's our family. I'm used to it."

"Doesn't mean it's right." He crossed his arms.

Regina frowned. "Does this mean you're not coming?"

"No," he replied. "No, Roland and I will go and I'll give this marriage a chance."

"Even if it means just standing there, smiling and not complaining about how fucked up my family is?" She couldn't chance anything that day. It was bad enough she was bringing a husband and new son to dinner. Regina didn't need him fighting with her family on top of it.

He let out a breath. "Yes. I think I can hold my tongue for a few hours."

"Good," she replied, squaring her shoulders. "We should start getting ready. Mother doesn't tolerate tardiness."

"Of course she doesn't," he muttered. "Along with fun, apparently."

Regina bit her lip to keep from chuckling. "Those are the types of comments you need to keep to yourself until we get back. Got it?"

"I got it." He held up his hands and nodded. "But if I explode from containing my sarcasm, you better put something sarcastic on my tombstone."

"Don't worry. I'll come up with something perfect." She was struck by the situation-she was bantering with Robin Locksley while they were standing in her kitchen in their pajamas on Christmas morning. It was something she never even imagined.

An awkward silence descended upon them and he rubbed his arm. "I'll...um...I'll go take a shower. Want to impress the in-laws."

He hurried from the room and she took a few moments to collect herself. Their morning had gotten off to a rocky start, but she had to admit that being married to Robin wasn't so bad. He seemed to care more about her than her family, with the exception of Mary Margaret, though that wasn't too hard to do.

She collapsed in a nearby chair. Everything was so crazy. And she was still dealing with the lingering memory of her fantasies of him the night before. What would he say if he knew about them?

"Mom? Can I have some more juice?" Roland appeared in the kitchen, clutching his empty cup.

Her heart skipped a beat when he called her _mom_ and she smiled at him. "Of course, sweetheart. Give me your cup, please."

"Thank you." He handed her the cup, watching her as she poured him some more apple juice.

She gave the cup back to him before crouching down to look him in the eyes. "How are you doing? This must be surprising."

"Not really," he replied. "Henry and I wished it."

"So you're okay living here now with me and Henry?"

He paused before frowning. "I guess I do miss my house a little. But my room here is so much bigger."

She laughed before rubbing his arm. "You don't have to call me 'Mom' though. It's okay. I know you have another mother."

"Mama is in heaven," Roland replied. "You're here. And I want to call you 'mom.' You can have two, right?"

"Yes," Regina said, nodding. "You can have two."

"And Henry can have two dads!" His tone was chipper as he beamed at her.

She smiled at him. "Of course. His dad is in heaven with your mama. I'm sure both of them are watching us."

"Do you think they would be happy we're a family now?" Roland's eyes were wide and she thought she saw a tear or two.

Regina pulled him closer. "Of course they would. They just want us to be happy."

"But you're not happy." He sniffed.

She sighed, knowing the boys had to have picked up on how angry she and Robin had been earlier. "We were surprised, Roland. Your father woke up in my bed after falling asleep in his."

"Oh," he said, before looking up at her with hopeful eyes. "So you're not angry?"

Regina hesitated, unsure how to answer and wishing Robin would hurry up with his shower. There were so many complicated issues raised by what Santa Claus of all people had done to grant the boys' their wishes. Namely the issue of consent, marrying them without at least giving them a choice. The fact he was doing so after the fact seemed paltry to her.

"Mom?" Roland prompted.

She shook her head, pulling him close. "This is a strange situation. Your father and I need time. Do you think you and Henry can give us that?"

He nodded, before glancing down at his juice. "I won't call you 'mom' then."

"No," she replied, gently raising his head with two fingers tucked under his chin. "If you want to call me 'mom,' then go ahead. Just check with your father, okay?"

"Okay." Roland gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom!"

He turned to head out of the room but stopped as if he thought of something. Turning back toward her, he tilted his head. "Do you love Papa?"

 _Out of the mouth of babes_...She took a deep breath. "I don't think I can answer that now, Roland. Once again, there's a lot of things to think about."

"Oh." His shoulders sagged. "Okay."

Roland walked off and she couldn't figure out something to say to make him feel better. Anything she could say sounded like it would be a lie.

Yet she still felt awful.

* * *

Henry climbed up the stairs and crept toward the bathroom, seeing the light on. Robin was humming and he peaked in to find his new father standing at the sink, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was filling the sink with water and had pulled out a razor as well as shaving cream.

"You shave?" he asked, clinging to the door.

Robin jumped a little before looking over at him, smiling. "I do. Mostly I trim the scruff, as your mother calls it, so it doesn't get too unruly."

"Oh," Henry replied.

"Do you think I should shave it off?" Robin rubbed his chin. "Do you think your mother would prefer me that way?"

Henry frowned, shrugging. "I don't know. I know Grandmother doesn't like it. She yelled at Uncle David last year when he didn't shave for the Christmas party."

"So I should shave it," he replied, frowning at the mirror. "It's been years since I've done that."

"Can I watch you? I've never seen a man shave before," Henry said, creeping closer to him.

Robin grinned at him. "Of course! Why don't you have a seat on the toilet? I think you'll have a good view from there."

Henry crossed behind him, climbing up to kneel on the toilet cover and lean against the counter. "Does shaving hurt?"

"No," he replied. "Unless I nick myself, but that's more of a sting. And I do my best not to do that."

Robin lathered up his shaving cream, spreading it over his cheeks. "What do you say? Should I go completely bare or leave the mustache?"

"I'd go bare. I don't think Grandmother likes any hair on the face. She says it only belongs on top of the head. And in men, it should be cut close. I don't think she's going to like Roland's curls." Panic seized Henry as he thought about his new brother and what Grandmother would say to him.

Washing off his hands, Robin frowned again. "Your grandmother seems to have a lot of opinions."

"More like rules," he replied. "And you have to follow them or she gets even meaner."

"But she's nice to you, right? You're her grandson."

Henry shook his head. "I don't think she liked my father so she doesn't like me. She pretty much ignores me, though she's also pretty tough on my cousin Poppy. And she's only five."

Robin sighed, picking up his razor. "I am not looking forward to meeting her, then. But for now, she's not here. And _my_ rule is that there are no sad faces on Christmas."

At his look, Henry gave him a wide smile before chuckling. "With all that shaving cream, you look like Santa Claus."

"I do, don't I?" Robin chuckled. He raised the razor to his cheek. "Not for much longer, though."

He leaned closer to the mirror as he started to carefully run the razor along his cheek. A scratching noise was heard but it didn't seem to hurt, just like he had said, so Henry figured everything was okay. He watched Robin's every stroke, sure and quick. The shaving cream disappeared, as did his whiskers, with each movement and dip of the razor in the sink.

When almost all the shaving cream was gone, Robin ran a facecloth under warm water and washed his face of any leftovers. He then pulled out a bottle with amber liquid inside. "And now for the finishing touches," he said.

"What's that?"

"Aftershave," Robin replied, splashing some on his hands. He then patted his cheeks. "It's to help soothe the skin."

Henry sniffed the air and smiled. "It smells like the Christmas tree."

Robin chuckled. "That's because it's a mixture of cedarwood and pine needles. I like to smell like a forest, as your mother once told me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Mom." Henry rested his chin on his arms as he looked up at Robin, studying him. "My dad died before I was born...is this what it's like to have one?"

"It is." After pausing for a moment, Robin knelt down to be eye level with him. "I don't know what's going to happen with all of this once Santa's magic wears off. But until it does, I'm going to be the best dad to you just like I try to be to Roland."

"Then can I call you 'Dad'?" Henry asked, sitting properly on the toilet's lid.

Robin smiled, rubbing his arms. "If it's okay with your mom, I'd love for you to call me 'Dad.'"

Henry grinned, hopping off the toilet. "Great! I'll go talk to her."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Robin ruffled his hair. "I'm going to go find a suit. Any advice on picking one?"

Tapping his chin, Henry thought back to his grandmother's rules. "I'd stick with black. Grandmother says you can never go wrong with it."

Robin chuckled. "Good choice. Thanks for helping."

"Thanks for letting me watch you shave." Henry hugged him, relishing the feeling when Robin cupped the back of his head and rocked him. It was something his mother did and it felt both familiar and new.

He pulled back and skipped out of the bathroom, giddy. But as he headed back downstairs, something Robin said concerned him. He hurried to the living room, where Roland was now playing with his Captain America action figure.

Roland looked up and smiled when he saw Henry. "Grab your Iron Man and we can play Avengers!"

"Not just yet," Henry said, kneeling next to him. "Your dad just said something that I think you should know."

" _Our_ dad."

"Not for long. He said he'd be the best dad to me until Santa's magic wore off. That means this isn't going to last, Ro!"

Roland frowned, letting Captain America fall to the floor. "How long do you think we have?"

"I don't know." Henry sighed. "We should've heard what their letter said."

"Why don't we go read it?" Roland suggested.

Henry frowned. "It's not addressed to us."

"So?" Standing, Roland walked toward the kitchen. He paused, looking over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Sighing, Henry followed him into the kitchen. His mother was nowhere to be seen, so he guessed she was upstairs getting ready. They still had to work fast before someone came down and caught them, though.

Roland climbed onto a chair and pulled the letter toward him. He looked it over, reading it. "There's lots of big words."

"That's because it was meant for the adults," Henry replied. "But can you see if we have a time limit?"

Biting his lip, Roland kept reading until he got to the end. "We have until the New Year."

"That's next week!" Sadness filled Henry. "We're only going to be brothers for seven days."

Putting down the letter, Roland frowned. "So we really need to get them to fall in love. Operation Family Matters has to work."

"We're going to need help," Henry said before smiling. "I know just who to ask. Keep a lookout while I make a call."

* * *

Regina turned the knob to her bedroom door and entered, trying to decide which outfit Mother would criticize the least. She didn't think her mother would approve of the dress Tink had made for her and then figured she couldn't go wrong with one of her many black dresses.

She stopped short, though, remembering she was now sharing the bedroom with Robin Locksley. Who was standing there in black silk boxers and a bright blue shirt still not yet buttoned. It once again let her look over his well-toned chest and she sucked in air as an uneasy but warm feeling settled low in her stomach.

Focusing on his face so as not to keep ogling him, her mouth fell open as she took in his clean-shaven appearance. She had never seen him without his scruff and it felt weird, like she was staring at his evil twin or something.

"You shaved," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing his chin. "Henry said your mother didn't approve of facial hair."

"She doesn't." Regina continued to stare, unable to say anything else as she took it all in. It was as if her mind had stopped functioning.

He frowned. "Do you like it?"

"No," she replied, surprised by the revelation. After years of deriding his scruff, she realized she had just been parroting back her mother and that she actually liked it on him.

Robin looked surprised too. "Oh."

"But thank you. For shaving and trying to please my mother. I doubt you will, she's a very difficult woman to please, but the thought counts." She gave him a soft smile to show she meant every word.

He smiled back at her before it fell a bit. "I got the feeling your mother is never pleased from Henry. He thinks she hates him because she hated his father, who I assume was your late fiancé."

Biting her lip, Regina quickly closed her door and locked it. This was not a conversation she wanted Henry to overhear.

"No, my mother didn't like Daniel," she said softly, turning to face him as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Even though he and I had been top of our law class together, she still thought he wasn't good enough for our family because his were nobodies. She was pretty glad when he died and wasn't very supportive of my grief, thinking I should've moved on the moment they lowered the coffin into the ground."

Robin's frown deepened and he seemed to be turning red. "That's absolutely horrible. You had people who supported you, right? I know I couldn't have gotten through Marian's death without my friends."

"I had support. Granny kept me fed and Mary Margaret practically moved in," she said, smiling at the memory.

"So she dislikes Henry because she feels his father was not worthy of being in her family? So Henry is not worthy to be in her family?" There was a growl to his voice now that startled and excited her.

She swallowed that down. "No. She dislikes Henry...because he's adopted."

"WHAT?" Steam was practically coming out of Robin's ears as he yelled. It surprised her at how angry he was on Henry's behalf and it touched her at the same time.

Regina hurried forward, though, resting her hands on his firm chest. "Shh! We don't want the boys to come poking around. I've never told Henry the truth."

"Of course not. To know his grandmother doesn't accept him because he's not blood is stupid. I'm liking your mother less and less if she would make a child feel bad because of something like that...And you were talking about the fact Henry doesn't know he's adopted," he finished.

She nodded. "I've decided to wait until he's older to tell him. Mother has already rejected him...I don't want him to feel lost in this world. He and I belong to each other. Blood doesn't have to tie us together."

"Of course," he said, rubbing her arms. She didn't know why it was soothing and she resisted the urge to lean against him for a hug. "I won't breathe a word to him, Regina."

"Well, you haven't so far. So thank you." She turned from him before she did something drastic, walking away to put some distance between them.

He followed her, though. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone in this town knows Henry's adopted. They won't tell him but I'm sure they would've told you," she said, turning to face him again. "Besides, I'm sure it's pretty obvious."

Robin shook his head. "No one has told me about Henry being adopted. And it's not obvious. You and Henry just seem so much alike…"

"I guess we're an argument for nurture over nature."

"You're a model for good parenting." He took her hand again and her stomach did flips. This was getting dangerous.

She pulled away, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well, now you know. Mother does her best not to bring it up to Henry but I always fear it's on the tip of her tongue."

He nodded. "I understand. I will run interference if I have to."

"Thank you," she said. "I know that's asking a lot of you. You've suddenly found yourself married to me and now you have to deal with Mother. That's not very fair, I know."

"It's okay. We'll get through this." He winked at her, before opening one of the drawers. "So, which tie should I pick?"

She sighed, heading over to look over his shoulder. Cedarwood and pine needles wafted up from him and she frowned. "You smell like a Christmas tree."

He chuckled. "Your son said the same thing."

"Only because it's the truth." She studied the ties all folded up inside the drawer, impressed he owned so many and that they were finally made. Pulling out a dark blue one, she held it up to his eyes. "This one. It makes your eyes pop."

"Staring at my eyes?" he teased.

"Yes." They were the only safe place she felt she could look but now she was even reconsidering that. For there was a warmth and an affection there that made her stomach flip all over again.

She pulled away again, cursing out Santa's decision to make them share a bedroom. Now she had nowhere to retreat from him. Instead, she stepped into her closet. "What dress do you think I should wear? I was thinking black but I'm not sure which one."

"You're really asking my opinion? I'm touched," he said, finally buttoning up his shirt. Now if only he would put on some pants.

Regina shrugged. "It seems like a safe place to start."

He nodded, stepping closer to the closet to study his options. Robin pulled out a white Cashmere dress with three-quarter sleeves and a cowl neckline. "This one," he said.

"Mother won't approve of white," she replied. "Especially after Labor Day."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Is that why you're always in black?"

"Black is my color." She shrugged.

"I would've thought red." He turned back to the closet. "I think you'll look absolutely stunning in the white, but if you insist…"

She normally didn't cave to such flattery but Regina lunged for the dress in his arms. "Well, if you insist…"

"I'm suggesting," he replied, stepping away from the closet. "I think it's the right choice but I'm not going to force you to wear it just because of that. Wear what you want, Regina. You'll look good in anything."

His words and insistence on not controlling her almost brought her to tears. She then cursed herself for that, knowing his kindness should not do that to her. "Aren't you very complimentary today?" she asked, trying to deflect with humor.

"It's amazing what I can achieve when my foot is not lodged firmly in my mouth," he replied, moving toward the bed. He picked up his pants and paused before softly admitting: "I've always thought highly of you, Regina."

She held the dress against her chest, her heart hammering against her ribcage. Regina wished she could say the same about him, but she knew it wasn't the truth. It was clear he was being honest with her.

He pulled on his pants before grabbing a belt from the same drawer with all his ties. As he slid it on, Robin turned to her. "I'll leave you to change in private and go move the boys along," he said.

"Thank you," she replied as he left, closing the door behind him.

Regina sat down on her bed, stunned. Her life was all turned around and she didn't expect it to right itself for a long time. She was married to Robin Locksley, who was proving to be a kind and considerate partner.

Maybe Santa knew what he was doing…

* * *

 **A/N** : So Robin and Regina are now seeing other sides to each other. Robin is learning more about her that explains so much about her while she's realizing the image she's built of him in her head might not be reality.

Henry and Roland are determined to be brothers for a lot longer than a week. Will they succeed?

Stay tuned!

-Mac


	5. Family Dinner

Chapter 5: Family Dinner

Regina drove carefully through the snow-covered streets, making a mental note to complain at the next town hall meeting about the lack of plowing. It was quiet in the car as Robin had given the boys his iPad so they could watch a Christmas movie on the drive over. He didn't talk much either as if understanding that she needed to concentrate.

The quiet also left her alone with her thoughts, which were dangerous. She worried about how her mother would react to finding out she was suddenly married and to Robin Locksley, no less. No doubt Mother still remembered their fight before the boys' Christmas pageant and probably was still plotting some petty revenge against Robin for his snappish tone.

As she turned onto the main road that would lead to Leopold's mansion, she gripped the wheel tighter even though the road was clear of snow. She realized that she had told her mother that she wasn't bringing anyone but Henry and now she was showing up with two more people. Mother was going to kill her.

"Regina? Regina, what's wrong?" Robin asked her, voice soft.

"I'm a dead woman."

"Because you got married?"

"Because I told mother to only count me and Henry. Now I'm bringing two more people and I'm going to throw everything off! She won't have the right amount of settings or chairs or enough food…"

Her breathing grew difficult and she struggled to suck in enough air. A cold sweat broke out at her hairline and she began to shake. Nausea creeped up on her as she considered just curling up in the snow.

Robin grabbed the steering wheel. "Regina, pull over," he said, voice stern. "Pull over now."

She managed to do that, pulling off to the side of the road and putting the car in park. As she sat back, darkness started to creep into her vision. Despite the cold sweat, she felt her body begin to overheat.

A burst of cold cooled her and she felt Robin lean across her, unbuckling her. He then pulled her from the car, holding her close against him. "It's okay, Regina. I'm here."

"I can call Archie if you want," she heard Henry say. She closed her eyes as she felt tears beginning to form. Regina hated to break down like this in front of him.

"Thanks, Henry," Robin said, "but I think I've got it. Your mother just needs a moment."

She needed more than just a moment but she was grateful to him for handling the situation since she was too weak to do so. "I'm pathetic," she sobbed.

"No, you're not," he replied.

"I'm crying in the middle of the road."

He held onto her tighter. "You're having a panic attack because of your mother. So what that you're bringing two more people? She can just get out two more settings, maneuver everyone around and dole everyone a little less food. She can fucking adapt. It's what a good hostess does, or at least that's what my mum always told me."

Regina let out a watery laugh. "I would pay you good money to say that to my mother."

"I will gladly do it for free," he said. "I am more than willing to be the bad guy in this situation, Regina. You can blame everything on me. I don't care."

Her breathing was getting better and she drew more and more cold air into her lungs. She was also starting to feel the chill though she didn't think that was why she was trembling. "Thank you, Robin. But are you sure you want to do that?"

"I've always wanted to be the son-in-law the parents hated," he quipped, eyes sparkling as he rubbed her arms. "Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?"

She sighed, glancing down at her shaking hands. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Go on and get in," he said, giving her a little push toward the passenger's side.

Once they were both settled in, Robin smiled at the boys. "Sorry for the delay, you two. Let's get going."

Henry leaned forward, concern in his hazel eyes. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she assured him. "I just had a moment but Robin talked me through it."

"Okay." But there was still concern in his eyes and she saw it reflected in Roland's now as well. It made her feel guilty as it was bad enough Henry had to deal with how fucked up she was. Roland shouldn't have to deal with it as well.

Robin put the car into motion and she distracted herself by giving him directions to Leopold's. While her panic attack had passed, she still felt nauseous as they approached the mansion...and her mother.

* * *

They pulled up at the same time as the Nolans. Regina was eager to speak to her stepsister before they got inside the house, knowing she and David would believe the crazy morning she had already had.

Mary Margaret and David couldn't hide their surprise as they watched Robin get out of Regina's car. She hurried over to the two of them. "It's a crazy story," she started.

"You and Robin finally realized you'd be great together and acted on the feelings you didn't think any of us noticed?" David asked. "Doesn't sound so crazy to me."

"We're married." She pulled off her left glove and held up her hand so they could see her gold band.

Mary Margaret gasped as she grabbed Regina's hand, studying it. Hurt filled her green eyes. "You didn't invite me?"

"There wasn't any ceremony," Regina replied. "Santa married us."

David let out a little laugh. "What?"

The story spilled from Regina's lips and as she went on, their smiles dropped into incredulous looks. Mary Margaret stared at her as she asked: "So you and Robin have to be married for at least a week?"

"Apparently," she replied, watching as Robin pulled the bag of presents from the trunk. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell Mother."

"What are you going to tell her? Because I don't think she's going to buy 'Santa married us to grant our sons a wish,' Regina," David said, shaking his head.

She blew out. "I know. Robin and I think we've come up with something vaguely plausible. It won't please Mother, especially as I told her yesterday just to expect Henry and me."

"There's a lot that won't please your Mother," he replied. "Actually, nothing pleases your mother."

"I'm convinced and I've never met the woman," Robin said, coming to stand by Regina's side.

Her stomach turned as she realized that Robin was being serious about not knowing her mother. She believed he was the only one in Storybrooke who wouldn't recognize Cora Mills-Blanchard. It didn't bode well.

Mary Margaret seemed to agree as well. "You've never met my stepmother? Cora is always in town with Daddy. I'm sure you've seen her."

"Maybe," he conceded with a shrug. "But no one's really pointed her out to me. So I guess I get to meet her now. That is if we ever head inside."

They all nodded and David turned to detach Neal's carrier from the car seat base. Robin took Regina's hand, squeezing it. "It's going to be okay. Just remember to keep breathing."

"Robin, wait. There's something I should probably tell you about my mother," she started, trying to dig in her heels to stop him.

He doesn't halt his walk to the backdoor. "I think I've heard enough, Regina. Don't worry."

Oh, she was worried. She was very worried.

They entered the house and Johanna, Leopold's loyal housekeeper, greeted them. Her eyes widened as did her smile when she saw Robin and Roland. "Who are these fine gentlemen you've brought, Regina?" she asked.

"Johanna, this is Robin and his son Roland," she introduced. "Robin's...he's my husband. We got married the other day."

Her smile grew wider as she hugged Regina. "Congratulations. I've been hoping you would find someone to love you like Daniel did."

Regina's stomach flipped again, this time as she thought of her late fiancé. What would he think about the turn her life had taken? Would Daniel approve of this marriage?

Johanna let her go and rounded on Robin. "You treat Regina right, got it? She deserves happiness and love."

"I definitely agree about that," he replied, eyes focused on Regina. It sent a warmth coursing through her.

That warmth froze when she heard her mother's voice from the hallway. "Johanna! We heard the cars pull up. Is everyone here?"

Mother entered the kitchen, wearing a black pantsuit with a red silk shirt underneath. Her brown hair was loose and fell about her shoulders in gentle waves. Expensive diamond earrings and a matching necklace complemented the look. Regina figured they were Leopold's Christmas gifts to her.

Zelena was right on her heels, wearing a dark green cocktail dress that seemed a bit too tight for either a family function or a business dinner in Regina's opinion. Her red hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a gold heart around her neck, another new bauble. It seemed everyone but Regina had gotten jewelry for Christmas from their husbands.

Then again, Robin didn't get her anything for Christmas. Santa didn't leave them presents to give to each other.

Both stared at Robin and Roland, though only Zelena let her surprise show as her mouth fell open. Mother just pressed her lips tighter, a sign that she was displeased. Regina inched closer to Robin, who took her hand.

"I thought you weren't bringing anyone, Regina," Mother said by way of greeting. She glanced back up at Robin.

Regina took a deep breath. "I know. This was a relatively recent development, Mother. I apologize."

"Why didn't you call? Now we're going to have to move everyone around to accommodate your...boyfriend?" Mother raised an eyebrow in askance.

"Husband," Robin said before Regina could reply. He wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling at Mother. "We're married."

Zelena made a sound of disbelief as Mother's lips disappeared completely. Regina squeezed Robin's hand, waiting for her to unleash hell on them.

"Married? And when was the joyous occasion?" she asked, voice still calm.

"Two days ago," Regina replied, recalling the date on the marriage license provided by Santa. "We went down to City Hall and eloped."

Her sister let out a laugh, pressing her hand to her forehead. "The biggest deal of my life and you decide to elope. Great, Regina.

Mary Margaret jumped in. "David, why don't you take Henry and Roland to the playroom? They don't need to hear this."

"Right," David agreed, carrying Neal in his carrier still. He motioned for the boys to follow him. "Come on. I'm sure Poppy is looking forward to seeing you. Right, Zelena?"

Zelena gave him a tight smile. "I'm sure. Please make sure my daughter didn't rip her stockings. I only brought one spare."

"Of course." David ushered the boys from the room and silence descended upon the room.

Mother sighed. "Help me understand this, Regina. Weren't you just arguing with this man just a week ago at Henry's school play?"

Regina heard Robin gasp and knew the pieces were falling into place for him. She took a deep breath. "Well, Mother, you see…"

"We had a lover's spat, Cora," he said. "I'm sure you understand that couples fight. We made up and decided to get married."

"You can call me Mrs. Mills-Blanchard," Mother snapped before she turned back to Regina. "You've never been impulsive, Regina. Why just up and marry this man?"

All the answers she and Robin had formulated earlier flew out of her mind as she stood in front of her mother. Mother was going to tear down every one of them. She was stupid for thinking they could fool her.

"Because we love each other," Robin insisted.

Regina closed her eyes as Mother cackled. "Love is weakness, you stupid, pathetic man."

He squeezed Regina's hand tighter as Mary Margaret next spoke: "Cora, please. It's Christmas. Can't we just be happy for Regina and Robin?"

"This isn't a fairy tale, Mary Margaret," Zelena said. When Regina opened an eye, she saw her sister standing with her hands on her hips as she scowled at their step-sister. "This is real life. Regina has gone and acted selfishly. She needs to accept that there are consequences."

"You and your mother hurling insults at us aren't consequences," Robin replied. "They are just you being cruel."

Leopold entered the kitchen, looking wide-eyed and angry. "You've all spent a long time in here. I can't distract our guests much longer."

Mother nodded. "Sorry. Regina has decided to spring a very big surprise on us. She's married."

"Oh." Leopold's eyebrows went up into his receding hairline as he looked over at Robin and Regina. "Umm...Congratulations?"

"It's definitely good news, Daddy." Mary Margaret smiled and hugged him, playing him perfectly. She would get him to at least soften up to the marriage and tacitly accept Robin and Roland.

She was going to owe her step-sister something for this. Probably to babysit Neal so Mary Margaret and David could have a date night.

Leopold pulled away from his daughter. "Johanna, take Regina's coat as well as her husband's. We should all head to the living room. The Arendelles are waiting for us."

Johanna took their coats. "Don't let them get to you," she told them. "You two deserve to be happy."

Robin nodded. "I'll remember that. And I'll remind her of it."

"Good," Johanna said before disappearing into the cloak room.

Regina turned to Robin, lowering her voice to a whisper. "You don't have to stay. I can think of some excuse for you and Roland."

"If I leave, I'm taking you and Henry with me," he replied, also in a whisper. "I am not leaving you two alone now that I know that awful woman is your mother."

"You honestly didn't know before?" Surprise filled Regina and if she wasn't so terrified, she'd laugh at the fact that there was indeed one person who didn't know who Cora Mills-Blanchard was.

He shook his head. "Though it makes more sense now why she broke up our fight and scolded us. I thought she was some random stranger who thought it was her place to put us in ours."

"Not that time, but I wouldn't put it past her with people she wasn't related to…" Regina trailed off.

Robin squeezed her shoulder before walking out of the kitchen with her. "We're going to go in there, act like a happily married couple, I'll do my best from trying to kill any of your family members and then we're going home and getting drunk once the boys are in bed. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed before guiding him to the front parlor. For some reason, she was feeling a bit better with Robin by her side.

She'd have to explore that later.

* * *

It was the most awkward Christmas Robin had ever had.

And not just because he had woken up from a very erotic dream featuring one Regina Mills to find her standing over him, angrier than he had ever seen her. Not just because Santa had apparently married them because their sons wished to be brothers. And certainly not just because he was starting to see sides of her that he had never before, sides that concerned him but made him understand her better.

Made him love her more.

What was really making it awkward was having to spend Christmas with her family in a parlor that looked like Cora had ripped a page out of _Good Housekeeping_ and somehow brought it to life. Evergreen garlands lined the elaborate hearth, which was decorated with festive candles and angel figurines as well as large red velvet bows. A large Douglas fir stood in the corner, covered in white lights and expensive looking ornaments. There were no Santas made from little hands or clothespin reindeer decorating those boughs.

Leopold Blanchard was an older man who seemed to have retreated from his family years ago. He just sat in an armchair pretending to pay attention but Robin could tell he was really a million miles away. Zelena's husband, Hades, was at least present. But he scanned the room with gray eyes, as if they were all threats to him. He seemed to be waiting for a fight and Robin swore he wasn't going to be the one to give it to him. For while Hades looked like a wisp of a man, he also looked like one who didn't fight fair.

Cora sat in a beautiful high back chair with expensive upholstery, conducting court with Zelena by her side. Mother and daughter dominated the conversations and controlled who was allowed to participate. The only saving graces amongst the lot of them were Mary Margaret and David, both of whom had some humanity and decency. They also cared about Regina too, though they didn't do much to stop Cora's passive-aggressive way of tearing down her daughter.

Or maybe it was just because they were all powerless to stop her. She hid her jabs in what appeared to be polite and complimentary things about Regina addressed to the Arendelle family. It made it difficult for him to call her out because she wasn't being overtly rude and he doubted their guests knew she was really taking jabs at Regina.

"Yes, my daughter is a single mother. Or at least was," Cora said, shooting him a cold look. "I'm guessing it will be easier to parent now that she has Robin. Though he brings a son of his own to this marriage, so that might cancel things out."

"I'm sure Robin and Regina are going to parent well. And it's always easier to be a team," Gerda Arendelle replied, looking as uncomfortable as everyone else.

Maybe they did know what was going on after all.

Cora nodded. "I guess you're right. Though who knows if they'll add any more children to this family?"

"Well, are you?" Gerda asked, addressing Robin and Regina rather than talking like they weren't in the room.

Regina sat up straighter and he saw her clutch her hand to keep it from shaking. He took it as he smiled at the older woman. "We're not too sure about that. We're still debating if we want another one or if it'll just be our two."

"Can you afford five mouths rather than four?" Zelena asked, sounding as sweet as Cora but clearly not as versed as her mother in disguising nasty comments as caring questions.

"I think we can," he replied. "Regina makes a good salary at the DA's office and I do a good business. We might have to budget ourselves down to the last penny, but I believe if we want another child, we will make it happen."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Regina smile as she stared down at her lap. It warmed his heart.

Zelena stood, giving everyone a fake smiling. "Can I get anyone a refill on their wine?"

"I'll take some," Cora replied, holding out her empty glass to her daughter. "Gerda? Elsa? Anna? Kristoff?"

The entire Arendelle family squirmed, the two daughters sitting on the couch with Anna's fiancé in between them. Elsa and Kristoff both shook their heads but Anna held out her glass. "I guess I could do with a little more," she said, sounding uncertain.

"I could have some more as well," Leopold said, contributing to the conversation for the first time since they left the kitchen.

Zelena turned to Robin, an unnerving glint in her eyes. "Could you be a dear brother-in-law and help me?"

"Of course," he said, despite Regina's wide-eyed expression which clearly pleaded with him not to go. He was determined to flip whatever Zelena was planning on doing to him, to show his new sister-in-law he was not one to be messed with.

Robin leaned down to give Regina a quick kiss on her forehead. "Don't go," she whispered.

"I'll be fine," he replied, winking at her.

It was only when he was out of the room and in the quiet hall that he realized she hadn't wanted to be left alone. He couldn't turn back, though, and guilt settled like a stone in his stomach as he followed Zelena to the kitchen.

She set down the glasses but made no move toward the bottles of wine sitting on the counter. Instead, she turned to Robin and he steeled himself for the interrogation he knew she wanted to give him.

"So you married my sister," she began.

He nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because I love her," he repeated, crossing his arms.

Zelena laughed-a cold and cruel one. "Please. No one really gets married for love. Except maybe Mary Margaret and David, but those two are deluded enough to think they are living in a fairy tale."

Robin scowled. "Okay, then. Why do people get married in your world, Zelena?"

"My world is the real world, Robin," she stressed. "And people get married for money. It's really just a tax break."

Good to see romance was alive and well.

Robin swallowed down his sarcasm, though, and casually leaned against the counter. "So you think I married Regina for her money?"

"For our money. Come on, Robin. You have to know the Mills and Blanchard families are loaded. And very well-connected. You've just networked your way to higher social standing." Zelena grinned as she pretended to give him an "attaboy" celebratory punch on the shoulder. If she only knew…

"I know this might come as a shock, but none of that actually matters to me," he replied, leaning closer to her. "I place value in family, friends and...wait for it...love."

She let out a laugh of disbelief. "Well, my sister certainly has a type. The idealistic stupid one destined to leave her brokenhearted and worse off yet again. You think she wouldn't be so stupid...so weak."

"Regina is not stupid or weak," he replied. "In fact, you and your mother are the weak ones."

It had slipped out before he could stop himself. He had promised Regina to be civil to her family but now that he had met them, he was really regretting it. Robin was going to have to be a way to be civil yet still not have to hold back his opinions.

Judging by the shade of red Zelena's face was turning, though, he hadn't quite achieved civil. "What do you mean by that?" she hissed.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, right? "You and your mother tell yourself that love is the weakness because it makes you feel strong. Makes you feel better about not marrying for love, but for other reasons. Makes you feel superior over us 'silly, weak' fools who do marry for love.

"But it's just bravado hiding the fact that you are scared to be weak. Because you have to be vulnerable to fall in love. You have to open yourself up to another person, show them all sides of you and pray they accept it. And that takes a strength you clearly don't possess but Regina does. So, yes, you can call her weak but she and Mary Margaret are the strongest people in this family. I daresay Mary Margaret would agree with me that Regina is the strongest of you all."

The kitchen was so silent, Robin could hear the ticking of the ancient grandfather clock they passed down the hall. When he counted sixty ticks, Zelena began to laugh. "You know, I thought you were someone my sister was paying to pretend to be her husband," she said. "But after that speech, I'm almost convinced you two are the real deal. My little sister eloped with the stupidest and sappiest man on the planet."

His blood boiled more. "Why would Regina pay someone to pretend to be her husband?"

"To ruin my chances with the Arendelles," she replied, motioning toward the parlor with her hand. "She can't stand that I'm the favorite and is doing everything to ruin me."

"Zelena, I get the feeling you've been top dog in this family since you took over the company," he said, arms crossed as he approached her. "So this might come as a surprise to you, but not everything is about you. Regina doesn't make her decisions thinking of you. You're probably not more than a blip on her radar. Now, are we going to get that wine or not?"

She crossed her arms as well, glaring at him. Taking a step closer, she got right in his face. "You're right. I am top dog in this family. You should watch your step. Because when push comes to shove, Regina knows who really has her back."

Robin refused to back down. Instead, he gave her a cold smile. "Yes, she does."

* * *

"Do you want to play dolls?" Poppy asked, motioning to her array of Barbie dolls. She wore a dark green velvet gown with short sleeves and white lace. A white ribbon was tied around her waist, matching the stockings on her legs and the bows in her red hair. Her black Mary Janes were strewn across the room, no doubt scuffed.

Roland scrunched up his nose. "Dolls? Those are for girls."

"I am a girl," she pointed out, scowling at him.

"Henry and I aren't," Roland shot back.

Poppy sat down so fast, her pigtails flew up. She crossed her arms. "So? I asked. I was nice. Now, I'm telling you. We're playing dolls."

Roland turned to Henry. "Is she always this bossy?"

"Yes," he replied. "I usually end up doing whatever it is she wants."

"But you're older than her!"

"Henry is smart," Poppy said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "That's why he agrees."

Roland crossed his arms. "I'm not playing dolls just because you said so. Why don't we play with the cars instead?"

She lifted her head, her eyes lit up. "Cars? What cars?"

"There are cars and a track over there." Roland pointed to a toy chest on the other side of the room. "Haven't you ever looked in there?"

Henry and Poppy met each other's eyes and then shook their heads. "We usually just bring our own toys," he explained.

"Well, there's a lot of cool things over there. Let me show you." Roland stood and walked over to the toybox.

Poppy stood and eagerly followed him while Henry did so at a slower pace. He wasn't too sure why they had never gone into the toybox before and he hoped it didn't get them in trouble.

Grandmother was angry enough as it was.

Roland and Poppy leaned into the box. She pulled out a red car with a cheer. "This is so cool! We can race them!"

"Henry, come help us with the track," Roland said, smiling at him. "We'll have some cousinly fun."

Poppy grinned at him. "Having another boy cousin isn't so bad, I guess."

"I guess it's okay having a girl cousin," he replied with a shrug.

Henry knelt between them. "How many cars are there?"

"Lots!" she answered, pulling out more of them. "We can race them all night long! Then maybe we don't have to eat with the adults. Grandmother seemed to be in a bad mood."

"Grandmother is in a very bad mood tonight," Henry said, sighing. "Mom made her mad."

"By marrying Roland's daddy?" she asked.

He nodded before biting his lip. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Duh. They still don't know who broke Grandmother's favorite vase, do they?" She crossed her arms, looking smug.

"That's because they think it was me. Of course you weren't going to tell them the truth!" he shot back.

She rolled her eyes. "But it shows I can keep a secret. Now tell me!"

"Fine," Henry sighed. "But you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"I got it. Cross my heart, hope to die." She made the motion over her heart before leaning closer. "What is it?"

He met Roland's eyes and his brother shrugged. So taking a deep breath, Henry said: "Santa is the one who married our parents. Roland and I wished to be brothers for Christmas and that's how he did it."

" _Santa_?" Her mouth hung open. "That is so cool! Do you think he can bring me a brother or sister? It's kinda lonely being the only kid at home."

"Santa said he can't do that," Roland replied. "Our case was different he said."

"You talked to him? Did you see his reindeer?" Poppy was bouncing up and down on her knees now.

Henry shook his head. "We talked to him at the mall. He then left us a letter and our mom and dad a letter."

"Mom and Papa sent us from the room when they snuck back later and read theirs," Roland said.

"It said that Santa's magic will only last for a week. If Mom and Papa decide not to stay married, it all goes away," Henry continued. "We stop being brothers."

She frowned. "Why wouldn't they want to stay married, though? Do they love each other?"

"Papa loves Mom," Roland said.

"And I think Mom loves Dad," Henry continued. "She just won't admit it."

Poppy nodded. "So you need to get Aunt Regina to see she loves Roland's dad...umm...What do I call him?"

"Uncle Robin," he replied. "And yes. That's what we need to do."

"Okay. I'm in," she said.

Roland frowned. 'What?"

"You're going to need my help," Poppy insisted.

"What can you do that we can't?"

She sighed. "I just want to help! You two can't have all the fun. Besides, I'm adorable. You always need a cute kid. At least that's what Daddy says when he makes his commercials."

"We're cute kids," Roland replied. "Everyone in Storybrooke says so."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, cars long forgotten.

They looked at each other and Roland nodded so Henry scooted closer to his cousin. "We're going to make everything romantic."

"Like in a Disney movie?"

"Yeah," Henry replied. "Tink is going to help us plan the perfect date for them."

"They won't be able to resist the urge to kiss and realize they are in love," Roland finished.

She pouted. "You have all the fun without me!"

"Sorry, Poppy," Henry replied with a shrug. "But they're our mom and dad."

"But they're my aunt and uncle! There's still got to be something I can do!"

Roland frowned. "You haven't even met my dad yet. What if you don't like him?"

"I like you," she replied with a shrug. "That's good enough. So let me have a part in your plan!"

Henry glanced over at Roland, who shrugged. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you asked." She grinned as she leaned closer to them.

* * *

Regina drained the rest of her wine as Robin and Zelena returned. It made her head spin and she set her glass down, watching the two. Her sister looked agitated while Robin only seemed slightly ruffled. What had happened in the kitchen?

He sat down next to her again, taking her hand. Robin leaned in. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she lied. She wanted to throw up and maybe crawl into a hole and die. "It was just mostly awkward silence. How are you?"

"Fine. Your sister and I had a good talk in the kitchen."

Her stomach turned. "What about?"

"It doesn't matter. We can talk about it later," he replied, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about over there?" Mother asked, smiling but glaring at them.

Robin straightened up as he smiled at her. "Oh, you know, Cora. The usual sweet nothings newlyweds like to exchange."

Mother's smile grew tight. "How sweet."

"It is," Gerda agreed though she was genuine. "I remember being that happy when I married my husband so many years ago."

Her smile turned sad and Regina recalled that she had recently lost him. She squeezed Robin's hand as she leaned forward a bit. "Forgive me, but is this your first Christmas without him?"

"That obvious, huh?" Anna asked, fiddling with her green skirt.

Regina shook her head. "Not really. But I remember how difficult my first Christmas without my father was. As well as my first without my fiancé."

"The first one without my mother was the absolute worst," Mary Margaret chimed in, nodding.

"Roland was pretty much the only reason I even celebrated Christmas after losing Marian," Robin added. "I wanted to make sure he was happy and wanted to keep things normal for him."

Elsa Arendelle smiled-her first since Regina had arrived and she suspected it was the young woman's first all night. "It's good to hear we're not alone in how we feel."

"Absolutely not," Robin continued. "Have you tried to attend a group or something? I know I was hesitant at first but I found one that really worked for me. Helped me a lot."

"Or gone to see someone solo? I know that helped me," Regina added, thinking of how Archie had shown up a couple weeks after Daniel's death and refused to leave until she talked to him. It was how he switched from being just her childhood friend to her childhood friend and therapist.

Kris took Anna's hand. "I've been trying to convince her to talk to someone. Maybe now she will."

Zelena clapped her hands as she stood. "Well, I'm sure he wouldn't want us all being so depressed on Christmas. Why don't we go enjoy the delicious dinner I helped prepare and maybe find some more...joyful...topics to talk about?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly how Zelena helped prepare dinner. Her sister was hopeless in the kitchen and more often than not got banned from there by Johanna. She said nothing, though, as she rose with the others to head to the dining room.

"I'll go get the children," she said, kissing Robin's cheek in order to whisper: "Be nice."

"Don't worry," he whispered back. "I plan to stay close to David. He seems to have a game plan about how to handle your family."

She glanced over at her brother-in-law, who had been silent so far. It was his strategy, she realized, as he barely spoke at these functions yet was often very talkative when they were without Mother, Zelena and Leopold.

Regina patted his chest. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be right back."

"Wait for me, sis," Zelena said, still sounding as insincerely cheery as possible. She fell into step with Regina as they headed down to the playroom.

Once they were out of earshot, she dropped her cheerful act. "So you got married to an asshole, Regina. Bravo."

"Robin is not an asshole," Regina replied. "You just think that because he doesn't play the games Mother insists we all play."

"They aren't games. She insists we use manners and act with decorum."

"She insists we act. That we play the perfect family." Regina stopped, not wanting the kids to hear them argue.

Zelena seemed to agree for she stopped as well, crossing her arms. "You're just bitter that you're not the favorite."

"I'm tired," Regina admitted. "I'm tired of smiling and pretending that we're happy. That she's not manipulating us and only sees us as pawns to advance herself. I want a family. A real family. Henry and I are trying to be that with Robin and Roland. I never have to guess with him. He's honest about how he feels. It's refreshing."

Her sister rolled her eyes. "You always love to rebel, don't you, Regina?"

"If wanting to be loved is rebelling, then yes!" She threw her hands up in the air, not sure where Zelena was going with this.

She shook her head. "What would Daddy say?"

Regina's heart stopped for a moment and she felt her blood run cold. She stepped closer, letting her anger roll off her. "I could ask you the same."

Her words had the desired effect and Zelena backed off. "Fine. But when this marriage ends in flames, don't come to me for sympathy."

"Don't worry. You're not even on my list for that," Regina replied, pushing past her to enter the playroom.

The children had set up Daddy's old racing track around the room and they were watching the toy cars speed down plastic lanes. Poppy laughed as she ran alongside them, her red hair trailing after her. Regina smiled as she took in the scene.

"Poppy! What are you doing!" Zelena sounded horrified and Regina refused to turn around to look at her.

"I'm playing," Poppy replied, looking confused. She looked down at her legs. "I didn't rip my stockings."

"But now you're out of breath, your skirt is all wrinkled and I'll need to fix one of your pigtails." Zelena sighed. "Why couldn't you just sit still?"

Poppy frowned. "That wouldn't have been fun, Mother."

"She's a kid, Zelena," Regina replied. "You can't expect them to sit still like statues. They should be able to play."

"My daughter has structure. If you just want to let your son...and stepson...run wild, so be it," Zelena snapped. She then rounded on her daughter. "Come with me, young lady. Let's go make you look presentable."

Regina frowned as Zelena pulled Poppy from the room. "She's not a doll, Zelena. Be careful!"

Sighing, she turned to her boys. Both sat in the middle of the track, staring up at her as cars continued to zip around the course. She gave them a smile. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Henry said. "Sorry we got Poppy in trouble."

"You didn't get Poppy in trouble. Aunt Zelena is just really tense right now," she said, knowing she was just making an excuse.

Roland frowned. "Mom, would you be upset if I said I didn't like anyone in your family? Except for Ms. Mary Margaret and Mr. David, of course. Oh, and Poppy isn't too bad...for a girl."

She laughed, pulling him close for a hug before doing the same to Henry. Regina held them close. "It's okay, Roland. I know my family isn't particularly nice."

"That's okay. We're a family now," he said, leaning against her.

Her heart skipped a beat at his words and something constricted within her as she thought about how it was only short term.

 _It doesn't have to be,_ a little voice reminded her. _You and Robin can stay married after the New Year_.

"Yes, we are." She kissed the tops of their heads. They sat like that a bit longer, Regina enjoying the feeling of having two sons and cuddling with them. She didn't want the moment to end, to take these two sweet boys upstairs to face Mother.

"Can we just stay here?" Henry asked. "Just the three of us?"

It was tempting but… "What about your father? I mean, Robin?"

"Oh. Yeah, we can't leave Dad up there alone," he replied, grimacing. "It wouldn't be fair."

"Can't we grab Papa and just go home?" Roland asked.

Another tempting offer but Regina shook her head. "Come on. Dinner won't be that bad. You'll see."

They didn't look like they were convinced.

If she were honest, neither was she.

* * *

Dinner was awkward.

Very, very awkward.

Even though it wasn't on her part, Regina knew her mother and sister would find a way to blame it on her and her sudden marriage. The truth, though, was that the mistake was clearly on Zelena's part. It was obvious to Regina that the Arendelles were no doubt lured there with false promises of a family Christmas, something they probably all longed for with the death of their patriarch, and were ambushed with business. None of the family seemed open to discussing it and probably would've stayed home had they known otherwise.

After watching Gerda and Elsa shut down Zelena's fifth attempt to discuss a merger, Regina decided to change the subject. "So, Anna, when's the wedding?" she asked the younger Arendelle daughter.

"April," she replied, beaming as she took Kris' hand. "We wanted a spring wedding."

"Anna wanted to get married in a garden," he added.

Robin smiled, resting his hand on Regina's knee under the table. "That sounds lovely."

"Where did you get married?" Anna asked.

Mother grinned like the Cheshire cat. "They eloped."

"Yes," Regina replied, arms crossed. "We went to City Hall and got married. There's nothing wrong with that."

Robin moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulder. "I just wanted it to be the four of us."

"You don't have to cover," she said, feeling bold. "I couldn't wait and suggested we just get married now. He agreed but we're planning a ceremony for the...summer. When it's warmer."

"And the boys are out of school," Robin jumped in.

"Well, I have a list of people you must invite, Regina," Mother said, giving them her fakest smile. "We can turn it into the social event of the summer."

Regina's spirits dampened as Mother already started to take over an event she wasn't sure was going to happen. She would not blame Robin if he took Roland and ran far away from her after this.

His grip on her shoulder tightened. "We were looking at something small and intimate, Cora. We're not much for grand showcases."

"Well, Robin, I would say you have a lot to learn about being in the Mills and Blanchard family," she replied, voice cold. Regina was certain, though, that if looks could kill, Robin would have been dead several times over. Especially as he kept insisting on calling her mother by her given name.

"Kris and I are going to have something small as well," Anna replied. "No worrying about business or social circles. Just our friends and family."

Mother's smile was now frozen to her face and she turned to Elsa. "All this talk of weddings and marriage...is there a special man in your life?"

Elsa's eyes widened and Regina thought she looked like a deer in headlights. "Umm...No, no special man, Mrs. Mills-Blanchard."

"Well, there is always time," Mother said, either oblivious to Elsa's discomfort or ignoring it. Regina believed it was the latter.

Mary Margaret swooped in to save her this time, changing the topic to the latest holiday movie. "David and I just went last week. It was very romantic, if you ask me," she said.

"A perfect date night movie," David agreed, shooting Regina and Robin a look she didn't miss.

Kris and Anna though were the ones who nodded. "I think we'll go see it tomorrow," he said, looking at his redheaded fiancée.

"Are you going to take Aunt Regina on a date, Uncle Robin?" Poppy asked from the children's end of the table. She gave Robin the most adorable smile, revealing a missing tooth. Regina was already melting under her niece's cuteness and had no doubt Robin was a pile of goo as well.

His voice was warm when he addressed her. "Probably not tomorrow, Poppy, but I do think a date night will be in order soon."

"Are you going to take her dancing like in the movies?" she asked, kneeling on her chair now to lean closer.

Robin chuckled. "If that's what your aunt wants, I'd be happy to take her dancing. Though I fear she would end up with several sore toes."

Poppy chuckled. "Will you dance with her at Grandmother's New Year's ball?"

"Ahh, yes, that," he said. Regina had never seen him there before and wondered if he knew how elaborate the dances were at Mother's annual fundraiser. "If Aunt Regina wants, I'll attempt a dance with her."

"I don't mind sitting out…" Regina started before Mother cleared her throat to interrupt the conversation and insert herself back into it.

"Well, I think we have plenty of time to talk about the ball later, Poppy," Mother said, eyes flashing a warning Regina knew all too well. So did Henry and Poppy, judging by the way they shrank back in their seats, Poppy once again sitting properly.

Mother turned to Gerda and her family. "I hope we will see you at the ball. We raise a lot of money for good causes."

Gerda smiled, no doubt feeling trapped. "Of course. I don't know if we'll all be able to make it but someone from our family will be happy to be there."

"Great!" Zelena said, jumping in. "I know we are looking forward to a long and happy partnership with your family. I'm sure you'll be pleased with our proposal…"

"No! No more business," Elsa exclaimed, the outburst from the quiet Arendelle daughter startling nearly everyone at the table.

Anna rubbed her sister's arm as she pleaded: "It's Christmas."

"There's a lot of yelling at this table," Roland said, scrunching up his nose. Regina's heart stopped and she saw Henry's eyes widen.

Mother frowned. "It seems your stepmother forgot to teach you the rules in this house. Children are to be seen not heard. We indulged your new cousin too much even though she knew better. Right, Poppy?"

The girl hung her head as she nodded. Beside her, Roland frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"Children do not question the rules," Mother continued, eyes flashing a warning. "They do what adults tell them to."

"That's not how I raise my son. And I kindly ask you not to speak to him in such a manner," Robin replied, anger radiating off him. Regina tried to squeeze his thigh in warning but she feared it was for naught. He was a papa bear, something she could relate to as a mama bear.

Mother scoffed. "Regina, reel in your husband. You should've told him the rules."

"I'm sorry. I thought this was a family dinner, not the army," Robin shot back. "My mistake."

"I'm sorry you think asking for some respect is strange and unacceptable," Mother spat at him.

Regina tucked her hair behind her ear as she rubbed Robin's hand. "It's okay. It's just dinner."

He pulled his hand away from her, shaking his head. "It's a lot more than dinner. It's about control, isn't it, Cora?"

"Nonsense," she replied but Regina noticed she didn't meet anyone's eyes. "I told you it's about respect. Children need to be taught or else they grow up to be you."

"Respect should be earned. That's what I taught my son. He knows his manners and knows to be polite to everyone, but he also knows not to accept everything adults tell him. I let him question things so he can learn and make decisions for himself."

Mother scoffed again. "Sounds like you're raising someone who is going to have trouble once he enters the real world."

"Maybe we should go," Gerda said, pushing her chair back from the table. "Thank you for the dinner, but I think we'll leave you to your Christmas and go back to ours."

Kris mouthed _good luck_ to them as he followed Anna out of the room, Zelena chasing them as they left. Panic seized Regina again as she realized there was no barrier anymore. Mother had no reason not to unleash hell on them.

Not wanting to subject the children to that, she hurried down to their end and crouched next to Henry. "I need you to take Roland and Poppy back to the playroom. Can you do that, sweetheart?" she asked him in a low voice.

"Can you come with us?" he asked, tears shining in his eyes. It hurt to see him so scared for her and wanting to protect her. She was the parent and should be the protector, not the other way around.

Roland leaned closer to her. "Can't we just go home, Mom?"

"Don't you want to open your presents?" she asked, trying to be upbeat.

"No," both boys said.

Regina sighed. "Please just go to the playroom and keep Poppy company, okay?"

They nodded and slid off their chairs. Henry took Poppy's hand and when he got closer, Roland took the other. She watched as they disappeared back downstairs into the playroom.

Zelena stormed back into the room. "Well, they're gone. I have no idea what's going to happen but I can only assume I've lost that deal."

"Are you happy now, Regina?" Mother asked softly. "You just cost this family a major contract."

Robin scoffed. "Regina didn't cost this family anything. And she didn't cost the _business_ a contract either."

Mother ignored him as she remained focused on Regina. "You should apologize to your sister."

"She doesn't have to apologize for anything!" he nearly shouted. "Zelena lost the business contract by assuming everyone wants to do business on Christmas. This may surprise the lot of you, except Mary Margaret and David, but most people don't like to do that today. They want to spend time with their family, eat a lot of food, open presents and then collapse on the couch tired but happy."

"Are you done?" Mother asked.

He pushed his chair back from the table and said four words that stopped Regina's heart again: "Actually, no, I'm not.

"I haven't been part of this family long and all I want now is to take Regina and Henry and run far enough away that you'll never find them again," he continued. "They deserve so much better than this."

Mother glared at him though she addressed Regina. "Do you hear that, Regina? This man wants to take you away from us. He wants to lock you away and make sure you never see us again. He wants to control you."

"No." Regina heard her voice but it felt like she was watching a movie of herself or having an out of body experience. "He wants to protect me."

"That's what he wants you to think. But you don't need protection from us. We're your family."

"Family is everything," Zelena said, a mantra that had been repeated over and over by Mother throughout their childhood.

"I know," Regina whispered. "And Robin knows too. That's why he's so riled up."

Robin's jaw was tense and she found she wanted to kiss him until he calmed down, to let him take her far away from this. She knew it was just a fantasy, though.

Mother would always find her and would never let her go.

"We clearly have two different definitions of family," Robin said, voice low and hoarse. There was a heat in it that made her shiver, though she wasn't sure if it was from fear or something else.

"Clearly," Mother sniffed. She looked over the table. "Well, I think we can all agree that this dinner is ruined."

Leopold nodded as he stood. "I'll have Johanna pack everything up for you, Mary Margaret."

The younger woman shook her head, as if waking from a stupor. She looked up at her father with wide green eyes. "What about Regina and Zelena?"

"Oh," he replied, clearly not thinking of them. He never did. "I'm sure they'll be fine. You're the one with a child."

"What about Poppy and Henry?" David asked, speaking up for the first time since dinner began.

Leo blinked. "What about them?"

Hades scoffed, the only sound he had made all night as far as Regina could tell. She watched as he shook his head, walking toward the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Zelena asked, her temper short.

He paused and Regina could see his shoulders shaking from his own anger. She felt it rolling off him in waves and there was tightness in his voice when he replied: "To the bathroom. Or do I need permission?"

Zelena glared at him but said nothing as he left. Regina suspected he wasn't really heading to the bathroom but the playroom. While she didn't have a close relationship with her brother-in-law, she did know that he loved Zelena and Poppy. She got the feeling, though, that if he had to choose, he would take Poppy and walk away from her sister.

Regina wouldn't blame him if he did.

Mary Margaret approached her father. "Regina and Zelena have children too, Daddy. You can't ignore them for me."

"But you're _my_ daughter," Leo stressed, the implication clear to Regina and she was sure to Zelena. They weren't his and therefore not worthy of his concern or care.

It wasn't news to Regina but it was clear it was to Zelena. Pain filled her sister's blue eyes before she could put her mask back into place. For those few seconds, Regina felt bad for her.

Leo squeezed Mary Margaret's hands. "Shall we open presents, my dear?"

"I have a headache," Mother snapped, assuming he was talking to her. She rubbed her temples. "I'm going to take a pill and go to bed. Zelena, you can see everything gets cleaned up. Watch Johanna like a hawk."

"Johanna is a faithful, honest and capable worker," Leo protested.

Mother glared at him. "Will you see to everything, Zelena?"

"Yes, Mother," she replied, voice low. "I'll make sure everything is put away to your liking."

"Good. Good night. I'll see you in the morning, Leopold." Mother stalked out before anyone could reply.

Mary Margaret pulled her hands from her father's hold. "Maybe we should all just go home. We can open presents another time, Daddy."

"Okay," he said, looking sad. Regina almost felt bad for him.

David stood. "I'll go get Neal, sweetheart. Thank goodness he slept through this."

"You can say that again," Regina muttered before turning to Robin. "Why don't you go get the coats and I'll go get the boys? Okay?"

He nodded, following Mary Margaret back into the kitchen. As Regina turned to head to the playroom, Zelena's voice stopped her.

"I hope you're happy now, Regina. Your little stunt worked perfectly."

* * *

Regina walked into the playroom to find Hades rocking a crying Poppy. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair and tears soaked them. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to ruin Christmas," she sobbed.

"You didn't ruin Christmas, sweetheart," Regina said, kneeling next to the two. She ran her hand along one of her niece's pigtails. "You did nothing wrong."

"I just wanted to help," Poppy sobbed.

That confused Regina and looking up at Hades confirmed he was confused as well. "Help who?" she asked the girl.

Poppy buried her face in her father's neck and continued to cry. Regina sighed, sitting back on her heels. She noticed her sons looked guilty and made a mental note to ask them about it later.

Hades stood, rubbing his daughter's back. "Thank you, Regina. And can I offer you some advice?"

"Of course," she said, standing as well. They might not have been close but if Hades was talking to her, she knew it had to be important.

"If Robin wants to take you far away from this family, let him. I wish I had been able to do the same with Zelena." He sighed before heading back upstairs.

Regina bit her lip before turning to Henry and Roland. "Looks like we're heading home earlier, boys. Your father is getting your coats so let's go."

They nodded, taking her hand. Henry bit his lip as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Mom. I should've told Roland the rules."

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, pulling him in for a one handed hug. "You three are just children. None of this is your fault and you shouldn't feel like you have to do something to keep peace in this family. That's not your job."

She then hugged Roland as well, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, Roland. You wished your way into the wrong family."

Without letting go of either boy, she walked back to the kitchen. Robin held all their coats and silently helped them get ready. As he held hers open for her, he whispered: "I'm sorry, Regina. I just...I just couldn't hold my tongue."

Regina didn't have a response. She just gathered up the boys and took the leftovers Johanna packed for her. "Try to salvage this Christmas," the older woman said.

"It might be too late for that," she replied softly. "Thank you, Johanna. Merry Christmas."

Johanna leaned closer. "And don't go placing the blame anywhere but where it belongs-with your mother and your sister. Not with you and certainly not with that man of yours. Understand?"

Regina didn't respond to that either, though she knew in her heart that Johanna was right. Instead, she turned to Mary Margaret and watched as her stepsister wrestled her son into his carrier. "We'll do Christmas on our own?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Mary Margaret replied, hugging Regina. "And bring Robin. I know tonight wasn't so great but I think it proved one thing."

"What's that?" Regina asked, still holding onto the younger woman.

"That Santa knows what he's doing."

Regina pulled away, not entirely sure of that. But she gave Mary Margaret a weak smile before following Robin back out to the car. She silently gave him the keys and climbed into the passenger side, deciding that she was too much of a wreck to drive them home.

She was starting to believe this was the worst Christmas she had ever had.

* * *

 **A/N** : Cora has to ruin everything, doesn't she?

Robin certainly got some new insight into Regina and she certainly is seeing a new side to him. But will this set them back or help them move forward? Find out next time!

Thank you all for your continued support and love for this story!

-Mac


	6. A Day Together

Chapter 6: A Day Together

The morning after Christmas dawned with a bright sun and Robin in her bed yet again. Regina sighed as she felt him spooned around her. He had banished himself to the couch the night before, with her agreeing that it would be too awkward to share a bed together. She had thought the fact they were still in the same house wouldn't trigger Santa's magic but clearly she was wrong.

She huffed as she rolled over, pushing against him again. "Move your arm. I need to get up."

"What?" He raised his head as he blinked open his eyes. Robin took her in and then the room before letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "Oh, goddamnit."

"My thoughts precisely," she muttered, climbing out of bed as he withdrew his arm from around her waist.

Robin shifted under the covers, sighing. "I didn't sneak into your bed, Regina. I fell asleep on the couch and intended to stay there."

"I know," she replied, leaning against her bathroom door frame. "I've already cursed Santa's magic. Not you."

He gave her a shaky smile before she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. Regina leaned against it, closing her eyes.

When they returned from Leo's house, she and Robin had tried to make the most of the remaining hours of Christmas. They had all changed back into pajamas and she had made them hot chocolate, which she had carried into the living room along with some Christmas cookies. Everyone curled up on the couch-Robin on one side and Regina on the other with their boys in between-to watch a movie together. Yet there was an awkwardness between her and Robin and it was clear the holiday spirit had fled.

After the movie, they had tucked their respective sons into their beds and she had met Robin out in the hallway. Before she could say anything, he offered to sleep on the couch and she accepted as Roland was in the only room set up as a guest bedroom. She pulled out blankets and pillows for Robin, handing them to him. They wished each other a goodnight before heading their separate ways.

She knew she shouldn't blame Robin for what had happened the night before. It wasn't really his fault. He wasn't used to Mother's ways and didn't know how to avoid the landmines that could set her off. Regina should've prepared him better before they went. Or maybe just not have taken him at all. Perhaps Santa would've understood.

Maybe a whole year of marriage to Robin would've been worth it.

Regina sighed as she went about her morning ritual-go to the bathroom, brush her teeth, wash her face. It was familiar and comforting with her life turned upside down at the moment. She couldn't wait for the New Year so everything could go back to normal, she thought as she dried her face.

When she stepped outside, she saw Robin had fallen asleep again. He was lying on his back, his left hand resting on his stomach. It rose and fell with his even breathing as his right arm rested over his head on the pillow. Regina spotted something black on his wrist. Stepping closer, she was surprised to find it was a tattoo of a roaring lion against a black shield. While a tattoo fit her idea of Robin, she would've thought he'd have a tribute to his late wife or his son rather than what almost appeared to be a family crest.

How odd.

Since he was sound asleep, she decided she could get dressed in her room. Regina quietly pulled out drawers and picked out an outfit to wear. The courts would be closed until after the New Year and Mal had threatened to suspend her if she spotted Regina on the security cameras any time during the holidays. She bypassed her more work appropriate outfits, pulling out a red cashmere sweater top and pairing it with black jeans. Her fluffy slippers were pulled out from under the bed and she shoved her feet into them, warming her toes.

Regina crept out of her room and went to Henry's. She opened the door to find her soon still sound asleep in his bed, mouth hanging open. Closing the door, she decided to let him sleep a little bit longer.

Opening the next door over, Regina stepped into the room for the first time since it became Roland's. It was empty, meaning Roland was up. She took a few moments, though, to study the room, figuring it had to be the one straight from Robin's house. The walls had been painted a nice green color and he had a large wooden bed with an _R_ engraved into it. Monkeys covered his comforter and his new bow rested on a rocking chair placed by the window. A soft blue blanket lay over the top of the chair and Regina wondered if it was the one baby Roland had been wrapped in. Had Marian or Robin sat in that chair and rocked him when he was fussy, like she had rocked Henry in a rocking chair now shoved in the attic?

Children's books lined the bookcase in the room and several toys were stuffed into the open toy box in the corner. There was a Lego Millennium Falcon set up on top of his chest of drawers, along with a picture of Roland dressed as Yoda one Halloween. He was being held by Robin, who was dressed as Luke Skywalker, and a dark-haired woman dressed as Leia leaned against him. Regina knew she had to be Marian and realized everyone was right-Roland heavily favored his mother's looks.

She closed the door again and headed downstairs, hearing the faint sound of cartoons once she reached the landing. Regina walked into the living room to find the TV on and Roland lying on the couch, wrapped in the flannel blanket she had used to cover them all the night before as they watched the movie.

Roland looked up at her, brown eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Mom. I usually wake up and turn on cartoons while I wait for Papa."

"That's okay," she replied, smiling. "I'm just used to being the first one up. Your new brother is not a morning person."

As he chuckled, she crouched down. "You know, usually Henry and I go to Granny's for breakfast the day after Christmas. But what if I make us something?"

His eyes widened even more and they began to twinkle as he leaned closer to her. "What?"

"Whatever you want." She bopped his nose and he giggled.

Roland bounced off the couch. "The chocolate chip pancakes we had yesterday were good. And I know Henry likes them."

"They're his favorite," she said. "What are your favorite?"

He shrugged. "I like omelets. Granny made me one once."

Regina held out her hand to him. "Then an omelet it is. Let's go see what I have in the refrigerator."

She led him into the kitchen and had him sit at the island while she checked the refrigerator. "What was in Granny's omelet, Roland?"

"Cheese," he replied eagerly. "Lots and lots of cheese!"

"Anything else?" she asked.

There was some silence before he said: "Something green she called avocado. It tasted pretty good. Oh, and red peppers."

Regina pulled out red and green bell peppers as well as the cheese. She then also found some spinach as well. "Roland, how do you feel about spinach?"

"It's okay," he said, sounding a bit hesitant.

She closed the refrigerator door and laid her ingredients out on the counter. "Well, how about we see how it tastes in an omelet?"

"With lots and lots of cheese?" he asked, bouncing in his seat.

"Yes," she replied, laughing.

Regina cut up the ingredients and pulled out the eggs to start making the omelets. As she leaned over the frying pan, she then asked Roland more questions about himself. By the time his cheesy peppers and spinach omelet was ready, she found out his favorite color was green, his favorite animals were monkeys and he wanted to be just like his father when he grew up.

"Here you go, Roland," she said, placing the plate down in front of him. "Do you want orange juice or milk?"

"Orange juice please!" he replied, digging into the omelet with his fork. When she placed the glass in front of him, he grinned at her. "Thank you, Mom."

Regina turned back to make her own omelet as Robin entered the kitchen. He rubbed his hair, messing up his bedhead even more. She was glad to see he had put his pajamas on again, though it was starting to become clear he only just slept in his boxers and didn't wander the house in them.

"Good morning," he said. "What's that delicious smell?"

"Mom is making omelets because I asked!" Roland smiled at her. "She's great."

Regina flushed under Robin's pleased gaze. "He and I were the only ones up…"

"Ahh, Roland's no longer the only morning person. I'm sure you're happy about that," Robin said, kissing his son's head.

He then came to stand by Regina. "Where do you keep the coffee mugs?"

"That cupboard there," she said, pointing to the cabinet over her counter to her left. "I think your mugs were transported here by Santa."

"Good. I'd hate to lose the Robin Hood mug Roland gave me for Father's Day. I love it," he said, opening the cabinet. Robin pulled out the mug, showing a child's drawing of Robin Hood firing an arrow screened onto it.

Regina smiled. "That is a lovely mug."

"Thank you," Robin and Roland said in unison.

She chuckled, watching as Robin popped a K-cup into her Keurig and started it up. Glancing down at her almost done omelet, she decided she could give it to him and make another one for herself.

"I can make my own omelet," he said, voice low. It was as if he had read her mind. "You eat that one. I'll be fine."

"No, I can easily make another one." She moved the completed omelet to a plate and held it out to him. "Besides, I'll have to make Henry one when he finally wakes up."

Robin looked ready to argue and she shoved it into his hands. "Please don't fight me on this. Okay?"

"Okay." His shoulders sagged and he took the plate, going to take a seat next to his son once his coffee was done brewing.

"You know what? I'm going to wake Henry now. I'd rather make his omelet and then mine. I'll leave you two to some father-son bonding." Regina wiped her hand on a towel before hurrying from the kitchen.

She climbed the stairs and entered Henry's room, turning off his Iron Man night light. Regina sat at the edge of his bed and shook his tiny form. "Henry. Henry, sweetheart, it's time to get up."

He groaned, opening one hazel eye. "Are we going to Granny's?"

"No," she replied. "I decided to make breakfast."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" He sat up, excited.

Regina felt bad as she shook her head. "Roland wanted omelets. So come on downstairs and I'll make you one."

His face fell but he pushed back his blankets. "Okay."

"Henry, wait," she said, pulling him close to her. "This is part of what it means to have a brother. You have to share and let him make some choices. It's not just you and me anymore."

"This is what Santa meant, huh?" He looked up at her, nose scrunched.

She nodded. "I'm afraid so."

He sighed. "I guess I have to get used to it."

"We all do," she assured him, giving him a hug. "But you'll always be my little prince, okay?"

"I love you, Mom." Henry hugged her and she held him close, knowing that no matter what, they would always have each other.

They went down to the kitchen hand-in-hand and she stopped only a couple steps in. Robin and Roland had moved from the island to her kitchen table. Two more plates were added, both containing omelets. A glass filled with orange juice sat next to one and she saw her favorite mug sitting next to the other plate.

Robin smiled at her as he took his seat. "I decided to make you and Henry omelets. I hope you enjoy them."

"Thank you," she said, surprised. She took her seat and dug into her omelet.

Her surprise at how wonderful it tasted must've shown on her face because Robin chuckled. "I do know how to cook," he told her.

"Sorry," she replied. "I guess I just…"

"It's okay. I think we both had preconceived notions about each other that we're learning aren't true?" He raised an eyebrow.

Regina nodded. "Agreed."

"I like having a mom," Roland announced, smiling at her. "It's great."

Her heart melted as she ran her fingers through his hair. She found she wanted to be his mother, even though she didn't anticipate this marriage lasting past the New Year. "I love having another son."

"I'm liking having a dad," Henry added, looking up at Robin.

He ruffled the boy's hair. "You're a great kid, Henry."

Regina smiled as she turned back to her meal. It was nice to be having a meal with her spouse and their children. She could pretend for now that everything was normal.

After all, there was no harm in pretending.

* * *

Robin sat on the bed he was going to have to share with Regina for another six days. He ran his hand through his hair again as he allowed himself to really process everything that had happened to him so far.

He was married again.

To Regina Mills.

Situation normal, all fucked up. Wonderful.

When he had moved to Storybrooke so Tink and John could help him with Roland following Marian's death, Robin had been told about Regina Mills by all the old ladies in town. He knew she was a talented lawyer who had worked in the District Attorney's office since graduating from law school and passing the bar exam. They also told him about Daniel, the handsome young man she was supposed to marry but who was killed by a drunken driver, and how she had adopted a young son a few years after. He was also told that she was incredibly beautiful and that any man (meaning him) would be lucky to marry her.

Granny ended up being the first person to point her out to him and he felt like time had stopped. She had been wearing a sleeveless blue dress with metallic accents and impossibly high black heels. Her dark hair was pulled off her neck and into an elegant bun. She had worn a bright shade of red lipstick that had mesmerized him. When he saw her sparkling brown eyes, he had been a goner.

It had seemed like fate when Roland became good friends with her son. Robin had an excuse to spend more time with her and he found himself falling harder for her. She was intelligent, passionate, sassy, kind, loyal and maternal. He admired her and wanted to tell her many times over.

Yet each time, he kept planting his foot solidly in his mouth and always ended up fighting with her. Their relationship was doomed to be anything but tense and barely civil, he feared.

Those who knew his feelings would've thought he'd be jumping at the chance to marry Regina, but he was just as angry at Santa as she was...though for a different reason. Everything that preceded marriage was stolen from them. Dates, kisses, getting to know each other, figuring out how to blend their families, planning the perfect proposal, having an actual wedding...all gone.

Any chance he had with Regina was no doubt destroyed after that dismal family dinner the night before. She and Henry deserved so much more than what they ended up with in the family department. He knew shitty parents and he knew how difficult it was to walk away from one. If Santa had let him do this the right way, he may have eventually convinced Regina to do the healthy thing and cut ties with her mother. Now, now she was likely trapped and he would have to watch from the distance while his heart broke over and over.

He looked up as the door opened and Regina stepped in. They stared at each other before she cleared her throat. "Umm, the boys want to go to the park to go skating. Do you want to come?"

"Yes," he said, standing up. "I know Roland's wanted to go all month long and I promised him I'd take him today. He loves to skate."

"Henry doesn't know. Actually...neither do I," Regina admitted.

Robin tilted his head, trying not to smile. She looked adorable with her bedhead, pajamas and sheepish look. "You've lived in this town practically your whole life and you never went skating? Even as a kid?"

She started to fiddle with her nightshirt. "Mother kept Zelena and I pretty busy as children and wasn't one for holiday fluff, as she called it."

"That seems like her," he muttered darkly.

Regina nodded. "Daddy always said he would take me but he died before he could."

He frowned. "How old were you when your father died"

"Not much older than Roland and Henry," she replied. "It was his heart. He had a condition and it just gave out. I always thought it was because it was too big."

She let out a sob and he pulled her close for a hug. Robin cupped the back of her head before sighing. "I'm sorry I'm such a lousy husband."

"No, you're not," she said, pulling away to wipe her tears. "I'm just a hot mess. Too much so to be a wife."

He handed her a tissue. "You know what? Let's start over."

"What?" she asked, taking the tissue. "Start what over?"

Robin shrugged. "Whatever you want. This conversation, this marriage, this relationship...I'm flexible."

She let out a watery laugh, holding out her hand to him. "I'm Regina Mills. Attorney, mother, hot mess with a dysfunctional family."

"Robin Locksley," he said, laughing as he shook her hand. "Business owner, father, widower and lifelong sufferer of foot-in-mouth disease."

"I heard there's no cure for that," she replied.

He nodded, grinning at her. "Unfortunately."

"Well, at least it's not fatal."

"I'm not entirely sure about that," he teased. "Now, I believe I heard something about ice skating?"

"Yes. The boys are in their rooms, getting ready. I wanted to change into something a bit more appropriate for ice skating." She then grew fidgety as he realized what was going on.

He nodded. "I'll grab a change of clothes and can change in the bathroom or elsewhere if you need it."

"No, you can use the bathroom. In fact, I can go change in my office. It's fine." She hurried toward her chest of drawers.

Robin stopped her. "This is your room, Regina. I'm the intruder. So I can go change in your office. I promise not to look at anything confidential."

"I leave those files locked up in my office," she told him. "Most of what I have in my office is stuff for the house. Bills and such. You know. Boring stuff."

"Important stuff," he said before frowning. "I wonder about my boring and important stuff. Is it here? Back at my old house? Do I still own it?"

She sighed, rubbing her neck. "So many questions, not a lot of answers. I wish Santa would come face us in person."

"You and me both." He sat back down on the bed, bouncing a bit. "He owes us a good and proper explanation."

"Well, we can at least agree on that." Regina bit her lower lip. "Do...Do you want to get ready now? I don't want to keep the boys waiting."

He stood back up, feeling guilty that he forgot about the boys and that he was keeping her from dressing. "Right, yes. I'll grab some warm clothes and change in the bathroom. You'll want to wear a couple pairs of socks, Regina. Definitely heavy warm ones."

Regina nodded. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the drawers he had learned had been assigned to his clothes. He pulled out several layers to put on before heading into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Robin slid down the door until he sat on the floor. They were starting over, which he figured was a step in the right direction. Yet they were still awkward and he knew they would have to seriously discuss what had happened the night before. Just not now. Now, they were going to take their boys ice skating and face the town for the first time as a family.

Piece of cake.

* * *

Henry held onto his mother's hand as he searched the crowd around the lake. Everyone looked familiar but he was searching for one particular person-she was short, thin and had wild blonde curls. She also wore green a lot and seemed to have a quality about her that made her glow, which meant she usually stood out in a crowd.

Looking over at the skate rental booth, he caught sight of her familiar green pea coat. Henry smiled. "There's Tink!"

"Can we go and say hi?" Roland asked.

Robin and Regina exchanged a look before he shrugged. "Okay," he said. "But you and Henry need to stick together. Regina and I will be sitting by the lake."

The boys nodded before rushing off, holding each other's hand. Roland led the way, weaving through the people as they made their way to Tink. "Hey, Tink!" he called out.

She turned, smiling when she saw them. "Okay what is the Christmas emergency you mentioned yesterday? Did Santa not bring you what you wanted?"

"No, he did!" Henry exclaimed, hugging her. "Santa made us brothers."

"Awesome! I'm curious. How did the jolly man do it?" she asked, kneeling down in front of the boys.

Roland leaned forward, smiling. "He married my dad and Henry's mom."

Her blue eyes widened and her smile dimmed a bit. "Santa did what?"

"There's a picture and everything," Henry said. "Robin and Roland have to stay at our house. Santa's magic makes it so. But only for a week. That's the emergency."

Tink nodded, curls bouncing against her head. She stood and held out her hands to them. "Okay, you two. We're going to sit down and you're going to tell me everything."

"Can we get some hot chocolate?" Roland asked. "It's cold."

She laughed. "Okay. I'll even get you two cookies. I have a feeling this is something I'm going to need a snack for."

* * *

Regina sat on the cold wooden bench as she watched her neighbors skate around the frozen lake. She waved as Lily Draco breezed past her, skating with a few of her old friends from her childhood. Her dark hair was cut shorter and she seemed to glow with a confidence gained after living on her own. She was discovering more about herself and Regina was proud of her for that.

It probably terrified Mal, though, to think of her only daughter becoming a woman.

Regina blew into her hands as she began to lose feeling in her fingers despite wearing her warmest gloves. She rubbed them, hoping to keep the blood circulating, as she wondered when her toes would follow.

"Here," Robin said, taking her hands in his. He began to rub them as well. "I should've grabbed some warming packs from my store. Those work really well."

"Warming packs?"

He nodded. "They work like the ice packs I know you keep for Henry. You know, where you break the pack to release the cooling agent? Instead of a cooling agent, these have a warming one. You tuck them in your gloves, in your coat, or wherever, and they really keep you warm."

"I should go into your store more often," she said.

"You should," he agreed. "I sell a lot of things that have more uses than just for enjoying the great outdoors."

Her response was cut off when he raised her hands to his lips, blowing on them. Pins and needles poked her where his hot breath met her cold skin but she didn't mind the pain. She just watched him, her mind wandering to where else he could warm.

"Look at you!" Ruby skated up to them, smiling as she leaned against the railing set up around the lake. She wore a skimpy red jean jacket and tight red jeans with a white shirt. Her dark hair was curled, the ends bright red. "You two are the cutest newlyweds ever."

Regina's stomach dropped. "What?"

"How...How did you find out?" Robin asked, sounding as stunned as she was. She knew he hadn't told anyone since they had been constantly around each other since waking up the morning before. Regina hadn't even seen his cell phone, so she doubted he was texting anyone about their sudden change in relationship status.

Which left only one person, especially if Ruby was one of those who knew. Regina scowled. "Mary Margaret told you."

"I'm not going to name my sources," Ruby replied.

"She's your best friend," Regina pointed out. "And she could never keep a secret."

The younger woman leaned further over the railing, studying the two of them. "Is this a secret?"

"No. But we would've liked to control how people found out," Robin answered as Regina stewed.

She would kill Mary Margaret but she was her only ally in the family. Regina couldn't chance losing her.

But she was going to get it later.

Ruby nodded. "Fair enough. But just so you know, everyone thinks it's great. I think Granny wants to throw you a little wedding reception since, you know, you didn't invite anyone to the wedding."

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Regina said through gritted teeth, sticking to the story she and Robin had worked out the day before.

"Hey, I think it was romantic. Anyway, I'll leave you two to continue being cute. Congratulations." Ruby winked at them before pushing off again.

Regina blew out. "Would it kill Mary Margaret to keep one secret?"

"Well, we are supposed to give this marriage a try," he pointed out. "That does mean telling people."

She sighed. "I know. It's just...what are we going to tell people when the week is up?"

It was becoming clear to her that Santa's out wasn't really one. They would then have to explain why their marriage had failed and it was more terrifying to admit failure than to remain Mrs. Robin Locksley.

Perhaps Santa had trapped them after all.

"I think we should worry about it when the time comes," he said, breaking through her thoughts. "Who knows? Maybe we're not acting married enough to please Santa and we'll have to worry about this in a year."

"Oh god," she moaned, rubbing her gloved hands over her face.

He frowned. "Would being married to me be that bad?"

It probably wouldn't, Regina realized. She couldn't bring herself to voice it though, so she just stayed quiet.

Robin rolled his eyes as he shifted on the bench. He motioned across the lake where their boys sat with Tink. "What do you think those two rascals are up to?"

"I don't know," she replied. "If Tink is involved, they're probably plotting something."

"What?"

She was about to shrug when she remembered Poppy's statement about wanting to help and the boys' guilty look. Regina groaned. "They're plotting to keep us together. Probably to get us to fall in love."

He chuckled. "You think?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "I think that's why Poppy was asking you about taking me dancing."

"She was giving me an idea on how to woo her Aunt Regina. Huh." He shook his head as he smiled.

Regina shrugged. "She has her moments. I worry about her being raised by Zelena. My sister tries to be just like Mother, not realizing how horrible that really is."

"What about Hades?" he asked.

"He might leave Zelena to protect Poppy," she replied, sighing. "I don't know. Are you sure you want to stay in this family?"

He leaned closer, cover her hands with his. "Are you? You are allowed to walk away too."

Regina's stomach twisted in knots. "It's not that easy, Robin. You don't understand."

"Maybe not. Or maybe I understand it better than you think," he replied, blue eyes boring right into her.

Guilt hit her as she realized there was a lot she didn't know about the man she was now married to. She was so focused on herself, she didn't even wonder why he hadn't mentioned reaching out to any family of his own on Christmas. Especially after his impassioned defense of family at dinner.

"You're right," she said. "I don't know anything about your family."

He nodded before sighing. "To be fair, though, I didn't know much about yours until last night."

"Which I find strange since you've lived in Storybrooke for a few years now. You really didn't know how prominent my family was?"

"I knew," he protested. "I just didn't bother learning what Cora and Leopold Blanchard actually looked like. It really hadn't mattered before."

She couldn't argue that and so decided to change the subject. "Shall we go see what our sons are up to?"

"No need," he said. "They're coming to us."

Robin pointed to where two little bodies sprinted through the crowd, as if racing each other. Henry slid into Robin, who just had enough time to catch him. Roland ended up knocking Regina over. She barely caught herself before they ended up in the snow.

Henry chuckled. "Looks like I won, Roland!"

"Aww, best two out of three?" he asked, snuggling against Regina.

"How about no more races? I don't want to spend the rest of the day in the emergency room," she told them. They groaned but nodded in understanding.

Robin balanced Henry on his knee as he grinned at both boys. "So, are we going to go ice skating or what?"

"Mom and I don't know how," Henry replied, frowning.

"She told me that," Robin said, holding him closer. "But it just so happens that I'm a skating master. Right, Roland?"

Roland tilted his head. "Well, I wouldn't say master…"

"Are we being a wise guy?" Robin asked his son, who only chuckled in response.

Regina smiled at them all. "Well, you know what? I think I'm ready to lace up some skates if you are, Henry."

Henry grinned. "You mean it, Mom?"

"I do," she said.

Robin set Henry down as she did the same with Roland. He held out his hand to her. "Are you ready, milady?"

She took a deep breath before taking his hand. "I am. It's time."

* * *

Henry and Roland high-fived as their parents stood on line at the skating rental place. "Part one of our plan is working!" Roland said.

"Dad will have to teach Mom how to ice skate," Henry agreed. "She's bound to fall down."

"And take him with her."

Henry nodded. "They'll stare into each other's eyes and kiss!"

"Eww." Roland scrunched his nose. "Do they have to? Can't they fall in love without kissing?"

"I guess," Henry sighed as Tink skated up them. He waved at her. "We're going skating!"

She gave them two thumbs up. "Awesome."

"Tink, do they have to kiss?" Roland asked.

"Well, you want them to fall in love, right? People who are in love kiss," she explained. "Why?"

Roland frowned. "It feels like it'd be weird to see Papa kiss someone. Even Mom."

"I guess that's one way to look at it. But I'm sure you'll get used to it after a few months."

"Months?" He groaned.

Henry hushed him as he glanced over his shoulder. "They're coming."

"Uh oh," he heard his mother say. "They are conspiring again."

Robin hummed in response. "Are you corrupting my sons, Tink?"

She shook her head, grinning at him. "Never, Robin. Though, did I hear you say 'sons'? As in plural?"

"Knock off the innocent act," Regina said, crossing her arms so that the skates she held pointed out at odd angles. "I know these two told you. Hell, I think you're involved though I'm not entirely sure how."

Tink winked at the boys. "I'm just Santa's helper."

"But to what extent?" Regina narrowed her eyes, looking over the younger woman.

Robin took her arm, careful of the sharp blades. "We'll interrogate Tink later. Now, I'm going to teach you and Henry how to ice skate."

He turned to the boys. "Come on. We'll go sit down and put on your skates. You'll see Tink out on the ice soon enough."

"I just want to say one thing to them, okay?" Tink gave the two a pleading look. "It won't be long, I promise."

Robin sighed before pointing off to their left. "Okay. Your mom and I will be on that bench just over there."

"We'll be right there, Dad," Henry said, still feeling giddy whenever he called Robin that title.

Once Robin and Regina had walked away, both boys turned to Tink and looked up at her eagerly. "Well?" Roland prompted.

Tink crouched down to look them in the eyes. "You just need to give them a little push. Just don't hurt them in the process, okay?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

She sighed. "Don't be afraid to give them little pushes toward each other. But not too hard, okay? Both your parents have been through a lot. This will take time."

Henry frowned, his stomach turning over. "We don't have time. We only have until the New Year!"

"I know, I know," she said. "But you can't rush love."

"Can't you ask Santa for an extension?" Roland asked.

Tink gave them a small smile before hugging them. "I'll see what I can do, okay? Now you two head over and above all, keep believing."

* * *

Regina sat on the sidelines, her skates resting against her legs. She had insisted that Robin couldn't teach two people at once and suggested he take Henry first. He promised that once Henry was steady on his feet, he'd come back and teach her.

She was in no rush.

Out on the ice, Robin skated backwards as he held Henry's hands. The boy was leaning forward and had his legs wide apart, no doubt moving more because of Robin than his own power. Roland skated close by, his little legs easily keeping him going on the smooth icy surface. He was saying something and Regina believed it was encouragement for his friend and brother.

Henry began to move his legs and she saw Robin beam at him, no doubt praising him. She smiled, watching her new little family move around the lake.

"So I hear congratulations are in order," Archie said, sitting next to her. He wore a long brown coat with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. The color matched his hair, which was hidden by his black wool cap. Black gloves covered his hands, including the one that grasped his ever present umbrella.

She groaned. "Oh no."

"You and Robin aren't married then?" he asked, frowning.

"It's complicated."

Archie shrugged. "I have time. Go ahead."

Regina took a deep breath and explained the whole situation to him. At the end, she raised her eyebrow. "Go ahead. Tell me I'm crazy."

"It certainly is a crazy story," Archie said, "but I don't think you're crazy, Regina. I would know if you were."

"So you believe me?" Regina asked, uncertainty and disbelief filling her.

"Of course I believe you. Being married by Santa actually makes more sense than you and Robin carrying on a torrid love affair and deciding to elope right before Christmas," he said.

She glared at him. "Did you just say 'torrid'? Really?"

Archie sighed, shaking his head. "Tell me about dinner with your mother last night. I assume you brought Robin and Roland?"

"I did," she confirmed. "It was a disaster."

Regina explained everything that had happened, hands folded on her lap. When she finished, Archie was silent for several minutes. She began to fidget, wondering what was going through his head.

"Do you blame Robin for what happened?" he asked at last.

She bit her lip as she thought about it. "No," she said. "It's my fault. I should've warned him better. Or maybe I should've faked being sick."

Archie sighed. "You have to stop blaming yourself. You need to place blame where it belongs-with your mother."

"I know," she whispered. "It's just so difficult."

"Because she's your mother and she's conditioned you to believe you are always the one at fault. It's easier than having to admit her own fallibility."

Regina shrugged. "I guess. You should've heard the speech Robin gave. He said he wanted to take Henry and me far away from her and to show us what family really meant."

"What was your reaction?"

"I thought that would be lovely," she said, smiling before it drooped. "Then I worried Mother would kill him."

He nodded, digging a little hole in the snow with his umbrella. "May I make a few suggestions? As your friend, not your therapist?"

"I don't think we can separate those two anymore," she replied. "I doubt we ever could. You always counsel me, even when we were children."

"True," he agreed with a laugh.

She smiled. "What do you want to suggest, Archie?"

"Don't blame Robin for what happened last night."

"I'm not," she protested and it was the truth. She blamed herself.

He nodded again. "Right. Then I also suggest you don't blame yourself. Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed. "Anything else?"

"Yes. I want you to try with Robin."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Gladly," he said, inching closer to her. "Don't throw up your walls, don't push Robin away. Really embrace this opportunity that Santa has given you. I think you'll be surprised where your heart leads you."

"The entire town is relentless in trying to convince me I'm madly in love with Robin Locksley," she huffed.

"You're not. At least not yet. I think, though, something is starting. So please don't run from it. You deserve to be loved, Regina. And if Robin is the person who is going to love you that way, then embrace it. Please." Archie took her hand, his eyes meeting hers.

Before Regina could respond, Robin skated up to them. He came to an expert stop, ice shavings flying up from his blades. Glancing down at Regina, he smiled and held out his hand. "Henry's able to hold himself steady and skate. Tink's taking over the rest so I can now teach you."

She glanced around him, spotting her son clutching to his babysitter's hand as they moved slowly around the lake. Roland kept pace, still encouraging his brother. It warmed her heart.

"Well?" Robin prompted before putting his hand down. "You haven't even put on your skates."

"Oh." Regina looked down, finding the white skates she had rested still leaning against the bench.

Archie stood. "Sorry, that was my fault. Regina and I were talking."

She gave her friend a soft smile before turning to Robin. "I also need some help. Do you think you could…?"

"Of course!" He knelt down in the snow, pulling at the skates. "You just need to take your boots off first."

"I'll leave you two to it. Merry Christmas and congratulations, you two." Archie tipped his hat to them before walking off.

Working together, Robin and Regina soon had her laced into her skates. He stood, holding out his gloves hands to her. "Do you trust me?"

"For some inexplicable reason, I do," she admitted, knowing it was the truth down to her very core. She took his hands and let him hoist her up onto the ice.

Regina wobbled on the single blades but Robin kept a good grip on her, once again skating backwards like he had done with Henry. "I'm going to lead you for a lap or two until you get used to the skates, okay?"

She nodded. "Whatever you think. I'm the student, you're the teacher. I am at your beck and call."

He swallowed and looked away, striking her as odd. She filed it away for later, wondering briefly if she had discovered that Robin Locksley had a teacher/student kink.

Interesting.

After a lap, Regina found herself feeling more sure on the blades and straightened up. She continued to clutch Robin's hand, though, not ready yet to let go. After all, she doubted she could keep going like this.

"Are you ready to for the next part?" he asked her.

"I guess so," she replied. "You'll be there the entire time?"

He nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise, Regina."

"Okay," she said. "What do I do next?"

"Move your feet."

She gave him a withering look but he only raised his eyebrow in response. "Do it," he instructed.

"Fine," she said, moving her right foot forward. She did the same thing with her left before moving her right again. Regina repeated it over and over until she grew more confident.

"Good," he praised. "Is it okay if I let go of one hand so we can skate side-by-side?"

Regina hesitated before nodding. "Just as long as you still hold the other."

"I will," he said, releasing one hand and easily swinging around to skate next to her. Never once did he let go of her hand.

They continued around the lake like that, hand-in-hand as Regina grew more comfortable with her movements. She laughed, feeling the cold wind in her hair as she picked up speed. "This is fun!"

"I knew you'd enjoy it," he said, chuckling. He then grew serious. "So, you and Archie are…?"

She glanced at him out of the side of her eyes, smirking. "Why? Jealous?"

"No." His response was quick and he pointedly didn't look at her. "Curious, that's all."

"He's my therapist. But more than that, he's one of my oldest and dearest friends. We grew up together." She smiled as she caught sight of Archie on the sidelines, sipping hot chocolate as he watched the skaters.

Robin looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"It kinda is," he replied. "You and Archie...I dunno, just seem so different."

"We are. But he has always listened to me and I've always defended him. We work well together," she said.

Robin was quiet for a moment before nodding. "I can see it. He makes sure you don't retreat into your own head and you make sure he doesn't retreat into his own world."

She paused for a moment, shocked at how easily he was able to read her. Perhaps she was more of an open book around him than she thought. "Yes, I guess something like that."

They took the next turn too fast and Regina felt one skate turn in. She lost her balance, gripping Robin's hand tighter. He was unprepared though to hold her weight and she felt herself pulling him down, letting out a little shriek.

"Regina!" Strong arms wrapped around her and she felt herself twist, landing on something softer than the ice.

Her body shaking, Regina saw she had landed on Robin. Through the haze in her mind, she realized he had turned to take the brunt of the impact and fear seized her heart when she saw that his eyes were closed.

"Robin?" She gently tapped his cheek. "Robin, come on. Robin!"

He groaned, squirming a bit on the ice. "Not yet. Give me a few minutes, please."

"No," she replied. "I need you to open your eyes now. Please."

Robin's eyes opened and she held her breath until they focused on her. She held up two fingers. "How many?"

"Two. My name is Robin Locksley, you're Regina, our sons are Henry and Roland, it's 2016 and the president is still Barack Obama for a few more weeks," he rattled off. "Anything else?"

"No. Though I am now concerned about how many times you've clearly suffered head trauma if you know what someone might ask to assess damage." Regina lowered her hand, cupping it behind his head.

He smirked at her, covering her hand with his own. "Not as often as you fear. I have a hard head."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that."

Their surroundings faded away as Regina continued to stare into Robin's eyes, which were alert and very, very blue. How had she failed to notice how blue they were? It was as if the very sky was staring back at her with great affection.

She brushed her thumb against his cheek, believing she could feel the start of his stubble that would turn into the scruff she had a new appreciation for. Her eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips, curled up in a smile and looking oh-so-kissable. All she had to do was lean in.

"Are you okay?" Victor Whale skated up to them, staring down at the two. "Do you need any help?"

Robin looked up, breaking the connection between him and Regina. "We're fine, Doctor. No need for your services today."

"You sure? Maybe I should give you a look over anyway." Whale crouched down, pulling out a small flashlight from his vest.

Regina wanted to shove the doctor away, to tell him to them alone so she could try to regain the moment she had had with Robin. She had felt desire and desired, something she hadn't felt since Daniel. And she desperately wanted it back.

Yet the rational side of her told her that it was best for him to examine Robin. She couldn't just take his word that he didn't have a head injury. So Regina stayed there, biting her lip as Whale gave him a cursory examination.

"Okay, it doesn't appear he has a concussion," Whale said, tucking his flashlight back into his vest. He turned to Regina. "If he develops a headache, gets dizzy or disoriented, or feels sick, take him immediately to the hospital. Got it?"

"I understand," she said, trying sound as professional as possible. "Thank you, Doctor."

He nodded before smirking at her. "I know newlyweds might not like to hear this, but you shouldn't have sex tonight. Just in case. Sorry."

Before Regina could reply, Whale skated away. She scowled in his direction. "He always has to be an ass, doesn't he?"

"At least he's a good doctor," Robin said, groaning as he sat up more. "I may not have a concussion but I think I have a nice bruise on my arse."

She sighed, smiling at him. "Thank you. For cushioning my fall."

"I couldn't catch you," he replied, looking guilty. "So I did the next best thing."

She held out her hand and he took it, using it to haul himself up as he pulled her closer. They were pressed together, grasped hands trapped between their bodies and their faces once again mere inches apart. Regina found herself staring at Robin's lips, watching as his tongue darted out to wet them. She swallowed before whispering: "You didn't have to catch me."

"Of course I did," he whispered back. "I hope to always catch you, Regina. Or at least cushion your fall if I can't."

Her heart skipped a beat and she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his. Robin's free hand rested against her back, supporting her as her free hand clutched onto his jacket. She felt as if she had been walking through a desert and had just been handed a glass of ice cold water, unable to get enough to quench the thirst inside her.

Who knew Robin Locksley was such a good kisser?

Catcalls and wolf whistles broke the two apart, though his eyes were still closed when they did. She glanced around at her neighbors, all gathered around to watch the newlyweds kiss. "Haven't you seen two people kiss before?" she snapped at them.

"Not you two," Ruby replied, smirking. "And this is a sight we've been waiting almost three years to see. We're going to enjoy it."

"Our relationship is not for your entertainment. Go get your jollies elsewhere." Robin held her closer as he shooed them away.

He glanced down at her, smiling. "Come on. Let's go round up our sons and go home."

"Sounds good," she said, taking his hand. "We can ice your sore ass and I'll make us all something piping hot for dinner."

"Just one more thing." He tilted her chin up, pressing another hot kiss to her lips before tapping his nose with hers. "Okay. Now let's go."

Regina didn't care that she had a goofy grin as they skated toward a nearby bench.

* * *

On the opposite side of the lake, Henry and Roland high-fived Tink. "It's working!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Roland chimed. "And I guess it's not so weird to see Mom kiss Papa after all."

Tink laughed. "Good. Now let me return you to them and you can continue on with Operation Family Matters. You might not need an extension after all."

She took their hands and guided them to where their parents waited. Henry grinned, hoping he could keep his new brother and father forever after all.

Especially if Robin made his mother smile like that.

* * *

 **A/N** : They've kissed! Their relationship is progressing!

Next chapter, Henry and Roland continue to adjust to being brothers, Granny throws a party, we learn more about Robin's backstory and this story earns its M rating.

As always, thank you so much for your support and comments. I love them all!

-Mac


	7. Romance in the Air

Chapter 7: Romance in the Air

Robin woke first the following day. He needed to go into work, to check in on the store and do some bookkeeping. Yet he found it difficult to leave his bed. Or more accurately, to leave Regina's side.

They had gone to bed together, especially as Regina was more affectionate after their kiss at the lake. She let him steal several quick kisses throughout the evening and had given him a long goodnight one before they climbed into bed. Robin had been willing to stay on his side but she had curled up next to him, smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

She was still smiling and cuddled next to him, her arm across his chest. He smiled as he ran his hand down it, fingers ghosting over her smooth and soft skin. It should be a crime to leave someone so beautiful, even if only for a few hours.

As tempted as he was to call out, Robin gently lifted her arm and slid out of the bed. He pulled out a more casual outfit for the day, changing into the red sweater and gray pants quickly. A quick run of the brush through his hair, a dash of cologne and his watch completed his look.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" he heard Regina ask.

"Work," he replied, leaning against the vanity as he studied her. Her dark hair was mussed from sleep and there was a red splotch where her cheek had been pressed to his chest. Eyes that reminded him of whiskey sparkled as she bit her lip.

"You're injured," she said and he chuckled. There was a particularly nasty bruise along his hip and he was going to be sore but it was nothing serious.

"I will be mostly sitting but thanks for the concern." He pushed himself off the vanity. "I'll be back in the early afternoon, hopefully around two."

She nodded before sitting up, her cheeks growing redder as she lowered her eyes. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?" she asked shyly.

"What kind of husband would I be if you didn't?" He crossed the room in two long strides, using the headboard for support as he gave her a sweet kiss.

Regina cupped his chin, her thumb running over his cheek. "Prickly. Good."

He grinned. "My scruff will be back soon, milady. You'll see."

"Never shave it off again." She gave him a stern look, frowning.

"Understood." He gave her one more kiss, lingering this time as he drank her in before stepping away. "I'll be back soon."

Robin walked out of the room backwards, not wanting to take his eyes off the beautiful woman he was now fortunately married to. She watched him for a bit before lying back down, hopefully getting more sleep. He believed she deserved it.

Checking on Roland, Robin was not surprised to find his son already awake. He lay in bed, though, reading one of the comics Henry leant him. Robin kissed him goodbye, told him to mind Regina and then went to check on his other son. Henry was still sound asleep so Robin just kissed his forehead before leaving.

It struck him how easily he was forming a new routine.

He liked it.

* * *

John was already in a foul mood when Robin entered the store. He stood at the cash register with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and a blue flannel shirt covering his portly frame. "What's this I hear about you getting married again?" he asked, voice gruff.

Robin paused, coffee in his hand. Granny had also been less than pleased with him that morning, insisting that he and Regina come around that night for a proper wedding reception. He had been too intimidated to say no.

Setting down the coffee, Robin raised his hands in a placating manner. "John, look, it's complicated and…"

"Complicated? I had to find out my best friend is a married man again from the town drunk." John's frown deepened. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've stood up for you, even if I had no clue you and Regina were actually dating."

"We were keeping it secret...It was sudden...John, you know I would've wanted you there if I had a choice…"

John's eyes widened. "If you had a choice? Is Regina pregnant? Did you marry her out of a sense of duty?"

Robin cursed his choice of words. "No, that's not it. Regina is not pregnant and I didn't marry her out of duty."

"Then what is going on? I'm confused, Robin. And concerned." John's eyes pleaded with Robin to tell him the truth.

Sighing, Robin nodded. "Okay, okay. Come with me to my office. I'll explain everything there."

* * *

Regina sat in her home office, going over some bills. She was already paying off Christmas gifts, having done some shopping early. It would help her in the long run, though she wasn't hurting for money-no matter what her mother thought.

Sounds of the boys playing drifted from downstairs and she smiled. It was nice to have another child in the house and she was adjusting to being Roland's mother. He was a sweet child, something she had always known, and he loved to cuddle. She wondered if it was because he missed his own mother but she was glad to hold him as they watched movies at night.

Henry was also warming up to having a father. She had watched as he hung around Robin the night before, asking questions and absorbing every word from the man. It had warmed her heart...and other places deep inside her.

Regina flushed as she thought about how much she craved Robin after finally kissing him. She felt like a newlywed she supposed she was, wanting to spend every waking moment with her new husband and unable to keep her hands off him. Falling asleep with him last night had been better than she had thought and waking up to him felt right. Like it was something they should've been doing for a long time now.

It was something with which all of Storybrooke agreed.

The boys' voices grew raised and her ears pricked up as she frowned. It didn't sound good, so she pushed her chair back to go investigate.

Downstairs, she found the two in the living room arguing over the remote. "I want to watch the Grinch!" Roland yelled.

"I want to watch Frosty!" Henry shouted back.

"We already watched what you wanted!" Roland gave the remote a good tug.

Henry pulled it as well. "It's my house!"

"Papa and I live here too!" Roland reminded him. "So that means it's our house too. And so we're watching the Grinch!"

Regina was about to intervene when Roland gave a good tug. He got the remote free from Henry's grasp and stuck his tongue out at him. Henry charged him, knocking them both to the ground. She hurried around the couch, heart speeding up as she saw both boys wrestling on the ground.

"Henry Daniel! Roland...Roland," she chided, realizing she didn't know her new son's middle name. That was something for another day. "Stop this immediately."

Both froze before jumping apart, sitting cross-legged on the floor as they stared up at her. She frowned at them, crossing her arms. "I know we haven't been a family long but I think it's safe to say that we do not solve our problems by fighting."

"Mom," Henry started, whining.

She held up her hand. "No. You two are going to go up to your rooms and think about what just happened for ten minutes. Then we're going to sit down and talk this out. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom," they both said dejectedly.

"Good. Now go!" She watched both drag their feet as they headed upstairs before she collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

Her phone began to ring and she saw it was Robin, having added him when Roland had become Henry's best friend. It made things easier now, she thought as she accepted the call. "Hello?"

"Just calling to check in, to tell you I miss you and the boys and that I had to tell John the whole truth," Robin said in one breath. "He was upset and rightly so."

"He's your best friend, right?"

"Yes. He's been with me through thick and thin. Stood up for me at my wedding to Marian and if we had been wedded properly, would've done so for us."

Regina curled up on the couch. "Maybe, if we decide to stay married, we could actually have that ceremony I was talking about at dinner."

"I'd like that," Robin said, softly. "But first, we have to have our reception at Granny's tonight. She's insisting."

"Of course she is." She sighed. "Okay, I guess it can't be too bad. Right?"

"That's the spirit!" He chuckled.

Regina hummed. "How are things at the store?"

"Quiet. I'm hoping to pack up soon and head home. How are things there?"

"I've sent both boys to their rooms for a timeout," she explained. "Then we're going to have a long talk about fighting."

Robin paused for a moment before asking: "Do you want me there? To present a united front?"

"A united front would be nice. But I think I can handle it. Just promise you'll back me up when you get home?"

"Of course. I don't condone fighting either. What was it about?"

"The remote," Regina replied, picking up the object. "They couldn't agree on what to watch. I think it's a sharing issue and adjusting to the fact it's not just them anymore."

He sighed. "You're probably right. Well, good luck."

"Thank you," she replied. "See you soon."

Robin hung up with her and she took a deep breath, deciding it was time to get the boys again. She stood and headed upstairs, opening Henry's door first. He was sitting on his bed, arms crossed as he pouted. "You ready to talk?" she asked.

"Talk about what?" he asked. "I wanted to watch Frosty and Roland wouldn't let me."

She sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Then I think we have a lot to talk about, Henry."

"What about Roland? Aren't you going to talk to him? Or am I the only one in trouble?"

"No, I'm going to talk to Roland too. I was hoping to talk to you both, but I think it's best if we do it one-on-one now," Regina replied, scooting closer to her son. "Okay?"

He huffed but nodded. "Fine."

"Okay, so remember how we talked the other day about sharing?" Regina asked.

"Yes. But Roland got a choice!"

She raised an eyebrow. "So he only gets one choice? Does that seem fair to you?"

"No," Henry muttered, eyes downcast. "I guess not."

"Come here," she said, opening her arms. He climbed in and she held him close. "I know it's hard to change. But you and Roland need to talk about your differences and work them out. That's what families do."

"I promise to do that," Roland said from the doorway. Regina motioned for him to join them on Henry's bed and he cuddled next to her.

He looked up at her with watery brown eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom. I know fighting is wrong but I was just so mad."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," she said, giving a pointed look at Henry.

Roland nodded, leaning over her. "I'm sorry, Henry."

"I'm sorry too, Ro," Henry replied. "Brothers?"

"Brothers," Roland replied.

Touched, Regina hugged them both. "I love you too so much."

"Well look at this sweet family scene." Robin leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. He smiled at them.

Both boys jumped down from the bed and ran toward him. He crouched down, opening his arms to scoop them both into a big hug. "There are my boys."

Regina tucked some hair behind her ear, watching as the scene unfolded before her. It almost made her cry.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Robin asked, now reaching out for her.

She leaned into his outstretched hand, pressing her cheek into his warm palm. "I'm fine. We've reached an accord."

"Good," he said, before pulling his hand away to look at the boys. "I came home early because I want to be clear on this: I don't want to hear about you two fighting like that again. Violence is not the answer. Got it?"

They nodded. "Sorry," they both chorused.

She stood, taking Robin's hand. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Can we watch Frosty?" Henry asked.

Roland frowned. "The Grinch."

"Or we can go outside and build snowmen," Robin said, sensing the argument starting up again. "It's still light out and it'll be fun. What do you say?"

Both boys cheered before hurrying to get ready. Robin tugged her hand and led her from the room. "You might want to put on something warmer. It's a bit nippy out there."

"Did you just say nippy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, giving her a little push. "Now go. I won't be able to hold the boys back for long. You don't want to miss the fun."

She laughed, heading down the hall to her room. Why had she resisted falling in love for so long? She had been so foolish…

* * *

"What are you wearing, lovely?" Robin asked, entering their bedroom. "We should probably coordinate."

She laughed, standing in front of the closet. "Is that so?"

"Well, I don't want to embarrass you," he said, standing behind her and resting his hands on her hips.

"Never."

He hummed, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. It was an intoxicating mix of vanilla and apples he wanted to drown in. "This is important. The entire town is going to be there."

"An entire town that already supports us," she reminded him. "They aren't my mother."

"True," he conceded, kissing her neck. "I just want to look good for you."

She shuddered in his embrace, leaning further into it. "You always look good. I was a fool to ever suggest otherwise."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "So what is it?"

"Well," she started, "I thought that since we're celebrating a wedding, I'd wear the white suit from the picture."

Robin thought of the low-cut top, the swells of Regina's breasts tantalizing in the picture. He didn't dare imagine what they would look like in real life. Not when he was holding her so close. "That...That would be lovely."

"Yes. Except Santa didn't put it in my closet."

"That bastard," Robin growled. "I ought to write him a letter of complaint."

She turned in his arms, giving him an inquisitive look. "Why would you be the one complaining?"

"Do you know how gorgeous you looked in that outfit?" he asked. "We've all been deprived of that."

"So when you get over your foot in mouth disease, you have a silver tongue," she said.

He grinned. "I only speak the truth."

Regina gave him a little push. "Come on. Less flirting, more changing. We don't want to be late."

"No, I guess not." He sat on the bed. "So, what are your options?"

She turned back to the closet, looking through her outfits. "A lot of black dresses, a red one and the white one I wore to my mother's on Christmas."

"Oooh, wear that. Unless it has too many negative vibes attached to it. Then go for the red dress. You'd look sinful in it."

"I'm trying to look bridal, not sinful," she said, glaring at him over her shoulder before pulling out the white dress. "So I guess it's this one."

He smiled. "Only if you want, lovely."

She laid the dress on the bed before stroking his cheek. "I do. You're not forcing me into anything."

"Good." He then stood. "I guess it's my turn."

"Wear something blue. It's your best color," she advised, starting to pull of her shirt. "Makes your eyes pop."

He nodded dumbly, eyes transfixed on her breasts. They were even more perfect than the picture had suggested. His wildest dreams couldn't hold a candle to them.

She tapped him on the cheek, forcing him to look up into her amused brown eyes. "Keep those baby blues up here, please."

"Sorry," he said, wincing. "You're just so…"

"Please don't spout off some flowery nonsense. I don't think I could take it," she said.

He grinned. "I was just going to call you beautiful."

"Nothing else?"

"Out loud at least."

She scowled. "You like sassing me, don't you?"

"It is fun," he acknowledged, heading over to the closet. "Okay, so something blue, you say."

"Robin." Regina caught his arm and he looked at her, watching as she bit her lip. "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you ogle my breasts all night long if you want."

"I want to do more than ogle. With them and you." He whispered that part, scared to admit how physically attracted he was to her.

She stepped closer, eyes hooded. "Soon."

He swallowed. "Okay."

"Mom! Dad! We're going to be late!" Henry yelled from downstairs.

"Maybe I can also bribe Mary Margaret and David into watching the boys for us too. Or Tink. Something tells me they'd find a way to intrude." Regina glared at the door.

He chuckled. "I look forward to it. In fact, why don't you arrange it for tomorrow? I want to take you out on a proper date."

She gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yes," he said. "I want to date you, to fall in love with you, and all the fun stuff Santa deprived us of. If you want it too."

"I do," she admitted softly.

Robin smiled. "Good. Now, let's get ready before our sons storm the room."

* * *

It seemed all of Storybrooke actually was crammed into Granny's diner for their wedding reception. Granny laid out a fine spread for everyone, buffet-style, from appetizers to everyone's favorite meals. Henry and Roland had dove for the cheeseburgers while Regina had opted for some grilled chicken. Robin had chosen to enjoy a steak, laughing when Granny asked him if he wanted it still mooing.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you on Christmas, but that dress is gorgeous," Mary Margaret said, bouncing Neal. "Did you wear it to marry Robin?"

Regina glared at her. "You know the answer to that, Mary Margaret."

"I know," she said, "but everyone else doesn't. They are going to ask."

"Fine. No, I didn't wear this to marry Robin. I wore a really nice pantsuit that's mysteriously not in my closet," Regina huffed.

David wrapped his arm around his wife. "Too bad. I'm sure you looked amazing in it."

"She did," Robin agreed, leaning against the booth. "Or at least in the picture Santa was kind enough to leave us."

Neal let out a little scream and Mary Margaret sighed. "Sorry. He's a bit cranky today. I think he's teething."

Robin set down his whiskey and held out his arms. "Here, let me. You look like you could use with a bit of a break."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking hesitant.

"I've been through this stage before," he replied, glancing over at Roland. The boy was spinning on a bar stool as was Henry. It seemed they were in a race of some sorts.

Mary Margaret nodded, handing Neal to him. "Good luck."

"Come on buddy. Uncle Robin's going to take you on a walk," he said, bouncing the boy as he walked away from them.

Regina watched him with a smile as Mary Margaret slid into the booth across from her. "So, things are going well with this surprise marriage?"

"Yes," she said, looking back at her stepsister. "I've decided to give Robin a chance and…"

Mary Margaret leaned forward, smirking. "Yes?"

Regina swallowed. "I guess I'm starting to fall for him."

"I heard you did that literally yesterday at the ice skating rink," David said, sliding in next to his wife.

She glared at him. "I lost my balance and Robin tried to catch me. When he couldn't, he took the brunt of the fall instead."

"Aww," Mary Margaret said, looking doe-eyed. "That's so sweet!"

"Robin has a way with kids," David said. "You two really thinking of having more? I mean, I know he said all of that to defend you and he handled Cora perfectly, but perhaps there was some truth to it?"

Regina frowned, staring down at her wine. "I don't know," she admitted. "Everything's happening so fast."

She glanced behind her, finding Robin swaying with Neal as he spoke with Belle French and August Booth. The baby was no longer fussing and was just staring up at Robin with wide green eyes. Robin supported him, one strong hand rubbing Neal's back. For a few moments, Regina pretended he was holding their child and found she liked the idea.

There was still plenty of time to discuss that though, she decided. "Can we table to child talk for now? We have Henry and Roland and that's enough, no matter what happens in the future."

"Of course," Mary Margaret said. "So are you going to take Robin to Cora's annual New Year's ball?"

"He's never gone before but I guess so. Santa did say we had to give this marriage a real chance. If it meant taking him to Christmas dinner, I'm sure that also means taking him to the ball," she replied. "I should see if he owns a tux."

David looked Robin over. "I'd probably say 'no.'"

"You never know," she replied. "He's been surprising me the past few days."

"In good ways?" Mary Margaret pressed.

Regina nodded. "Absolutely."

Clinking glass caused the din in the diner to quiet down and Regina turned to find Granny standing there with a champagne flute in one hand and a fork in another. She grinned at everyone. "Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we want to know how this blessed event happened. Regina, Robin? Either of you want to fill us in?"

Robin approached her with a dozing Neal, eyes wide. "Uh...do you want to do the honors, Regina, or should I?"

"You start and I'll jump in if I have to," she said, batting her eyes at him while grinning cheekily.

He narrowed his eyes briefly at her before nodding. "Okay, okay. Well, I guess it started a year ago. I decided to finally take my foot out of my mouth and asked Regina to stay for dinner one night. We had a pleasant conversation and soon, dinner together became regular occurrences."

It had seemed to make the most sense to them to say that, especially as no one would've seen them out on dates. People would believe that Robin and Regina would've kept things simple and to themselves. At least, she hoped they did.

"Over time, it grew obvious to us that we were falling in love," he said, before pausing. "Well, it was obvious to me. I had to convince Regina a bit."

Everyone chuckled and she swatted at him, faking annoyance. That part, though, was no adlib but another aspect they had agreed to. Regina believed she was mature enough to admit she'd need some convincing that she loved Robin.

Though now she was starting to doubt that.

"Did anyone know you were low-key dating?" Granny asked.

"No," Robin said. "We...uh…"

Regina decided to rescue him. "It was my doing. I wasn't ready to let Mother know I was dating someone else. You know how she is."

Everyone nodded, dark looks shared among them all. Cora certainly didn't have any supporters in that crowd.

"Is that why you two decided to elope?" Ruby asked, leaning over the counter.

Regina nodded. "Yes. And I guess Robin also brought out my spontaneous side. He proposed and I said 'why wait'? So we went down to the courthouse and got married."

"Well, that's certainly a good story," Granny said, coming close to them. She held out two champagne flutes. "Let's toast this marriage."

David took Neal from Robin so he and Regina could grab the flutes. Granny then turned to the others. "Who wants to give the toast?"

"I will," John said, stepping out of the crowd. He grinned at the two of them. "To Robin and Regina for finally realizing how right they were for each other. Both have experienced loss, are devoted parents, are passionate professionals and generous souls. I know they will do nothing but love and cherish each other, supporting each other no matter what life throws at them. To many years, you two. You deserve it."

Regina was surprised Robin's best friend knew so much about her. But she didn't have time to marvel over it as everyone raised their drinks, chanting "Cheers!"

"Milady?" Robin held out his flute and Regina linked her arm with his. They entwined their arms, sipping from their flutes as they kept their eyes locked on each other. His shined with amusement and adoration. Regina hoped hers did as well.

Everyone applauded and Robin leaned in, kissing her. When they broke apart, she wrapped an arm around him as she turned to face their friends.

"Thank you," she said. "You all have shown us such love and acceptance. I know a lot of you were disappointed there wasn't a wedding you all could attend, but maybe Robin and I can have another ceremony once it warms up. We would be honored to profess our love in front of you."

As everyone cheered, Robin leaned closer to her. "Thinking of keeping this marriage going, love?"

Her heart fluttered at the term of endearment. "I am."

"Good," he said. "Me too."

Regina beamed as their boys raced over for a hug. They were a family now and that was the best Christmas present ever.

* * *

"How do I look?" Robin held out his arms, submitting himself for inspection.

Henry and Roland, though, just stared at him. "Dad, it's just Mom. Chill," Henry said.

"I want to look good for her. This is our first official date," Robin explained, regretting he only had seven-year-olds to help him. He loved his sons but they were no help at the moment. "So can you tell me if I look okay?"

"You look fine," Tink said, entering the kitchen. Mary Margaret and David were going to celebrate Christmas with his mother and had been unavailable to babysit, so Regina had called their shared reliable sitter.

Robin adjusted his suit jacket. "You sure?"

"Absolutely," she replied. "I'm sure Regina will agree."

"Agree with what?" Regina entered the kitchen, wearing a tight black dress with cap sleeves. She carried her clutch under her arm and was busy clasping a bracelet around her wrist. Her dark hair was pulled into a beautiful bun atop her head and long black earrings almost brushed her shoulders.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Tink motioned to Robin. "Tell your husband that he looks fine."

Robin's stomach flipped as she turned her eyes to him, looking him up and down. She stepped closer, tugging on his tie. "It should be illegal for a man to look so good in a suit."

As relief flooded through him, Regina released him and headed over to the boys. She kissed their foreheads before telling them to mind Tink. "Yes, Mom," they chorused.

"We'll see you later. We love you," Robin said, kissing their foreheads as well. He then followed Regina out to the foyer to get their coats.

Tink tagged along as well. "Don't think you have to hurry back. I can stay all night if you need. Even have a bag in the car."

"Thanks, Tink," Regina said, letting Robin help her into her coat. "We might just take you up on that offer. I'll give you a call to let you know."

She nodded, winking. "Have a good time you two. You deserve it."

Robin smiled, holding out his arm to Regina. "Milady?"

Taking his arm, she grinned at him as he led her out to his car. Opening the door for her, she gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

He gave one last wave to Tink and the boys before climbing in himself, smiling at Regina. "So, we have reservations at Tony's. I hope you like Italian."

"I love Italian," she replied, leaning back as Robin pulled out of her driveway. "You didn't have to go to great lengths to impress me."

"Nonsense. This is technically our first date. I want it to be one. From me being nervous to going out of my way to impress you." He grinned at her. "I'd like to think I'm succeeding."

She chuckled. "I'd say you were."

They lapsed into silence as he navigated through the slushy streets, careful to avoid where it was starting to ice over as the temperatures plunged. Regina broke it, though. "Well, if this is a first date, I believe we're supposed to get to know each other."

"We know each other," he pointed out.

"Uh huh. But you want this to be a proper first date."

He sighed, knowing she had gotten him with his own words. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Favorite food?"

"Anything meat and potatoes," he replied. "I would kill for a decent pub here in Storybrooke. John's talked about it and I've tried to encourage him to open it because I think he'd do a great job, but he's nervous. I know how nerve-wracking it is to open your own business."

She nodded. "You definitely took a risk. Newly widowed and raising a son on your own."

"Yeah, but I wasn't really drawing in a salary focusing on making the Olympic team," he said. "No one really wants to sponsor archery."

"No, I imagine not," she agreed.

"Marian had the stable corporate job that provided child care and benefits and all the responsible adult things. I continued to train and train, only focused on the Olympics. I thought that if I won gold, maybe I'd make archery cool and then I'd get sponsorships." Robin paused. "How silly, huh?"

Regina smiled softly. "Not at all. I think with your good looks, you might've been able to catch a few eyes. Certainly there had to be one duchess or something back in England who would've been glad to sponsor you because of how good looking you are."

He almost ran a stop sign, his heart beating fast as his face grew hot. "You're teasing me."

"Robin, look at me." She placed her hand on his knee after he parked the car. He turned to face her, looking right into her soulful brown eyes. There was only honesty and adoration in there. "I mean every word."

"You're the one who could model," he said, sliding his hand below her bun. "Though I guess we could be a package deal."

She rolled her eyes but her smile was fond as she opened the door. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"Wait there, milady." He got out of the car, hurrying over to her side. Regina took his hand and leaned closer to him against the brisk winds blowing. He hurried them toward the restaurant and warmth.

Once they were seated, Robin took Regina's hands in his. "So, do you want to give up the law for a modeling career?"

She laughed but shook her head. "I like my job though I was kinda pushed into law. Mother thought that since Zelena was studying business, I could study law and then go to work for Leopold's company. But I fell in love with criminal law. So she started to imagine I'd work at some high powered firm. I went to work for the District Attorney's office instead, deciding I'd rather put the bad guys in jail then keep them out."

"Admirable," he said. "I feel safer knowing you are on the job. And that's not sarcasm."

"I'm learning the difference," she assured him, laying her hand on his cheek as their waiter approached to take their drink orders.

Once they were alone again, Regina leaned closer to him. "So, you never finished your story about how you came to own a sporting goods store here in Storybrooke."

He bit his lip before nodding. "Fair enough. Well, when I lost Marian to cancer, I realized I needed to grow up. Roland and I lost her paycheck and we couldn't live on my seasonal jobs. So I gave up training and took stock of my options. That's when John called. We were very good friends in Boston before moving up here hoping for better employment opportunities. He told me about a storefront for sale and knew I had retail experience. I knew plenty about sporting goods. So we agreed to give it a chance."

"You are a natural businessman," she said. "You should be proud at how well you've done. And being able to secure a loan with almost no experience…"

"We own the store outright," he said, a haunted look in his eye. He fought hard as images of his grandfather's dim study rose to the forefront of his mind. "And I attended business school online so I could run the store properly."

She frowned and he believed she wanted to ask him more. He watched as she tapped her thumb against her arms, which she had crossed on the table, as she considered her next question.

"You know about my family but I've come to realize I know almost nothing about yours. Do you feel like talking about them?" she asked. Her brown eyes gazed on him with concern and understanding, already forgiving him if he can't talk about his past.

Robin, though, was ready. He was certain she would understand and realize just how kindred their spirits were. Sighing, he unbuttoned the cuff on his right shirt and rolled up the sleeve to reveal his tattoo. "This is my family crest."

"I saw the other day and figured that was it," she replied. "Who knew the Locksleys had a crest?"

"The Locksleys don't. But the Wakefields do."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

He sighed. "I know, I know. I'm not really telling it any order. Let me gather my thoughts."

The waiter approached, bring the wine they had ordered and taking down what each wanted for their entrees. When he walked away, Regina took Robin's hands in her own. "Why don't we table this discussion for now? I'm starting to get the feeling that maybe we should talk about your family in private. Let's stick to more pleasant topics, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, somewhat relieved. His family history was a bit too much to unpack on her, he knew, and he needed the time to figure out what to start with. "So, what else do you want to know?"

"Everything," she replied. "I feel like you've learned so much about me and I know absolutely nothing about you."

He smiled. "I'm sure that's not true. Do you know my favorite color?"

"Pretty sure it's green," she said. "Do you know mine?"

"While you wear black a lot, I remember Henry once painted something purple for you. So I'm going to go with purple." Regina grinned and he knew he was right. He pressed on. "When's my birthday?"

"Sometime in spring," she replied, wincing. "I've never pinpointed a date."

"April eighteenth," he said. "Yours is February fourth."

"First."

Confusion spread through him as he frowned, certain of when they always celebrated her birthday at Granny's. He always ended up there, pretending it was a coincidence and not that he had it marked in his phone. "February first? But I always see you and everyone at Granny's on the fourth."

She shook her head. "I always celebrate my birthday alone with Henry and then everyone takes me out."

"I see," he replied, making a note to change the date in his phone. "Well, then, now I know. February first."

She nodded. "Now...American football or what you would call real football?"

"I am a traitor to my country. American football all the way," he announced. Regina laughed and they kept each other laughing as they continued their date.

* * *

Regina felt drowsy as she sat in Robin's passenger seat. She closed her eyes and folded in on herself, smiling. Their date had been a rounding success so far and she never wanted it to end.

The car came to a stop and she sighed, not yet ready to open her eyes. "We home?"

"Kinda," he said, turning the car off. She opened her eyes, spotting Robin's little cottage before looking back at him. He gave her a small smile. "I still own it and I thought we could have some privacy here."

"Good call," she said, waiting for him to open the door for her. He was a gentleman, though she hoped he didn't make a habit of it. She did like to open her own door every now and then.

He led her up the walk to his darkened house, fiddling with his keys as he tried to find the lock without any light. Regina pulled out her phone, turning on the flashlight function for him. "There you go," she said.

"Thank you," he said, finally sliding the key in. He unlocked the door and swung it open, motioning for her to lead the way. "After you."

She stepped into the cold house, rubbing her hands together as Robin guided her further into the living room. "Let me light the fire and then I'll go check on a few things. Hopefully, I'll have the place warmed up soon enough."

Regina sat on the couch, watching as he easily lit the fire. It crackled to life, casting a soft glow on Robin's face and making her heart skip a beat. He stood, smiling at her. "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

He slipped out of the room as Regina peeled off her coat, wandering closer to the fireplace to warm up. As far as she could tell, Santa only brought Robin's clothes along with Roland's belongings to her house. Looking over the various pictures and decorations on the mantle, she wondered if he would want these precious mementos and his knick-knocks. She then mentally slapped herself because she knew she would, so naturally he would as well. Regina was going to make some room back at her house and practice what she was preaching to Roland and Henry.

"So John came and emptied the fridge so my stuff wouldn't go to waste," Robin said, entering the room again. He held a glass out to her. "He left the nog though."

"Lucky us," she replied, taking the glass.

He grinned, raising his own. "To us and doing things ass-backward."

"Being normal is overrated," Regina quipped before they clinked their glasses together. She took a sip of the nog, creamy with a wallop of bourbon.

She raised her eyebrows. "I didn't take you for a bourbon man. I always see you drinking whiskey."

"I do prefer whiskey," he agreed. "I find bourbon goes better with eggnog."

"Well, I usually use cognac, but I agree this is good." She took another sip before picking up a picture frame. Inside was a shot of a young Robin, no doubt a teenager, surrounded by two adults she knew had to be his parents. He was the spitting image of his father, especially as his scruff hadn't fully grown back in yet. Robin's mother had long blonde hair with beautiful green eyes and a warm smile.

Robin's smile faltered. "My parents, yeah."

"Are they still with us?" she asked, a knot twisting in her stomach.

He shook his head, placing a hand on her back and guiding her to the couch. They sat together and he ran his fingers over their images. "You and Mum have a lot in common," he said softly.

"We do?" She wasn't sure why that affected her so much, a lumping forming in her throat.

"Yeah," he said, scooting closer to her. "She came from a prominent family back in England…"

"The Wakefields." Regina rubbed his right wrist, the tattoo there once against covered by his shirt.

He nodded. "Yes. They own and operate Wakefield Manufacturers. It goes back over two centuries, back to the Industrial Revolution if I remember correctly. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Charles Dickens based some of his characters off my ancestors."

She chuckled before growing serious. "Tell me more about your mother."

"Okay," he said. "She was my grandfather's only child and he wanted her to go into the family business but she became a social worker instead. Mum wanted to help children, not worry about business, stocks, shipping and other things like that. Grandfather disapproved but didn't do much to stop her. And then she met my father, who was a carpenter, and fell in love."

"I already know that your grandfather didn't approve."

Robin gave her a weak smile. "You're right. He forbade her from seeing Dad and for a while, she obeyed. But she loved him too much, so she stood up to Grandfather, telling him it was her life and she was going to live it the way she wanted. She left and moved in with Dad, marrying him within a year. I came along the following year."

"It sounds very romantic," she said, leaning against him.

"It was," he agreed, kissing her forehead. "My parents were so in love and they loved me. I had a very happy childhood. Dad made almost all the furniture in our house and was the one who taught me archery. He was my coach for years. Mum loved to entertain people and make sure everyone was happy. She would go out of her way to brighten someone's day. Mum was also my biggest cheerleader. I grew up loved and happy, not wanting to trade my childhood for anything."

Regina felt her stomach clench, knowing there was a tragic twist in such a beautiful story. "So, what happened to your parents?"

"Mum was murdered when I was fifteen," he said, voice soft. Her heart hurt for him as she saw the pain in his eyes.

Setting down her nog, Regina took his hands in hers. "You don't have to continue. It's okay."

He shook his head. "I want to tell you."

"Okay." She settled in a corner of the couch, still holding his hand. "Go ahead."

Robin told of how his mother had been removing two little girls from an abusive household when the violent father pulled a gun. She had tried to talk him down but he shot her. Emergency services rushed her to the nearest hospital but the doctors were unable to save her.

"Did they catch the man who shot her?" Regina asked.

He nodded. "He's still in jail over in Britain."

"Good." She would've hated the thought that the bastard had gotten away with taking away such a beautiful and loving woman from her family.

"Dad and I felt lost without Mum," he continued. "So we both threw ourselves into my training. I finished school but didn't go to university. Every day was just spent training for the Olympics. We wanted to do it for Mum."

Regina smiled. "I'm sure you still do. So how did you end up in the states?"

"We were told about a really good archery coach who was willing to take me on. I was a bit hesitant to use someone other than Dad but he convinced me it was for the best," Robin explained.

He told her how he and his father moved to New York to train under a man named Tuck, who did improve Robin's skills to the point that when he went back for the Olympic trials in England, he almost made the team. "I was disappointed but figured I would have four years to get even better."

"But you met Marian instead?" she asked.

Robin smiled. "I met John first. When I wasn't training, I wasn't really doing much else. I helped my dad out every so often but carpentry wasn't for me. I started to fall in with a problematic crowd and became something of a bad boy."

She raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. "I've thought you an arrogant asshole, but would never picture you as a bad boy."

"Yeah, well I never went completely bad," he said. "John intervened and helped me channel my energy into something more productive, hiring me to work at the store where he was a manager. Being a people person, I enjoyed meeting people and helping them, no matter how rude they were. And that's how I met Marian. She was one of our regulars."

Regina leaned closer, enjoying listening to his story. He told how he was nervous to ask her out and was surprised when she did it first. They went out on a few dates and he knew he was in love within a couple months. "She was so supportive of my dream, even if it meant I wasn't providing much of a steady paycheck. Dad said I shouldn't let someone like that go."

"You didn't."

"I didn't," he said with a nod. "Dad got to see us get married and he was there when Roland was born. He suffered a heart attack a few months after that and I lost him."

She rubbed his arm. "You've had more than your share of loss. If we were in a competition, you would win."

"I'd say we were even," he replied. "We lost beloved parents and our first loves."

"Well, when you put that way…"

Robin stood, gathering her empty glass. "Do you want some more eggnog?"

"Yes, please," she said, "but not too much. It's getting late."

Once he left, Regina took a deep breath and sank down on the couch. She had made so many assumptions about Robin and had done nothing to learn anything about him. He may have had a happier home life than her, but he had far too much heartbreak for one person. All Regina wanted to do now was hold him and try to soothe away the heartache she knew all too well could never really go away.

"You know, you look absolutely beautiful in the fire's glow," Robin said, handing her her glass again.

He sat down and she scooted closer to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't bother trying to get to know you earlier. That I was so caught up in my own head…"

Robin shook his head. "Let's not focus on the past for the rest of the night. Let's just focus on the now."

"What are your plans for now?" she asked, though she had her suspicions.

He set his empty glass down. "Well, I brought us here for some privacy...and I won't lie, I was hoping we could get…you know…"

"Physical?" She tried to keep a straight face.

Robin's started to turn red. "Intimate? I...I was hoping to have … that we could... God, it all sounds so awful when I try to say it out loud. I promise I'm not just trying to get into your pants."

"I know," she said, voice soft. "And I'm not going to lie, I was hoping the same thing"

Relief spread throughout his face and he leaned closer. "Are you sure? I don't want to force you into anything."

She shook her head. "You're not forcing me into anything. I promise."

"Then why don't I give you the grand tour?" he offered, standing to douse the fire.

"I thought you'd never ask." She took his hand and followed him upstairs.

* * *

Regina didn't know what she expected Robin's room to look like but when she entered the master bedroom, it seemed too plain for him. It was just his bed, a nightstand and a chest of drawers. No pictures, no knick-knacks, nothing personal. It looked like he just slept there.

"Something wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "We don't have to do this…"

"It's not that. I guess I just expected your bedroom to look like you, not like something out of a catalogue," she confessed.

He sighed, kissing her shoulder. "I don't really spend a lot of time in here. Personal stuff is in my office down the hall."

"And I thought I'd be the workaholic in this relationship," she mused, drawing a chuckle from him.

She turned in his arms, tugging on his jacket. "My room is now your room. Feel free to make it feel like that. Okay?"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," he said, smirking as his hands went down to her ass. "I have a funny I'll be spending a lot more time in the bedroom now."

Regina bit her lip as he backed them up. Her legs hit the side of the bed and she fell onto it, pulling him with her. Their lips met as she landed on the mattress, her legs entangling with his.

One hand slid up to his head, her fingers scratching his scalp. He moaned against her lips, trailing kisses until he could nip at her ears. "Don't stop."

"Not intending to," she said, "though you'll have to undress yourself."

"Challenge accepted." He kissed right below her ear, which sent a jolt straight through her core. She felt her panties growing wetter already.

Robin pulled off his jacket and began to undo his shirt with one hand, his lips now exploring her neck. She dug her nails deeper into his hair, bringing her free hand to help with his shirt so she could run her fingers along the muscles she now knew hid under the fine material.

(She also now knew he had fine taste in clothing and wondered just how good his business was to allow him to afford it).

He pulled away from her, pulling off his shirt as she frowned. "I thought you didn't want me to stop?"

"I also want you naked," he said. "I would hope you would want the same for me."

Regina licked her lips as she glanced over his toned chest, knowing he was right. "Fair point. Then let's get naked."

She reached behind her, feeling for the zipper. Robin leaned forward, strong and hot fingers covering hers. "Let me," he whispered.

He kissed her neck as he slid the zipper down, her dress loosening before she could peel it away. Robin helped her pull it off until she laid under him in her lacy black bra and panties. He raised an eyebrow. "Be prepared, huh?"

"I guess," she said before running her hands over the muscles in his arm. "That and I think it's pretty obvious we've been heading this way since we kissed at the lake."

"Are we going too fast?" he asked, concern in his blue eyes.

She shook her head, cupping his cheek. "I think we're going at the right pace for us."

"Good." He fixed her with a look of such concern and love, she lost her breath for a moment. "I wouldn't want to rush you."

Robin Locksley was shaping up to be her most considerate lover ever.

It felt right.

She reached forward, unbuckling his belt as she kissed him. "Enough talking. More kissing, more fucking. We can't pay Tink all night."

He chuckled and she knew she had won as she tugged down his pants. Robin laid her back down, his fingers toying with the clasp of her bra. "I believe I was promised a chance to ogle these beauties."

"If that's what you want, go ahead," she said, shrugging.

Robin pulled away her bra, hands massaging her breasts as he smirked at her. "That's just what I have planned to start with."

"Oh," she said, smirking as well. "What should I start with?"

"Whatever you want," he told her before his mouth closed over one of her breasts.

Rational thought fled her mind as his tongue toyed with her nipple. She began to buck, seeking some way to create friction against her clit. She burned for it, knowing it had been too long since she had sought pleasure with something other than her own fingers or one of the toys she hid from Henry in her nightstand.

As Robin moved to her other breast, he shifted just enough for her to feel the bulge pressing against his silky boxers. She grinded against him, moaning in relief as her clit got the attention she needed down there.

It was short-lived though. Robin released her other breast, its nipple now as pert as its partner's, and began kissing his way down her stomach. She squirmed underneath him, gasping when he dipped his tongue into her navel. It sent a dull wave of pleasure coursing through her, reminding her of the now acute ache between her legs.

Robin's fingers curled around her panties and began to roll them off her, still kissing every inch of skin he could reach. She closed her eyes, one arm falling limply to the side while she threw the other over her eyes. When she felt Robin's tongue against her clit, giving her a teasing lick, she let out a low moan.

"A glorious sound," he said, voice low and husky. It sent chills down her spine. "I want to hear that again and again."

"Then keep doing what you were doing," she replied, her own voice hoarse with desire. It sounded foreign to her ears, like someone else was speaking.

He chuckled and she felt his tongue against her clit again. She bent her knees as he licked and lapped at her, teasing her and building something hot and good inside of her.

Regina's breathing grew shallow as her heart pounded against her ribs. She tried to find purchase on Robin's flannel blanket and moved the arm covering her eyes, reaching behind her to grasp the headboard. Her fingers clutched it as she arched her back, trying to get closer to Robin's talented tongue.

He chuckled, the vibrations sending a sharp jolt of pleasure through her. She gasped, rising off the bed as her eyes popped open. Regina saw nothing, though, except a few stars in the darkened room. Her body began to tremble and she felt she was going to crest soon.

A finger toyed at her entrance as she felt a few drops of sweat start to run down her cheek. "Do it," she said, gripping the pillow as well as the headboard now.

Robin inched it into her, curling it as he sought out the one spot she knew would send her over the edge. She reached down, tugging on his right ear. He obeyed, curling his finger in that direction. The tip of his finger brushed against her g-spot and she let out a yelp.

He lifted his head, her juices running off his chin as he frowned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she panted, trying hard not to roll her eyes. She believed she failed. "It's right there. You hit it."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't expecting a yelp."

"If you keep it up, you'll never undercover what other sounds you can get out of me," she said, motioning for him to continue.

"I knew you'd be bossy in bed," he said. "I love it."

She gave him a pointed look and Robin dove back in, his tongue against her clit once again. He brushed her g-spot, now knowing where it was, and Regina moaned as her head fell back on the pillow.

He used his free hand to hold down her hips, keeping her from bucking too much as he added a second finger. Robin was filling her, stretching her in a way that made her hiss but felt so good. She couldn't wait to take his cock inside her, but for now, his fingers were enough.

Regina arched off the mattress, feeling how hot she was becoming. Her fingers curled around the headboard as more stars began to appear before her. She felt her walls tighten around Robin's fingers and she gave in to her orgasm, letting the pleasure overtake her with a shout.

She floated down from her high, breathing still shallow and body slick with sweat. Robin sat up as he reached for a tissue, wiping his mouth as he flopped down next to her. "I didn't take you for a screamer."

"That was hardly a scream," she said, curling against him. He wrapped an arm around her, rubbing hers. "I've been louder."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," she replied, feeling giddy. She smiled at him, no doubt looking silly.

He gave her a silly grin in return. "Well, I look forward to taking it."

She hummed, pushing him down onto the bed as she sat up. "I think it's my turn to take the lead, though."

"You're getting no complaints from me," he said, eyes once again fixed on her breasts.

She shook her head. "You know, I would've thought you were an ass man."

"I am," he said, hands squeezing hers. "It's just my luck that you have an exquisite ass as well as gorgeous breasts. You're a goddess, Regina."

Heat filled her cheeks. No one had looked at her like he did. Daniel loved her and they had been intimate, but there was still something innocent about it. They never even made love with the lights on. Not like now, where Robin was able to see every inch of her and looked like he had seen an artistic masterpiece.

She pulled off his boxers, trying to ignore how her stomach flipped over his intense gaze. Instead, she focused on his cock, bigger and thicker than she expected. She let out a soft gasp and he sat up, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she insisted, pushing him down. "Just taking everything in."

Robin wasn't fooled though. "It'll be okay, Regina."

She rolled her eyes, fingers closing around his cock. "I know that. I'm no virgin, Robin."

"And I know _that_ ," he told her. "It's okay, though, to be nervous. You don't always have to be strong around me, Regina. I want you to trust me to hold you as you fall apart."

Tears pricked her eyes and she fought them. "You're ruining the mood, Locksley. Now lie back and let me work."

He looked like he wanted to say more and she had no doubt he did, but he leaned back, resting his head on his arms. "Okay, milady. Go ahead."

"Good," she said, pumping her fingers slowly. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted, his chest rising and falling faster.

She lowered her head, flicking her tongue over his tip, tasting his precum. His back arched as she took him into her mouth, her fingers sliding to fondle his balls. Regina closed her own eyes as she focused on sucking him, hoping her mouth gave him the same pleasure his had given her.

He groaned as she worked him up, feeling him grow harder and his balls fuller. She knew he was getting closer to his own climax as well.

Regina pulled away, releasing him with a satisfying pop. He let out a little whimper, eyes locked on her. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I have other plans for you," she said, straddling him. "I think you'll like it."

He swallowed as he nodded. "Okay, lovely. I trust you."

She felt her heart skip a beat at his words and she knew she had grown wetter from them. Positioning herself at his entrance, she gave him a naughty smile. "I'm going to make you scream."

"I have no doubt," he replied, hands gripping her hips to steady her. "Do your best."

Regina sank down onto his cock, letting it fill her. She gasped as he stretched her, clutching onto his shoulders as she let herself adjust to having him inside her. He held her, moving one hand to massage her breast again.

Once she reoriented herself, she began to ride him hard and fast. He rose to meet her with thrusts of his own, his back rising off his mattress. She watched him, his eyes closed and his mouth opened as he panted. He still wasn't screaming and she frowned, her body trembling as she ascended quickly to her own peak.

She tweaked his nipples and he gave a loud shout then, making her smile in victory. It was close to what she wanted and she did it again, drawing an even louder shout from him.

He sat up, his lips latching onto her neck. She gasped as he shifted inside her, one hand coming to rest on her back while the other cupped her ass. He pulled her closer, letting him go deeper inside her. She ran her fingers through his wet hair as her movements grew erratic. Regina knew she was close but she was determined to take him over with her-screaming or not.

"Robin," she moaned, sliding her free hand between their sweat-slick bodies. She found her clit, rubbing it.

"Regina," he groaned back, squeezing her ass cheek. "I'm with you, lovely. Let go."

She nodded, shifting until he hit her spot again. Robin adjusted as well, their pants and the sound of skin against skin filling the room. He buried his head against her neck, his breath hot against her already heated skin.

Regina leaned back as her head felt light as a feather. The stars returned and she came with a shout of his name, riding out her orgasm as Robin let out a scream of his own. Victory was hers and it magnified the pleasure she felt.

He fell back onto the bed, taking her with him. She curled on his chest, her ear pressed to his rapidly beating heart. They both laid there, waiting for their breathing to even out again. Robin kissed the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, feeling like she was weightless and that she could sleep until the New Year. He rubbed circles into her back and she sighed, content.

Regina wasn't too sure she was ready to voice it yet, but she was certain she was falling in love with Robin Locksley.

* * *

 **A/N** : Anyone need a bucket of ice after that?

Now you know a little bit more about Robin and the similarities between Regina and his mother will come up again. There's also more to his relationship with his grandfather to be revealed as well.

Things to be going well for our couple, huh? Dates, flirting, gelling as parents, and now s'mores. Looks like it's a good time for Cora to visit!

(Sorry).

-Mac


	8. Enter the Grinch

Chapter 8: Enter the Grinch

Regina closed the door, biting her lip. "Robin, where are you?"

"Upstairs fixing a leaky pipe," he called out.

Her eyes widened and she hurried upstairs to the bathroom the boys now shared. Robin was under the sink, wearing a gray t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. There was a tear on his knee, which was clearly visible as his leg was bent. A green toolbox was open next to his legs and she could hear him tinkering around.

The sight sent a rush of heat right down to her core. "Do you have to do this now? Or is it something that can wait?"

"What?" He slid out from under the sink, giving her a confused look. "Is something going on?"

"Yes. Michael Tillman just picked Henry and Roland up for a playdate with Ava and Nicholas. They're going to be gone for a few hours, meaning we have the whole house to ourselves…" She let him fill in the blanks.

His eyes widened as did his smile. Letting his wrench fall back into the box, he stood up. "I believe that can definitely wait."

She laughed as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to capture her lips with his own. Her arms wound around his neck and they stumbled out of the bathroom together. They headed down the hall to the master bedroom, pressing each other against the wall every time they kissed.

Robin's hands once again slid to her ass, lifting her as they entered the room. He carried her to the bed, placing her down on it as she laughed. She leaned back on her elbows, legs opened. "What do you want to do to me?"

"What do you want me to do to you?" he asked, turning the question back on her as he crawled on top of her. He kissed her.

She pulled away, eyes half closed. "Take me from behind," she said.

He froze inches away from her lips, frowning. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, bringing her hand to cup the back of his neck. "You do like my ass after all."

"Only if you're sure," he repeated.

She nodded, kissing him as she tugged at his shirt. "Do it."

He raised his arms, letting her pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Robin pulled off her sweater as she kissed his neck, her hands running down his bared chest to his pants. As he unclasped her bra, Regina pulled down his jeans.

Robin pulled away, stepping out of his pants before divesting her of hers. He took her underwear with them and she rolled her eyes. "We have a few hours."

"I know," he said, climbing back onto the bed. He kissed her neck, nipping at her ears. "I don't want to wait though."

"Patience is a virtue," she gasped as he found her pressure point. "But I guess it's overrated."

He chuckled as he slid off the bed, kneeling next to it. Robin gently pulled her closer to the edge, spreading her legs as he did so. "First, let's get you good and ready."

She gasped as Robin's tongue brushed across her clit. Her fingers tugged at his hair as he sucked at her clit, licking and lapping the juices starting to flow from her. It was clear he liked to go down on her.

Regina wasn't complaining.

His fingers were strong and warm against her thighs as she hooked her knees over his shoulders. She leaned back on the bed, head rolling back as she began to moan. "Your tongue is magic."

"Why, thank you." He pressed a kiss to her thigh before diving back in, tongue now teasing her entrance.

She closed her eyes as her body began to tremble. Her fingers closed on her blanket, bunching the material as she pulled at it. Another broad lick by Robin had her back arching off the bed and her gasping.

Pleasure coursed through her, her body humming with it. She wasn't sure how she had lived so long without Robin's tongue and doubted she'd be able to survive without it now. It was the last rational thought she had before he took her over the edge, her orgasm hitting her hard.

He held her as she rode it out, still lapping up whatever he could get. Robin placed her legs down, though she didn't feel it. They were like jelly.

She reached out for him and he pulled himself up until he was flush against her again. Regina raised her head enough to meet his lips with hers, nibbling on his lip to get him to open for her. He did so, letting her taste herself on his tongue as she swept his mouth with her own.

His hands roamed her heated body, cupping her breasts as he pulled away. Robin looked into her eyes, his own dark with desire. "You are amazing."

" _You're_ amazing," she replied, panting.

Robin chuckled, reaching for a pillow. "You ready for the next part?"

"Aren't you the judge of that?"

"Your sass should not turn me on so much," he groaned, kneeling on the bed.

She bit her lip, glancing down at his hardening cock. Leaning forward, she wrapped her fingers around it and began pumping. Nipping at his ear, she teased: "If I just keep sassing you, will you come on your own?"

He groaned. "Let's not try, okay? I want to come inside you."

"We'll have to test my theory one day," she said. "I'll save all my one-liners up and then we'll send the boys off somewhere that isn't here and we'll go to town."

"Please stop talking." Robin pulled her close, his cock pressed between their bodies as he kissed her.

She moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth to him again. His tongue swept it as she clutched onto his muscled arm, bodies pressed together. Robin's strong hands roamed her back before one tangled itself in her hair and the other cupped her ass. It pulled her even closer to him.

Robin pulled away, turning her around. "Now, I believe this is how you want it?"

"Yes," she moaned, swallowing. She adjusted the pillow under her as she felt Robin press against her.

One of his hands cupped a breast while the other opened her legs up more for him. She felt his tip press at her entrance and he kissed her neck as he entered her. Regina gasped, grasping at the blankets.

He moved quickly, thrusting in and out of her as his fingers teased her nipple. She began to rock in time with him, needing to hold onto something sturdier than their blankets. Especially as her arms were already shaking.

Robin was panting in her ear, breath hot on her shoulder. "So fucking good," he moaned.

"You too," she said. "Don't stop."

He picked up his pace, hitting her hard and fast. The hand not massaging her breast slid down her slick stomach, fingers finding her clit. Between his cock hitting her spot and the circles he was rubbing on her clit, she knew she was close.

She reached up, cupping his neck as she craned hers to kiss him. He responded eagerly, open-mouthed as their tongues dueled together. Robin trailed kisses along her neck as she panted, moaning louder and louder. Her hand covered the one he had on her clit, urging him to go faster.

Robin whispered her name or perhaps he was shouting. It seemed the blood pounding in her ears was drowning out everything else. "Come for me, lovely," he said. "Let go."

"What about you?" she asked, breathless.

"I'll be right behind you."

Even with the haze filling in her mind, she wondered if he really just made a pun while fucking her. She didn't care though, not when she felt like she was flying and wasn't going to come down for a long time.

Regina screamed as her orgasm hit her and she rode it out as Robin continued to thrust in and out of her. He came shortly after her and they collapsed onto the bed together.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I got you to scream."

"Yes, you did," she said, panting.

"I win."

She glanced back at him. "I guess you did. Let me catch my breath and I'll reward you."

"I'll take a raincheck on it." He nuzzled her. "I just want to cuddle now."

"I'm not much of a cuddler."

Robin hummed. "Well, I'm going to change all of that."

"What about the project you were working on?" Not that Regina was eager for him to leave her. She didn't even know why she was arguing. She was comfortable in his arms.

He kissed the back of her neck as he gathered her hair away from it. "It can wait. I was almost done anyway."

"Good. I think a nap is in order." Her eyes began to flutter closed. She rolled over, burying her head against his neck. Taking a deep breath, she smelled his unmistakable forest scent-pine, cedarwood, and a musk that was intoxicatingly masculine.

Robin rubbed her back, whispering: "Maybe after the nap we can try to squeeze in another round before the boys come home?"

"I'd like that," she whispered back, already sounding distant to her own ears as a dream world beckoned. She gave in as Robin covered them with a blanket, drifting off in his safe and warm embrace.

* * *

The bell over the door at Granny's tinkled as Robin entered the diner, garment bag over his arm. He scanned the room for Tink's familiar form and spotted her at the counter. She wore a loose green sweater dress and black leggings, paired with Ugg boots. The only thing missing from her elfin look was glitter.

"How fast can you do alterations?" he asked.

"Depends. What's in the bag?" She looked up from her coffee, taping the plastic.

Robin sat down. "My tux. I haven't worn it since I married Marian so I'm sure it needs to be taken in or let out or something. Can you do it before the New Year's Eve ball?"

"You going?" Tink raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you avoided it because you hated all those stodgy events your grandfather made you go to?"

He grimaced as he thought of stuffy rooms filled with European business leaders and members of the British aristocracy, carrying on stilted and mind-numbing conversations about nothing. "Yeah, but I went to those for my mother and I can go to this for Regina."

"Good. Maybe she won't end up crying in the bathroom this year."

Anger coursed through Robin as he thought of Regina huddling in a bathroom stall, hugging herself as tears ran down her cheeks. "That happen often?" he asked.

"Every year," Tink and Granny said in unison.

The older woman put down a cup of tea in front of him. "That awful mother of hers can't resist making a remark or two at Regina's expense. It makes most people uncomfortable and a few have tried to dissuade her but nothing changes."

Christmas with Cora flashed in his mind and he knew exactly what Granny was talking about, disgust filling him. "Does she just pick on Regina?"

"No," Tink replied. "She usually gets Zelena too. But Zelena seems to just pretend they are compliments, not insults disguised as them."

Granny nodded. "Once she made an underhanded comment about Mary Margaret. Leopold shut that down quickly."

"I get that he dotes on her but neglects Zelena and Regina." Robin poured a little milk into his tea.

"He never warmed up to those girls," Granny commented. "I mean, they were almost teenagers but they were starved for a father's touch after Henry went so quick but Leopold just didn't see them as daughters. More like houseguests."

Robin looked down before asking: "What was Henry Senior like?"

She smiled fondly. "He was a kind, generous, loving, intelligent and fair man. His only faults were marrying Cora and not doing more to protect his girls from her.

"I mean, he tried. Fought Cora to let them be kids and even snuck behind her back to do it sometimes. But Cora is a force of nature. When her mind is set on something I doubt even God Himself could stop her."

"And what was her mind set on?" he asked.

"A global business enterprise run by a dynasty which she controlled," Granny replied.

Tink nodded. "She wanted to be your grandfather."

Robin groaned. "Good thing those two can never meet."

"I'll say," she agreed. Tink's mother had been his grandfather's housekeeper and they had gotten close during his few visits to the manor house the Wakefields called home. When she decided to move to America, she had stayed with Robin and Marian before moving to Storybrooke. She had been a great help with Roland when he was a baby and was a great help once again when Robin found himself widowed.

In many ways, she was the little sister he never had.

Tink leaned closer, smirking. "If they had, I have no doubt she would've tried to marry him."

"She was always trying to marry into a bigger and better business," Granny said. "First, the Mills and then the Blanchards, merging them. Too bad she could never get out of Storybrooke. She might've conquered the world."

"Thank God she didn't," Robin said, raising his teacup toward the ceiling. He then took a sip. "So, really, no one can stop her? Because that annoyed me when I went to Christmas dinner. Surely there has to be someone…"

Granny sighed. "Her rich friends don't really want to make a scene nor do they know Regina well enough to actually give a damn. We here try our best but she holds all the power. The Mills family founded the mines that the town is built around and the Blanchards run the cannery. Once they merged, they pretty much controlled the town. Zelena controls the company now but we all know Cora is still pulling the strings."

He blew out. "No one wants to risk losing their job. I get it. So there really is nobody…"

"There is one person," Tink said, giving Robin a pointed look. It made an image of his mother appear in his mind and he nodded.

"Regina," he said. "She needs to stand up to her and finally walk away. Yet she won't."

Granny shook her head. "Cora has those girls brainwashed. She taught them that family is everything and that you don't abandoned family. In some ways, it's a nice sentiment but not when the family is toxic."

Robin nodded. "I hope I can help her see that. To see she has a loving family with me, Roland and Henry."

"I'm still not sure how this relationship happened under my nose, but I'm glad it did." Granny patted his hand. "You love that woman and treat her like she deserves. Do you understand me?"

"I do," Robin said. He fully intended to do just that.

Tink stood, clasping his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go back to my flat and you can try that tux on so we can see what needs to be done before tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tink," he said. "I owe you."

"You do. Don't worry. I'll think of someway for you to pay me back." She winked and he laughed as he followed her out after throwing down some money to cover his tea.

* * *

Regina relaxed on the couch as daylight began to fade. The Christmas tree was all lit up and she had also turned on a lamp. The house was quiet as Robin had rounded up both boys to take them for some archery at the recreation center. He had invited her but she decided to sit it out. "You three deserve some father-son bonding time," she had told him before kissing them all.

Now she pulled out the bridal magazines she had picked up on a whim when she was out earlier, flipping through them for inspiration. It was clear to her that she and Robin were most likely going to stick with the marriage after Santa's deadline. She really did want to have a ceremony, to have a real wedding that they all could remember.

She looked over some dresses, making notes to share with Tink. Regina didn't want something elaborate, just something simple and elegant. Maybe a fit and flare with a sweetheart neckline. Did she want sleeves? She did anticipate a summer ceremony, so she should be safe with no sleeves or straps…

Regina imagined herself going down the aisle at the little church in Storybrooke since she knew Robin wanted to get married before a minister. Henry walked her down it...or maybe she should have Roland? Have both her sons escort her to the end, where Robin waited with their witnesses. Could they both have best men? Archie was her best friend...though Mary Margaret might be hurt if she wasn't the matron of honor.

Archie could walk her down the aisle, she realized, and Mary Margaret could be her matron of honor. She and Robin could find something else for Henry and Roland to do-ring bearers or something. Regina wondered if she could convince Zelena to let Poppy be their flower girl…

The doorbell echoed around the house and she frowned, wondering who would be visiting at this hour. She set the magazines aside and went to open the door.

"Mother?" Regina asked, gaping as she took in the person at her door. Mother was wearing a long black coat with a fur lined collar, a long scarf and earmuffs.

She looked Regina over before snapping: "Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Sorry." Regina stepped aside, letting her mother walk into the house. She closed the door. "May I take your coat?"

"Yes, please." Mother placed her gloves in her pockets before sliding off her coat. She handed Regina her scarf and earmuffs as well.

Once she hung everything up, Regina hurried into the living room. Mother stood there, nose crinkled as she took in the Avengers battle the boys had abandoned for archery, action figures strewn across the floor. Regina's magazines also covered the couch and she quickly picked them up as Mother shook her head.

"If you're not going to make Henry and what's his name pick up their toys, you should hire a housekeeper," Mother said. "If you need help paying for it, I can gladly…"

"We're fine, Mother. Henry and Roland know to put their toys away when they're done. Right now, there's a detente until the boys get back. Then the battle will resume." Regina sat, watching as her mother perched on the edge of the couch.

Mother picked up one of the magazines now stacked neatly on the coffee table. "You're serious about that summer ceremony then?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "I thought it would be an ideal time. The weather will be nice and the boys will be out of school."

"Well, I know the perfect place. You should ask Judge Midas to perform the ceremony. He is a dear family friend," Mother said.

Regina frowned, annoyed her mother was already dictating what her wedding ceremony would look like to her. "Robin wants to have the ceremony in a church."

Mother paused. "I wasn't aware he was religious."

"He's not particularly," she replied. "He just wants our marriage blessed before God."

"I see. Well, then, just be sure to include Judge Midas on the guest list. Do you have it? Can I see it?" Mother sounded professional now that she was in full party planning mode.

Regina pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "We just got married, Mother. We haven't decided much except to have this ceremony in the summer at the church."

Mother sighed. "Typical. Don't worry, Regina, I will handle everything-as usual, "Just send me the date and I'll make sure all the right people mark it down before someone else books it for them."

"Mother, this is about me and Robin," Regina said. "We should plan it and invite who we want."

"That man is getting to you, Regina. Honestly, I don't understand why you married him. If you hadn't been drinking at Christmas, I would've assumed carelessness in the bedroom resulting in a lifelong commitment."

Of course Mother would think she had been irresponsible, slept around and had gotten pregnant. It would've been another in a long line of Regina's fuck ups. "No," she said through gritted teeth. "I am not pregnant nor did a pregnancy scare trigger this. We're in love and decided to spend the rest of our lives together."

"It just doesn't make sense, Regina." Mother moved closer to her, sounding and looking concerned. "You never mentioned being in a relationship, never brought him around. Mary Margaret and David seemed to have been aware of something but even they appeared surprised. Word around town was that you two fought like cats and dogs, which I saw earlier. Than a week later, you're married? Regina, what is going on?"

Mother moved even closer, taking Regina's hand. It brought tears to her eyes and she almost believed her mother cared. She almost caved and told her everything but something held her back.

"I told you, Mother. I love Robin. He's a good man, a wonderful father and a supportive husband. Yes, he may be blunt, but he believes in honor and honesty. I respect him for that."

Silence ensued as Mother appeared to consider all of that. She patted Regina's hand. "I just worry you got all caught up in the season and that come January, when the decorations come down and that Christmas feeling fades, you aren't faced with a harsh reality filled with broken hearts and divorce papers."

"Robin and I are going to make it," Regina replied.

Mother nodded. "Well, I hope so. For your sakes as well as Henry's. Did you draw up a prenup?"

"What? No," Regina answered. It had never even crossed her mind. "Robin is not after my money."

"Of course not. You're a public servant. I meant the family money, dear." Though Regina made an indignant sound, Mother continued: "I'll have the lawyers draw something up next week. We need to protect the family. Because he might say you're family, but he's not. We are. We are always here for you and we must always make decisions that are in the family's best interests."

Regina felt like a fool for believing Mother had been concerned about her. She was concerned about her own image and money. "Whatever makes you feel better, Mother," she said, deflated.

"What would make me feel better is if you thought through these decisions, Regina." Mother stood. "I should head home. It's late."

Regina nodded, standing as well. "I think that's a good idea. Let me get your coat."

They didn't say another word as they moved to the foyer. Regina handed Mother her coat and watched as she bundled up. Mother held her earmuffs in her hands as she turned to Regina. "I'll see you at the ball?"

"Yes, Mother. I'll be at the ball."

"Good," she replied. "Though it's best if you left Robin home. We wouldn't want him making a scene."

Regina bristled. "Mother, please...He wouldn't…"

"He did at Christmas." Warning flashed in Mother's eyes. He's not welcome at the ball and won't be let in. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Regina replied, shrinking back.

Satisfied, Mother left. A cold wind blew through the room, chilling it. Regina hugged herself though she felt nothing except the need for a very strong drink.

* * *

Regina lay awake that night. Sleep eluded her though she was comfortable and warm in Robin's embrace. He slept soundly beside her, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He looked sweet, almost like one of their boys. His scruff, though, was now visible. It still made him look angelic.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him sleep and tears filled her eyes. She wondered if Mother was right about them being caught up in the magic of the season. Would they last once it was over? Once everything resumed again-regular working hours, meetings, school days, clubs, sports-would they realize their lives were incompatible? That it was all a mistake?

Robin moved closer, throwing a leg over hers as he pulled her in closer. He nuzzled her before settling down with a sigh. Tears began to trickle down her cheek as Regina prayed they would make it work but feared she was on a collision course with heartbreak.

* * *

"How about a nice glass of cabernet?" Robin handed her a glass filled with a generous amount of wine.

Regina raised her eyebrow as she sat curled on the couch, a blanket covering her legs. They had just put the boys to bed and were about to wind down after an eventful day that included a trip to the movies to see Rogue One, another spin around the frozen lake, and dinner at Granny's. Now, she and Robin were going to cuddle and watch the last of the holiday movies together.

"Did you pour the entire bottle in there?" she asked, taking the glass from him.

He let out a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny. You just seemed...tense...so I thought you'd appreciate a generous helping."

"Thank you," she replied, running her finger along the rim of the glass as Robin slipped back out to get his own drink.

She knew he was right about her being tense. Though she had tried, she couldn't put Mother's visit from her mind nor the questions it had raised. With every moment she had spent with her family, her hand often tucked into Robin's, she wondered if they were on borrowed time and that it was doomed to collapse.

He plopped down on the couch with his glass of whiskey and he rubbed her legs. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"It's Mother," she said, taking a sip of her wine.

Robin frowned. "What about her? Did she call you?"

"Not exactly. She came here yesterday when you were at the rec center with the boys."

"What?" Robin set his glass down, leaning closer to her. "What did she want?"

Regina glanced down, trying to be as vague as possible. "To talk."

"About me, I presume." He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to upset you, I guess."

He sighed and she felt his fingers gently grip her chin. She let him guide her until she was looking into his concerned eyes. "It's okay. I'm a big boy, Regina. And frankly, I'd rather be upset than see you so tense."

"She's concerned you're after our money," Regina replied. "She's going to have a prenup drawn up for us to make sure you don't go after the Mills-Blanchard fortune."

"I don't need money."

She nodded. "I know. Mother just always thinks everyone is after us for our money. Hades and David were extremely vetted before they could continue dating Zelena and Mary Margaret let alone marry them."

"I won't bow down to her," he said. "I'll sign whatever they want saying I won't go after their money, but I won't perform the Seven Tasks of Hercules to please her."

"What about me? Would you do them for me?" Regina held her breath, though she figured she knew the answer.

He cupped her cheek, smiling. "I would walk through hell and back for you, Regina, if you asked me to. Yet I know you wouldn't test me like that for I wouldn't do the same to you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she leaned against him. He wrapped both arms around her and held her close. "Lovely, what's wrong? Did she say anything else?"

"Do you think we'll be okay after Christmas is over? When everything goes back to normal and we continue with our lives? Or do you think we're just caught up in the spirit of the season?"

He sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I can't say, honestly. However, I am in this for the long haul if you are. I will do everything possible to make our marriage work. How about you?"

"I will," she said, sitting up to look him in the eyes. "After Daniel's death, I thought I would never have this-a husband, a marriage, someone to care for me and who I cared for. I don't want to lose this."

Robin kissed her, pulling her on top of him as he laid back on the couch. They laid there for some time, exchanging languish kisses as the fire crackled in her hearth.

He broke the kiss, nuzzling her nose. "I can't wait to kiss you at midnight tomorrow at the ball. Imagine the look on your mother's face then."

Sitting up, Regina felt her stomach plummet. "About that...Mother doesn't want you at the ball. You've been banned."

"What?" He frowned as he sat up as well. "Why?"

"She's afraid you'll cause a scene like at Christmas."

Robin rubbed his face and then ran his hand through his hair. "And what did you say?"

"I tried to tell her you wouldn't but she wasn't going to change her mind."

He nodded, lips pressed together. "And will you be going to the ball tomorrow night?"

"It's tradition, Robin," she said. "My family hosts it and we're always there. All of us."

"But me." Robin's voice was low and he stood, walking over to the window as he placed his hand over his mouth.

Regina sat still, hands folded on her lap as she watched him. "You've never gone to the ball before. I don't get why you are so upset."

"You don't…?" He let out a wry laugh as he turned to her, eyes dark with anger. "This isn't about the fucking ball, Regina. It's about a whole lot more."

"Then explain it to me," she said, reaching out for him.

He avoided her, remaining standing. "It's about how you just rolled over and let your mother control you yet again. That's not you. You are an amazing, independent woman who can run her own life. You'll fight anyone else but her."

"Fighting back against Mother doesn't end well, Robin. You can talk to Ines, our old housekeeper. Except you can't. After Daddy died, she tried to protect me and Zelena from Mother in his stead. Mother framed her for robbery and she went to prison then Mother had her deported." Regina scowled as she thought of the injustice wrought on a sweet woman whose only crime had been challenging Cora Mills.

Robin's eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief as well as horror. He shook his head. "Then walk away."

"It's not that easy, Robin," she said, standing up now. "You don't understand."

"No, I do. I told you you're just like my mum, remember?" His eyes bore into her as she swallowed and nodded. "She walked away from my grandfather, who was just like your mother. Drilled the same things into her. Family came first, always protect the family, associate with only the people the family approves of and can help the family. Sacrifice your own happiness for the family-meaning him, Grandfather. She was able to see the truth at last and she turned her back on everything for Dad and then me."

Regina grew hot and sweat began to trickle down her face. "It's not the same."

"Yes, it is," he replied, gently gripping her shoulders. "You have the same inner strength she had. I see it in your eyes. All you have to do is find it and use it. When you do, you'll become unstoppable. You'll have the power."

"No, I won't. I won't have power and I won't have my family."

His hands fell away and he stepped back as if she had slapped him, hurt in his eyes. "I see how it is."

"How what is?" She stepped closer to him but he backed away again.

"I'm not your family. Roland is not your family. We're just interlopers in your life, barely blips on the radar compared to your mother and sister."

Regina felt like he had reached into her chest and was holding her heart. "No, Robin, no. You and Roland are my family. I know it hasn't been a week but I do think of you as my husband and Roland as my son."

"Prove it then," he said, taking her hand. He looked her right in her eyes, pleading with her. "Don't go to the ball."

She wanted to fall into his arms and say she wasn't going to the ball. That she would stay home with him and their sons, playing games and eating finger foods all night long. Instead of counting down to the New Year with a couple hundred guests, she would do it with just the four of them. She would kiss him at midnight, then their boys, before toasting the New Year. After tucking in Henry and Roland, they would finish the champagne and then make love all night long.

Yes, she wanted to say that. She knew she couldn't, though. The New Year's Ball was a family tradition and so they all had to be there. Mother had her ways of making her displeasure known and not just by just taking Regina on a yearlong guilt trip like she did when Regina skipped the ball after Daniel's death. There was a lot more at stake now. Regina could not afford to miss it.

Robin saw it in her eyes for he dropped her hand. "I see. I think it's best if I sleep on the couch tonight, Regina."

"Robin, please, no…" she pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

He shook his head, holding up a hand to silence her. "Not now, Regina. I can't do this now. Good night."

"Good night," she whispered, walking past her untouched glass of wine. She hurried up the stairs, biting back sobs. The last thing she needed was for the boys to hear her crying.

Regina closed the door and slid down it, wrapping her arms around her knees. Sobs racked her body as she stared at her empty bed. This had to be a new record for her-she had ruined everything within a week.

Maybe she was never meant to be truly happy and she was a fool to think she could be.

Henry's door opened and closed before Roland climbed onto the bed. "They were fighting," he said.

"I know," Henry replied. "I heard the voices too."

"Papa is downstairs on the couch, holding his head in his hands and I think Mom was crying."

Dread filled Henry and he frowned. "You don't think they're going to stop being married after tomorrow, do you?"

Roland shrugged. "This looks bad, Henry. I don't think the Christmas spirit can fix this. We might not be brothers anymore."

"No!" Henry clung onto his friend and brother. "I know we've fought and I'm not always so great at sharing, but I like having you as a brother. And I like having a father."

"I like having you as a brother too, fights and all. I also like having a mom again. Especially your mom."

They held onto each other as they laid in Henry's bed. As he stared at his ceiling, the past week played over in his head. Everything was so much better with Robin and Roland living with them. Mom smiled more and wasn't so caught up with her schedules. She laughed and seemed happier whenever she was around Robin as well as Roland. Robin also seemed to be happier around her and showed a lot of love to Henry. He couldn't lose that, couldn't lose his family.

"We're going to need the big guns," Henry whispered.

Roland frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We're going to call Tink in the morning," he replied. "We need Santa Claus."

* * *

 **A/N** : I am so, so sorry that this chapter is the one that ended up coming out on Christmas. My posting schedule got a little knocked off. I really do hate giving you angst on the holiday and I promise that I'm hard at work at the next chapter.

I hope everyone is having a great day, whether you're celebrating something or not. If you are, I hope Santa was very good to you. Even if I wasn't…

Once again, thank you all so much for your support and love for this fic. I am so glad to give our beleaguered fandom something to smile about this Christmas.

Angsty chapter aside.

-Mac


	9. Tension

Chapter 9: Tension

The house was quiet except for the ticking of a clock somewhere and the rattling of the pipes as the heating system kicked on. Henry had his door partially open so he and Roland could check for their parents. There was no sign of either and they crept downstairs.

Roland walked into the living room, checking the couch. He shook his head. "Papa's gone."

"Do you think he went back to your old house?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Roland glanced up the stairs. "I'll keep a lookout and you make the call?"

Henry nodded, going into the kitchen and grabbing the phone. He dialed the number he had memorized along with his own and waited for the person to pick up.

"Good morning!" Tink chirped.

"Morning," Henry replied sullenly.

Her tone changed drastically. "Henry? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Mom and Dad had a fight."

"Oh, sweetheart," Tink cooed. "Couples fight. It happens. Given your parents' history, it was bound to happen sooner rather than later. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

He bit his lip. "Mom was crying last night and now Dad's not here. I think it's bad, Tink."

She sighed. "Okay. I'll do some digging and see what I can find out."

"We need you to call Santa."

Tink paused. "This may not be a Santa situation. Your parents may need time to cool down and then they'll work it out."

"We don't have time," Henry reminded her. "It's New Year's Eve!"

"Okay, okay. Let me finish breakfast and then I'll assess the situation. Okay?"

He sighed. "I guess. Thanks, Tink."

"You're welcome. And Henry? Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

She hung up and Henry set the phone down on the cradle. Roland looked at him, hope in his eyes. "Well?"

"She's going to see what the fight was about and then decide if she should call Santa." Henry slid off the chair. "This might be our last day as brothers."

Roland's lip trembled. "Don't say that. If you stop believing, then things really are bad."

Henry hugged him. "Maybe...Maybe Tink was right about rushing them. Maybe even if Mom and Dad decide not to stay married, they will continue to date. Maybe they'll get married later and we can be brothers again."

"But I want to be brothers now! I want to keep you and Mom!" Roland began crying.

"I know. I don't want you and Dad to go away either." Henry sniffed before leading his brother into the living room. They climbed onto the couch, finding a box of tissues as they cried. It seemed their family was over just as it was just getting started…

* * *

Regina knocked on Archie's door before checking her makeup in the mirror. She knew she looked awful, had since that morning when she woke up with splotchy skin and dark bags under her eyes. Robin hadn't been there and when she got downstairs, she found two sullen boys who no doubt knew their parents had been arguing. She had done her best to cheer them up but in the end, they just ate their cereal in silence.

The door opened and Archie gave her a sad smile. "Come on in, Regina. The couch is all yours."

"Thank you," she said, unbuttoning her coat. She placed it on the coat rack he kept by the door and took a seat on the couch.

Archie sat in his oversized chair as his beloved Dalmatian, Pongo, approached Regina. He nudged her with his nose and she petted him, welcoming the affection. "Hello, Pongo," she said. "Have you missed me?".

"He has. And he's missed Henry," Archie replied, smiling before it drooped. "What's wrong, Regina? You sounded upset on the phone earlier and you look…"

"Awful?" she supplied.

He shook his head. "You look heartbroken. Did something happen with Robin?"

She glanced down at her hands, clasped on her lap. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Only because I know you so well," he assured her. "Now, what happened?"

"This may surprise you, but it started with a visit from my mother…" She launched into the events of the past two days, painfully recounting every word of her argument with Robin. They were seared into her mind.

Archie studied her. "Why do you think Robin is so upset?"

"Because like everyone else in Storybrooke, he thinks I'll be better off if I just walked away from Mother," she replied.

He shook his head. "I don't think that's it. Think a bit harder, look a bit deeper."

Regina sighed. "I guess it's because he inferred that I didn't think he was my family."

"Did you imply it?"

"I...I might've," she admitted. "It wasn't my intention though. I know we haven't been married a week, but he and Roland are my family. Even more so than my mother or Leo. And that's what I was trying to say. If I walk away from Mother, she won't rest until we're destroyed. I can't risk Robin and Roland getting hurt like that."

Archie moved from his seat to his couch, his role as her therapist mixing with the fact he was her best friend as he wrapped his arm around her. "Why didn't you tell him that?"

"Because then Robin would insist that he could protect us from Mother and I know he can't. I can't put him through that. He has too much to lose."

"And you don't?"

Regina shrugged. "Mother tried to stop the adoption but I have Henry. She's not going to do anything that would ruin the family name. But she will drive off Robin. I'd rather have him hate me now but have the rest of his life intact than have him hate me later when his life is in tatters."

"I think you give your mother too much power in your mind," Archie replied. "She can't destroy Robin's life like that."

"Do you remember Ines?"

He frowned. "This is different."

"Not really," she replied. "Mother is dangerous. I wish the entire town would stop pretending she isn't!"

"She's only dangerous because you let her continue to be. You're an adult, Regina. And you're a lawyer. Surely you can figure out ways to stop her."

Regina was silent and Archie continued: "You are more powerful than her and that frightens her, Regina. That's why she keeps you under her thumb. You just need to get out."

"Why isn't anyone listening to me? It's not easy to do that!" she yelled, standing from the couch. She began pacing around the room. "I can't just wake up one morning and decide to never see my mother again."

"We know that, Regina. It's going to take time. But if you're willing to do it, if you want to be happy, then let us help you. Me, Tink, Granny...and Robin. Don't push him away."

Regina leaned against the wall. "It's for the best, though."

"To protect him?" Archie asked.

She shook her head. "That's just the lie I tell myself so I don't sound like the selfish bitch I am."

"What makes you think you're selfish?"

"Because I know one day, Robin is going to look at me and realize I'm not worth it. Not worth his time, his energy or his love. And I don't want to see that day. I don't want to wake up and realize my husband doesn't love me anymore," she sobbed.

Archie crossed the room and rubbed her back. "I don't think that's going to happen. You're worth it. There are lots of us who think that, especially Robin. And especially Henry."

"He's seven," she reminded him. "Right now, I'm his whole world. But what about when he gets older?"

"You'll always be his mother, Regina. And I have no doubt you two will have a great relationship."

"Because I have such a wonderful relationship with my mother? And because you all think it'll be so easy to walk away?" she spat out.

He froze before tilting his head. "Are you reluctant to sever your relationship with your mother because you fear Henry will do the same to you one day?"

She looked down as Pongo curled up next to her. "He has a birth mother out there. I'm sure he'll want to find her one day."

"Most likely," Archie agreed, "but that doesn't mean you stop being his mother. You and Henry have a stronger relationship than you ever had with your mother."

"Still…"

He took her hands in his own. "Regina, listen to me. I know you've been hurt before and you've lost love more than anyone should. So you know pain is a part of life. You can't hide from it because it might happen. Henry might pull away, he might not. But if you keep pushing people away, then all you do is keep hurting yourself. You deserve to be happy, Regina. You just need to believe it."

She sat on the floor, legs stretched on in front of her as Pongo rested his head on them. As she rubbed behind his ears, Archie handed her a box of tissues. "I think you need these."

"Thank you," she said, taking them.

He retreated across the room and she knew he was giving her her space to think things over. She also knew he was right. The past week had been the happiest she had been in long time and she had ruined it herself by worrying about something that might not happen. It had led her to do something to sabotage her own happiness. She needed to fix things.

There was still one problem. "I still have to go to the ball. You know why, Archie."

"I do," he said. "The question is...Does Robin?"

She shook her head. "I didn't tell him. We were caught up yelling about other things."

He nodded. "Then I think you need to talk to him. Before the ball, preferably. Tell him why you need to go at least this year. Given how generous and compassionate Robin is, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I hope so," she whispered. "I really do. And I have to make it up to him. I know I hurt him. I have to apologize for that."

"You do. I know you'll find the words to say to Robin," Archie replied. "Is there anything else? My couch is free."

She chuckled, dabbing her eyes with the tissues. "No, I think I've had enough for today. Maybe next week."

He smiled and approached her, holding out his hand to her. "Okay. I'm always just a phone call away, though."

"Thank you," she said. "Now, I just have to get Robin to take my call."

"He will. You'll see," he assured her, handing her her coat. "Good luck."

* * *

Robin sat in his office, rubbing his head. It throbbed behind his eyes, no doubt caused from how little sleep he had gotten the night before. After he had sent Regina away, Robin had finished his whiskey before pacing around the living room. He was hurt and upset that she clearly didn't consider him family, despite everything that had transpired between them and everything she had told him. Robin couldn't understand how she could promise to fight for their marriage and then refuse to stand up for him to her mother.

He didn't understand the hold Cora Mills-Blanchard had on Regina. He thought he did but it seemed even stronger than the one Martin Wakefield had had on Lydia Wakefield Locksley and then him. Of course, he had always fought back against his grandfather's every demand and the two learned to compromise. Robin had only done so because it had been his mother's final wish, that he try to know her side of the family, and Grandfather had only done so because Robin was his only heir.

Maybe Regina didn't have as much power as Robin wanted her to have. She was the second child and Zelena was clearly Cora's lapdog. Yet that still didn't explain why Cora wouldn't let Regina go. What was it that Cora was so scared of?

Robin pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes but the pounding only grew worse. He had finally fallen asleep after concluding that there was something about Regina that Cora needed to hold onto, but he didn't have a clue what it was. So he had laid down on the couch and woken up a couple hours later in Regina's bed. He had turned his head, finding her asleep there as well but she was still dressed. Tear tracks were visible on her cheeks and he knew she had cried herself to sleep.

Part of him wanted to gather her to him and wipe away the tears. Yet he was still angry at her. Even if he determined that Cora had a stronger hold than he had thought on her, she still had basically told him he wasn't her family. She still couldn't choose him. There had been a moment where he thought she was almost going to do it but it was only a flicker before she looked at him with regret. He had then known. Known he was not worth it to her.

That was when he had climbed out of bed and quickly changed, heading out to work for a few hours. It would be easier to hide in his office and brood behind a closed door. Maybe even catch a nap on his couch. Hopefully then he would know what to do.

Yet he had been there for four hours and so far, nothing was coming to him. Perhaps it was time to try that nap. He stood from his desk and pulled out the blanket he kept in the room as well as a small pillow. Robin set everything up and sat down with a heavy sigh.

Then came the knock at the door and he groaned. "Go away."

"No," Tink's muffled voice responded. "We need to talk."

He stood opening the door a crack. Tink stood there with his garment bag, smiling at him. It only made him grumpier. "I don't need the tux. Go away."

She stopped him as he tried to close the door, fighting her way inside. "Oh no. We're going to talk."

"About what?"

"About why you no longer need the tux, why you're so grumpy and why your sons called me this morning afraid you aren't going to stay married to their mother," she said, plopping down on the couch.

Robin sighed as he sat next to her. "They called you?"

"Yes," she replied. "What happened, Robin?"

"I've been banned from the New Year's Eve Ball and Regina wouldn't defend me against her mother nor would she support me and not go to the ball. She made it pretty clear who her family is and it's not me."

Tink's brow furrowed. "I'm sure she didn't mean that, Robin. Did she say you weren't her family?"

"Not in as many words," he replied. "But I got the message loud and clear."

"So is that it? You're going to throw in the towel on your marriage?"

Robin paused, frowning even more. "Who said I was going to do that?"

"Your sons are worried. And I haven't heard anything to chase those worries away from them. They want me to call Santa."

"Good. Maybe he can bring my wife a spine," Robin spat out.

Tink blanched. "Robin!"

"No, that's fair," Regina said softly. His head snapped up and his heart took a swan dive into his stomach when he saw her standing in the doorway to his office. She was wrapped up in her black wool coat, a red scarf resting on her shoulders, and her red gloved hands carrying takeout from Granny's.

He stood, approaching her. "Regina, I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I insulted you and made you feel unloved. I've talked with Archie and he's rightly pointed out that I need to talk to you. Can we do that? Please?"

"Okay," Robin said, taking the takeout boxes from her. He set them on his desk before turning to Tink. "Thank you for dropping off my tux."

Tink stood. "You're welcome. I included a gold cummerbund. It'll match Regina's dress if...Well, it'll match."

She left and Robin closed the door behind her. He stared at Regina, an awkward silence stretching out between them.

Regina took off her coat before opening the bags. "I figured you hadn't eaten so I picked you up a burger and onion rings."

"Thank you," he said. "Did you get something for yourself?"

She nodded. "Just a salad. I'll eat later at the ball."

The mention of the ball twisted the knife still in his gut more and he found he wasn't as hungry as he thought. "You can just leave it. I'll eat it later," he said.

"Robin," she replied, before sighing. She pushed the food away. "We should talk first, then."

He gritted his teeth as he crossed his arms. "What's there to talk about? I realize I've only been your husband a week. Maybe I was getting my hopes too high to think you would consider me and Roland your family. Maybe I was a fool."

"No." She grasped onto his crossed arms. "No, you are not a fool and you did not get your hopes too high. You and Roland are my family."

"Then don't go to the ball."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I want to say I won't. I want to spend the night with you and our boys. I want to kiss you at midnight."

"But," he said because he could hear it in her voice.

She sighed and tugged on his arm, meaning she wanted to sit on the couch. He followed her and they sat on opposite ends. Regina tried to take up the least amount of room possible with her hands on her lap. "Do you know why we have the New Year's Eve ball?"

"It's a fundraiser," he said.

"Yes," she replied. "It benefits the Mills-Blanchard Foundation, which then gives out the money to any non-profit organization who applies for a grant."

Robin nodded, knowing that was how those things work. "Okay…"

"One of the conditions of getting money from the foundation, though, is that you have to shell out money to attend this ball. If you don't go, no matter what your reason is, you don't get it. It's all just a way for Mother to lord it over these people who are doing good work that they need her and if she could, she would make them kiss her shoes after she walked in every mud puddle in Maine because she knows how desperate they really are. But she looks like a saint because she's helping them."

It amazed him that there were new ways Cora Mills-Blanchard could disgust him. She was truly an awful person who deserved every lump of coal in Santa's sack. Yet, there was still one thing… "But what does that have to do with you?"

"Besides Mother having us pretend we're all one big happy family while she holds court...I'm one of the beneficiaries of the Mills-Blanchard Foundation. Or rather, the Daniel Colter Summer Camp for Inner City Youth is. But I'm the founder and president of the board."

Daniel Colter. Her late fiancé. Robin thought of the picture he had found while pacing the living room the night before, of the handsome young man with blondish-brown hair and dark blue eyes smiling at a younger Regina with long black curls as snow fell around them. No wonder Henry was easily convinced he was their child-if Robin hadn't known better, he would've thought it as well.

"It's my baby," she continued. "I have wonderful staff and management who run it for me and I oversee the board. But we struggle, like every non-profit, and we need the money. If I lose any penny Mother gives us, we won't be able to keep up the good work being done in Daniel's name. We might even have to close."

Robin stared at her, horrified for her sake. "Can't you apply for other grants? Find some place else to get the money?"

She glared at him, her cheeks turning red. "No, it never crossed my mind."

"Sorry, sorry," he said, inching closer to her. "It was a stupid question. I should've known…"

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not your fault that I am so beholden to my mother. You wanted to know what she uses to control me, it's that." Regina sighed, leaning back.

Robin reached over and took her hand in his. "That's fucking awful."

She let out a watery laugh, nodding. "It is."

"So now you know why I have to go to the ball," she said. "It's not that I think Mother, Zelena and Leo are more my family than you and Roland. Nothing could be farther from the truth."

"I understand." Robin did understand. Her mother was holding her hostage using something dear to Regina's heart and in many ways, the memory of her beloved fiancé. If Cora was willing to do that, he could only imagine what Regina feared she would do to him and Roland. Yet he was alive and had battled his grandfather. He could take on Cora Mills-Blanchard single-handedly. Regina just needed to trust him.

Still..."I'm still not happy about how this all happened," he told her.

She nodded. "I know, I know. I should've demanded that Mother let you come. And I want you to come."

"I've been banned," he reminded her, confused.

"So? What's Mother going to do if I show up with you? Make a scene in front of all her high society friends at an event that's all to make her look like Mother Teresa?" Regina raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips.

He wanted to smile back at her and wanted to tell her he'd go with her. Yet he shook his head. "I don't know, Regina. I have a lot to think about. And maybe it's not best to poke the bear just yet until we know where we stand."

"Oh." He saw the light leave Regina's eyes and she nodded. "You're right."

She stood, reaching for her coat. "I'll take my salad and go. There's still a lot to do before the ball and you look busy."

"Regina," he pleaded, reaching for her hand. Yet she always managed to stay out of his grasp and he dropped his hand. "We still have a lot to talk about."

"We do. But I think we also need time to think everything over. We'll talk after the ball, how's that?" She sounded professional and like she had done in all their encounters prior to Christmas Eve. It hurt Robin's heart more than the realization she was still going to the ball. Now she was shutting down on him.

Regina picked up her salad and paused briefly, eyes flickering over him. "You best eat the hamburger and fries before they get too cold. And maybe you should take a nap. You look like you could use it."

She then left his office before he could determine if that had been an insult or a suggestion born of genuine concern. Robin plopped back down on his couch, rubbing his temples as his headache returned. He wanted to run after her but he knew they did need time to think things over. It wasn't just his heart on the line-he had to think of Roland and Henry. What kind of family did they deserve and could he and Regina give it to them?

They hadn't necessarily rushed into the marriage-Santa had just married them-but maybe they rushed their decision to stay married. Maybe they needed to spend some time apart and do things the right way to make sure that they were truly meant to be together. Take the time to really get to know each other and then make a decision together about their future.

A soft knock interrupted his painful musings. He looked up, hoping that Regina had come back so they could figure it out now.

Instead, a different black-haired woman stood in his doorway. Her skin was darker and so were her brown eyes. She wore a white coat and brown boots, clutching a portfolio filled with papers. "Robin?" she asked, her accent a reminder of his old home.

"Yes?" he asked, tilting his head. "How can I help you?"

She held out her hand to him. "I'm Jasmine Agra. I work with Anastasia Scarlet."

He brightened up at the name of his trusted solicitor back in London. "Ana, yes! I know she had the baby. Will called me over the moon about him."

"Yes, he's absolutely adorable," Jasmine told him, smiling. She then shook the portfolio in her hand. "She's asked me to handle your affairs while she's out on leave, so I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself."

"And you were in the States because…?"

She laughed. "I've reconnected with an old friend who lives out here. When I realized you were here, I figured now was a good time. Was that your new wife I saw leaving?"

Robin's spirits deflated a bit. "Yes, it was. I guess you heard about that."

"It's the talk of the town." Jasmine motioned to the couch, a silent request to sit down.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? Please sit down." He scooted closer and patted the cushion next to him.

She took the seat and held out the portfolio to him. "I know you haven't asked us to do anything yet, but I already started to look into your new wife and how this affects your trust."

"Right, that," he groaned, taking the portfolio. "This is all about that?"

"Some of it. Others are papers Regina's lawyers may need to look over given her own sizeable trust. You both are bringing a lot of assets into this marriage. I'm surprised you didn't talk to Ana before proposing."

Robin frowned, his head spinning. "It was a sudden decision...I didn't know Regina had a trust of her own. I mean, I know she comes from money but she's never mentioned it."

"Strange," Jasmine replied. "Well, I won't take up too much more of your time. I'll be in Storybrooke until the end of January, so we can talk more about it later. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. Thank you, Jasmine."

"You're very welcome," she replied, standing. "I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you want to get back to your family."

He tried not to let the pain show as he nodded. "Yeah. Have a happy new year."

"You too." She gave him one last smile before leaving.

Robin patted the portfolio she had given him and stood, grabbing his coat. He needed to eat his lunch, take some industrial strength painkillers and sleep in a bed. So he was going to go to his house for a bit and then see how he felt after a proper rest.

* * *

Dad never came home that afternoon.

Henry and Roland had watched the clock and waited to hear his truck pull up after Mom had retrieved them from Paige's house. She hadn't said much except to assure them that they would have a great New Year's Eve with their father and she was sorry she was going to miss it.

"Why isn't Papa going to the ball with Mom?" Roland asked once they were home.

"I don't know," Henry replied, frowning. "Maybe because they're fighting? Or maybe it's the cause of the fight."

Roland sighed, flopping down on the floor. "Will Mom come back before midnight?"

"No. They ring in the New Year at midnight. Mom and I have our own little celebration in the morning," Henry explained.

"What if Mom and Papa need to be together at midnight so Santa knows they want to stay married? What if he ends the marriage because they're apart?" Roland asked.

Henry frowned. "We need to talk to Tink again."

"Did I hear my name?" The familiar blonde bounded into the room, smiling at the boys. She opened her arms. "Do I get a hug?"

They dragged themselves over to her and pressed against her, not hugging her back though she hugged them. She frowned. "Still feeling blue?"

"They've been a bit down all day," Mom said, pulling on her coat. "Things around here have been tense, as you know."

Tink nodded, holding the boys close still. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can cheer them up. You go and get ready for the ball. We'll be fine here."

Mom nodded, crouching down to pull Henry and Roland into her arms. "I love you both so much and I wish I could ring in the New Year with you two and your father instead of going to this stuffy ball. But we'll do it in the morning. I promise."

"What if you and Papa aren't married in the morning?" Roland asked, lower lip sticking out.

She paused. "Well, we'll see what happens in the morning. I will do everything my power, though, to make sure we all ring in the New Year together. Okay?"

They nodded and Roland hugged her again. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Roland." She kissed his cheek before turning to Henry, kissing his as well. "And I love you. Never doubt that."

Mom stood, nodded to Tink and then headed out.

The two turned on their babysitter. Henry crossed his arms. "Did you talk to them?"

She nodded and Roland crept closer. "Are they fighting because of the ball?"

"Kinda," she replied. "It's what started the fight but they're really fighting about things that, well…"

"We'll understand when we're older?" the boys said together. She nodded and they sighed.

Tink sighed as well. "I called Santa, though. He said he'll see if there's anything he can do."

Hope filled Henry and he dropped his arms. "Really?"

"Really. But remember, Santa may be magical but he's not a miracle worker. He's not going to force your parents to stay married if they don't want to. Got it?" She leveled them with a stern look.

They nodded and she relaxed. "Good. Now, let's go play some games while we wait for your dad to come home."

"I know the perfect game!" Roland declared but racing off. Henry sat down on the couch, feeling in a better mood than he had earlier. Despite Tink's caution, he knew that Santa would make everything better.

They were going to be a family forever.

* * *

"Oh, Regina, this dress is beautiful! I really should start getting my outfits from Tink," Mary Margaret said as she zipped up the bodice of Regina's dress.

Regina nodded. "I keep telling her she should at least open her own shop if not start her own fashion line but you know Tink."

"Too true," her stepsister agreed. "Still, you're going to be the envy of everyone at the ball."

Smoothing down her organza skirt, Regina had to agree. Tink had made her a gold trumpet ballgown with a Queen Anne neckline. Her bodice was made of Duchesse satin with white ribbons lacing the front in a crisscross pattern. A white lace flower sat at her left hip, the only other embellishment.

"Tink did outdo herself this year," she admitted. "I'm kinda sad I'll only wear this once."

"I'm sure we can find something else for you to wear it to. I'm sure Robin will want to see it on you again." Mary Margaret stepped back. "When's he coming?"

Regina hesitated as she reached up to feel the French twist Mother's hairdresser had given her, complete with a silk flower to match the lace one on her dress. She frowned. "He's not. Mother's banned him."

"What?" Her stepsister turned from her own dress, mouth hanging open. "And he was okay with it?"

"No. He was actually really angry that I refused to come to the ball tonight."

"Did you explain why you had to?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina nodded. "Earlier today. He seemed to understand. I then asked him to defy Mother and come anyway but he was too upset over everything."

"Everything? Was there more?" Mary Margaret now took a seat, intrigued by Regina's story.

"Unfortunately." The story of Regina and Robin's fight spilled out as she collapsed in the chair next to Mary Margaret.

When she finished, the younger woman took her hand. "So is that it? Are you two ending the marriage?"

"I don't know," Regina admitted. "Robin was upset and rightly so. We did rush into this. I'm sure he's having second thoughts now that he's truly experienced my life."

"Do you want to end the marriage?"

Regina shook her head. "I love being married to Robin. He's made my life feel so much warmer and I feel less nervous when I'm with him."

"Have you told him that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not yet," Regina replied. "He still needs time to cool off. We'll talk after the ball."

"Or you could just drop him. Honestly, Regina, you could do so much better. I hear Sidney Glass is attending tonight. Why don't you dance with him?" Zelena asked, entered the room. She wore a tight mermaid emerald gown with a low neckline studied with rhinestones. Her red hair was curled and loose around her shoulders, a large emerald necklace resting just above her breasts, no doubt to draw one's eyes there.

Regina scowled more at her sister's words than her outfit. "I am not going to drop Robin. Especially for Sidney Glass. He's a Grade A creep."

"He's one of us," Zelena replied, draping herself onto the couch in the room. "He's a better match than a man who owns a sportings good store."

"Than why didn't you marry him?" Regina shot back.

Her sister frowned. "I married Hades. Definitely a step up from Sidney Glass."

"Do you even love him?" Regina asked. "Because he loves you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Hades knows what this marriage is all about," Zelena replied, though she seemed off-kilter. Regina, though, felt sorrier for Hades.

Mary Margaret sighed. "I think Regina is the only one in this room with a say in her marriage."

"Thank you," Regina replied, touched.

Zelena scowled now, backing away. "Fine. Live in Mary Margaret's fantasy world. Don't come crying to Mother or me when it all collapses down around you Regina. You'll see. We're best to stick with our own kind-people with money who know how to protect it and who put power over everything else."

"That sounds like such a sad life," Regina said, knowing that was not what she wanted for her or Henry. "I feel sorry for you. And you can come crying to me when you realize that you're not happy and unsatisfied with your life. We can then work through it together."

Something crossed her sister's blue eyes before her familiar cold gaze returned. With an indignant sniff, Zelena stormed out of the room.

Mary Margaret stood, placing her hand on Regina's arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "I think so."

"Are you sure? Because I need to finish getting ready and check on David."

Taking a deep breath, Regina turned to face her stepsister with a soft smile. "I'm fine. I just have to finish up my makeup and put on a few pieces of jewelry. I can do that. You go and tend to yourself."

Mary Margaret smiled, squeezing her hands. "Have hope, Regina. Maybe Robin will decide to crash after all."

"If he does, I'll owe you a quarter," Regina quipped before hugging the younger woman. "Thank you, Mary Margaret."

"Anytime. I know our family is a complicated one, but you are my sister. I just want you to be happy." Mary Margaret gave her a comforting squeeze before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina picked up her cellphone and hit Robin's contact. She wasn't surprised when it kept ringing until his voicemail picked up, falling into the chair at the vanity as she heard the beep ring in her ear.

"Robin, it's me. I just wanted to say...I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for our fight and for not standing up for you. You deserve better but I hope you will give me a second chance. You don't have to come to the ball, though I would love to have you here. I just hope you will give us a chance. I'll do whatever it takes-counseling, compromises, anything. You and Roland have righted my world and I don't want to go back to what it was before. Henry definitely deserves better. With you, I'm happier and stronger. Maybe I can even leave my mother with your support. So please, even though I know I don't deserve, please give me a second chance."

She ended the call, clutching the phone to her chest as she prayed Robin heard it in time. Santa hadn't been clear on when they would have to make their decision on New Year's and she hoped it wasn't midnight so that she had time to talk with Robin.

Her marriage still had a fighting chance and so she was going to fight to the bitter end if need be. She knew what she wanted and it was forever with Robin.

* * *

 **A/N** : So sorry for the delay. I thought this would be up Tuesday but I didn't realize we were heading down to my sister's that night. But I had a quiet day today and so here we go!

Next time: The ball!

-Mac


	10. The New Year's Eve Ball

Chapter 10: The New Year's Eve Ball

Mother spared no expense for her annual New Year's Eve Ball. It was her time to shine and to show off her wealth. She rented out the biggest space in Storybrooke and had both a string quartet and a band playing at the function. The best china and silverware was brought in from Storybrooke Plaza as well as crystal ware for the guests to drink from during the party. Men wore tuxedos and women wore ball gowns. Everything about the night screamed "money."

An hour into the ball, Regina wondered if she could fake being sick and still get the money for Daniel's camp. Probably not, she realized with a sigh as she was jostled by a tuxedo-clad older gentleman who had already had one too many. She rubbed her elbow as she tried to find a corner of the room where she could find some fresh air.

"Regina!" a familiar voice called out. "Regina, over here!"

Glancing over in the direction of the voice, Regina was surprised to see a smiling Elsa Arendelle rushing toward her. The girl's blonde hair was in a French braid with baby's breath woven into the plaits and she wore an ice blue floor length sheath gown with a strapless neckline. A sheer train trailed behind her.

"Elsa! You look absolutely beautiful," Regina said. She was surprised when Elsa hugged her but was happy to hug back.

"You look beautiful as well." Elsa pulled away as a beautiful Chinese woman approached them. She wore a black silk cocktail dress with a hi lo skirt and spaghetti straps on her bodice. It was simple yet modernly elegant.

She stopped next to Elsa, who beamed at her. "Regina, this is my girlfriend, Mulan."

Elsa's nervousness when Mother had asked her about marriage and men suddenly made sense in a new way. Regina nodded, holding out her hand to Mulan. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Mulan replied, her grip firm and confident. She looked around the room. "This is some affair."

"Mother wouldn't have it any other way," Regina replied. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

They nodded themselves as Elsa took Mulan's hand. "I'm usually scared to take her with me to these events as you never know how people will react but everyone has been pretty cool tonight."

"I know," Regina replied. "It probably wouldn't have been wise about ten years ago but everyone seems to be getting more okay with it or at least realizing they are in the minority if they aren't."

Elsa nodded. "I'm so glad Mom and Anna convinced me to take her. And where's Robin? I haven't seen him."

"Oh, yes! Where is your new husband, Regina?" An older woman, one Mother had known for years, stepped out of the crowd. Her dress was ill-fitted, no doubt because the woman had yet to accept she weighed more than she thought, and her makeup was garish as ever. Regina longed to introduce the woman to Tink so she could give her some tips and bring out the woman's natural beauty.

Regina realized they were waiting for an answer that she hadn't fabricated yet. She was tempted to tell them the truth- _Mother banned him and is essentially reverse extorting me so I have no choice but to be here_ -but doubted it would go over well with Madame Too Much Blue Eye Shadow, though Elsa would believe it. She needed to come up with a plausible cover story.

"I'm afraid something came up at work and it made me very tardy," Robin's smooth tenor voice said. His strong arm wrapped around her waist as his smiling face came into view. "I do hope my beautiful wife will forgive me."

Tension left Regina's body as relief flooded her. She smiled at him. "Of course. I'm just glad you're here now."

"Sorry, love." He kissed her cheek as she wondered if he was apologizing for more, even though she didn't think he had anything else to apologize for.

He then turned to Madame Size Too Small and held out his hand. "Robin Wakefield Locksley, at your service."

She was surprised he used his mother's maiden name but the effect was clear on the older woman. Her eyes widened and her painted on eyebrows went into her hairline. "Wakefield? As in Wakefield Manufacturers?"

"The very same," he replied.

"I don't know why your mother is so upset, Regina. You've clearly made a great match," the woman said, impressed. "Though I guess I would be upset if my daughter eloped too."

Regina shrugged. "Robin and I were in love and didn't see the reason to wait."

"Oh, you don't have to explain it to me," the woman said, waving Regina off. "I get it. But I also get why your mother would be upset. You two did what you felt was best, though, and that's all that matters. You two remember that as well."

She motioned between Elsa and Mulan, who nodded. The woman then made her excuses, spotting an acquaintance across the room she "absolutely needed to say hello to."

Once she was gone, Elsa turned to Regina. "Do you think she realized Mulan and I are together or…?"

"I don't know and I don't think it matters," Regina replied. "You two are happy right?"

"Right." Mulan took Elsa's hand and squeezed it, smiling at her. Elsa returned it ten-fold.

Robin tightened his hold on Regina. "I really do wish to chat more with you two, but as I've just arrived, I was hoping for a few minutes alone with my bride."

"Of course," Mulan replied, smirking. She tugged on Elsa's hand. "Let's leave these two alone and go see what they're serving at the bar."

The two wandered back into the crowd and Regina motioned for Robin to follow her. She led him to a small little corridor that led to an outside patio. Given how cold it was again, she knew no one would be heading that way and they could have some privacy.

She leaned against one wall while Robin leaned against the other, letting her take him in fully. His tuxedo was well-fitted to his form and he had a little white bowtie at his neck. The gold cummerbund Tink provided added a splash of color along with the gold watch he wore. He had gelled back his hair, making it a bit darker but added to his dashing appeal.

"You look very handsome," she said with a soft smile.

He grinned back at her, biting his lip. "Well, I have to up my game to come close to you. Tink really outdid herself with that dress."

"Everyone has been complimenting it all night long."

"And you, I'm sure." He pushed himself off the wall, reaching out to twirl a loose curl around his finger. "You look absolutely beautiful, Regina."

His finger brushed her neck and his familiar pine scent washed over her. Regina's head began to spin and she reached out, grasping onto his lapels. With a good tug, she crashed her lips onto his.

Robin responded eagerly, kissing her over and over as they both whispered apologies to each other. He held her close as she continued to grip his lapels, pressing her body against his. She could feel him start to get excited and she smiled against his lips.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked, forehead pressed to his as she tried to catch her breath.

"A nice nap," he answered with a cheeky grin. "I hadn't gotten much last night and I had the headache to end all headaches. Once I was rested, I saw things differently."

Her heart sped up. "What did you see?"

"I saw a beautiful woman who I was treating unfairly," he replied.

She frowned. "No, you haven't been treating me unfairly. I've been treating you unfairly."

He pulled back, rubbing his hands over her bare arms. "I've been comparing you to my mother and I made it seem like it was so easy to walk away from her family. It wasn't though. In fact, she kept in contact with Grandmother for years afterward."

"So? It sounded like your grandfather was the bastard, not your grandmother," Regina replied, frowning.

"Right, but when Grandmother died, it affected Mum a lot," he continued. "So much so...she actually started talking to Grandfather again."

"Oh."

Robin nodded. "I was about twelve and she started bringing me to the manor house and his townhouse in London for regular visits. It was like something out of a novel or a horror movie, where you know something evil lurks in those dark walls."

She shuddered and he rubbed her arms faster. "Grandfather believed that children should be seen and not heard, much like your mother, but Mum made him talk to me. He did it because he was lonely without Grandmother and because Mum was his only child and it was clear I was going to be her only child, so I was his only heir. That was a big deal for him."

"I imagine so," she replied.

"So we had the power," Robin continued. "Mum made it clear to him that he couldn't try to dictate our lives and he had to welcome Dad to family events or we were all walking. Then Grandfather would be alone with no heir."

Regina tried to imagine giving Mother an ultimatum like that and decided it wouldn't have gone over as well. "Did your grandfather love your mother?"

"Yes," he replied, voice firm and sure. "When...When she died, he was broken. It was the only time I saw him cry. The image of this proud, stoic man sobbing on his daughter's coffin...He paid for the entire funeral and was even nice to me for a whole year before falling back into some old habits."

"That's it, though. I don't think Mother loves me," Regina admitted, her voice catching as she finally voiced her fear out loud.

Robin gathered her to his chest, holding her close as he kissed her head. "If she doesn't, that's her loss. Because you are an amazing woman anyone would be privileged to love. I love you."

She held her breath as she closed her eyes, letting it wash over her. Robin loved her. "I love you too," she whispered.

He gently tilted up her chin so their eyes met, his full of love and affection. Rubbing his thumb over her lips, he kissed her gently. She responded back, tears starting to leak down her cheeks.

"Hey now," he said softly when they broke the kiss. He brushed the tears away. "None of these. I promised Granny you wouldn't end up crying this year."

She laughed. "Don't worry. I'll assure her these are happy tears."

"Good." He stepped back and held out his hand to her. "Well, I think we've been here long enough to set tongues wagging. Shall we go out and dance while everyone whispers around us?"

"After you answer one more question, please. How did you get in?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

He smirked. "Through the kitchens. Events like these usually require extra help and so no one questions one more person carrying a tray."

Regina laughed. "You are very clever."

"Thank you," he said, wiggling his fingers. "Now may I have that dance?"

"You may," she replied, taking his hand. They stepped out of the hallway and back into the crowded ballroom. People glanced their way but Regina didn't care, smiling as widely as possible as Robin navigated their way to the ballroom. She was happy and wanted the entire world to know it.

Especially Mother.

* * *

Robin had almost made the biggest mistake of his life.

He had slept through Regina's call and almost didn't listen to her voicemail. Yet as he sat around, looking over the papers Jasmine had left for him, curiosity had gotten the better of his pride. The pain in her voice as she pleaded with him almost broke his heart and he knew he wanted to save their marriage as much as she did.

So he knew he needed to crash Cora Mills-Blanchard's ball.

It thrilled him, if he were honest.

After a quick shower, he pulled out the tuxedo Tink had given him and put it on. Everything fit perfectly and he knew he would fit right into Cora's stuffy world as he gelled his hair back. His grandfather's watch and a dash of cologne completed his look and he was almost out the door when he realized he didn't exactly know where the ball was.

Wanting to surprise Regina, he called Tink rather than his wife. "Where's the ball, Tink?" he asked once she picked up.

"Storybrooke Conservatory," she answered. "It has the biggest ballroom in the town and some pretty views when it snows."

"Great. And do you mind watching the boys tonight?"

Tink laughed. "Of course not. I've been waiting for you to call and ask me that all afternoon."

"I just had to pull my head out of my arse first," he replied. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now go get your wife." She hung up the phone as he laughed.

Something amongst the papers caught his eye and he grabbed it, reading it over. Things began to click into place for him and he tucked the paper into his jacket, hoping it helped Regina when he showed it to her as well.

When he spotted her, though, all thoughts of the paper flew from his mind. She looked as stunning as ever, more like a queen than Cora could ever hope to be. He hurried over to her, saving her just as someone asked her where he was. The joy in her eyes made his heart skip a beat and he knew he had made the right decision to crash the ball.

He had known he had owed her an apology. There was still so much about his relationship with his grandfather he hadn't told her and that she deserved to know. Robin understood he was being unfair to expect her to easily walk away but he believed things were going to get easier if they did it together.

Especially once he showed her the papers.

He would do that in good time. Now, though, he had her in his arms as they waltzed around the room as a string quartet continued to play.

"Who knew you were such a good dancer?" she asked, smiling as she teased him.

"I may have been born the son of a carpenter, but my mother was the daughter of an industrial magnate," he replied. "Mum may have held the power but she compromised with Grandfather. So I was given lessons on how to be a proper gentleman."

Regina leaned closer. "Then why act like you would step on my toes all the time?"

"Because I was embarrassed to admit I know several ballroom dances." He dipped her as she giggled. When he pulled her up, he smiled. "So it was easier to scare you off."

"I'll forgive you this time because I've been such a major goof up lately," she replied. "And because I think it's sweet."

He grinned. "So do we waltz all night or will this band play something composed after my family opened its first factory?"

"This one won't but the one coming on after dinner usually does," she replied, eyes lit up in laughter.

He nodded. "Good."

"Robin!" Mary Margaret gasped behind them. "You came!"

Before he could fully turn around, she grabbed onto him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad. Regina deserves some happiness in her life."

"Yes, she does," Robin agreed, sending Regina a pointed look. She returned it, as if arguing that he deserved it too.

This time he agreed.

"Well, I wasn't going to let something like getting banned by your stepmother keep me away," he continued. "Not when there were so many dances to be had with my beautiful wife."

"Who I hope already ragged on you for lying about your dancing abilities," David said, approaching the group.

Regina grinned. "I have."

"Good," he replied before shaking Robin's hand. "Glad to see you though. I need someone sane to help me get through this."

"I'll happily do that until Cora throws me out," Robin told him.

Regina inched closer to him, wrapping her arm around his. "She wouldn't want to cause a scene. I told you that."

"I know but I still wonder if her hatred of me is more powerful than that," he said, afraid she would throw him out.

"Then I'll go with you," she replied. "I'll stand by you like I should've from the beginning."

Mary Margaret frowned. "What about your camp?"

Robin rubbed her hand. "I can actually help with that."

"Robin, that's okay," she said. "You have the store to worry about."

"The store is fine. And the money would really come from the Lydia Wakefield Locksley Foundation."

Realization lit up her eyes. "You have a foundation in honor of your mother?"

"I had to do something with all the money my grandfather left me when he died over a year ago," he replied, remembering meeting with his grandfather's solicitor with Ana as Will showed Roland around London. At her surprised look, he chuckled. "Yes, love, you've married a man of means without knowing it."

Mary Margaret clapped her hands. "You can get away from this at last, Regina. You're free!"

That statement puzzled Robin. "I know why Regina is obligated to be here. Why are you?"

"Daddy," she replied. "I can't leave him alone with Cora."

"Right." Robin's tone was cool. He didn't much care for Leopold and figured that since the man had chosen to marry Cora, so he could spend time with her just fine. Yet he also knew Mary Margaret was a daddy's girl as well as Regina's only ally in the family so he would humor her.

She took David's arm. "We'll go make sure you have a place at the table for dinner, Robin. You continue dancing with Regina. She should enjoy herself at this ball at least once."

As she dragged her husband away, Robin turned to Regina. "What do you say to another dance?"

"How can I refuse?" She grinned at him. "Let's see what else you can do."

He bit his lip and guided her until they were in form for another waltz. Robin took the lead and they glided around the floor with ease. "I wish Poppy were here," he said.

"She would love to see this," Regina agreed.

"Maybe she'll get a chance to see us dancing in the future." Like at that wedding ceremony he knew Regina was already planning.

Her brown eyes lit up and she gave him a coy smile. "Maybe."

"Good." He held her close as they twirled around with her. "I'll tell you one thing."

"What?"

Robin leaned closer, smiling. "I'm really glad Mum agreed to put me into dance lessons now."

She laughed and he was certain his heart was so light, it was going to float away.

He was really glad he crashed this ball.

* * *

The quartet finished as Mother took to the microphone. "Thank you all for such lovely dancing," she said as everyone applauded. "Now, please make your way to the next room where dinner will be served. Thank you."

Regina's stomach clenched as she gripped onto Robin's arm. "It's the hour of reckoning," she said.

He nodded. "I know."

"I'm with you," she told him, resolved. "Always."

"Always, he repeated. He liked the sound of that.

She led him into a large room with several round tables set up. Windows stretched toward the ceiling, revealing the snow-covered forest scene outside that was lit up thanks to the conservatory's staff. It looked like something out of a movie.

Her family was set up at table toward the middle of the room, so that everyone surrounded them. She saw Zelena frown as she counted the number of placings, no doubt trying to figure out why there was an extra one. Her frown deepened when she looked up and saw Robin. "What's he doing here?"

"Hello to you," Robin said, annoyed. "And I believe I'm escorting my wife to her family's ball."

"You were banned," Zelena hissed.

"Was I now? Oh, well. I'm here now." He glared at her, silently challenging her to remove him without making a scene.

Mother and Leopold approached. She paused, scowling, while he looked confused. "Robin. I thought you weren't coming."

"Change of plans," he replied with a shit-eating grin.

"He crashed the party," Mother explained. "He was banned."

Leopold frowned. "But he's Regina's husband."

"I didn't want him to make another scene like he did at Christmas." She looked Robin over, sniffing. "At least he dressed appropriately."

"And he can actually waltz. I saw him leading Regina around like an expert," Hades added. His wife glared at him and he busied himself with his place setting.

Regina clung to Robin's arm. "He's my husband and I want him here. So I asked him to come."

"We will discuss this insolence later. For now, I hope there's enough food for Robin," Mother said.

"For some reason, I doubt that will be problem," Robin replied, voice cold.

He turned to Regina and pulled out a chair for her. When he spoke, the warmth had returned to his voice. "For you, milady."

"Thank you," she said, tucking her skirt under her so she could sit comfortably. He pushed her in before taking the chair next to her.

Mary Margaret and David sat next to them and carried on a conversation with Robin as the rest of the table pointedly ignored him. Regina ate her food eagerly, finding herself starving. She hadn't really eaten her salad and judging by the look Robin was giving her, he figured it out.

"Here comes Edwin Kingsleigh," Mother hissed. "Regina, straighten up. Try to look presentable."

"She looks fine," Robin shot back, glaring at Mother as Regina sat up straighter.

An average-sized man with brown hair and a matching mustache approached their table with a young woman. She was a waifish thing about his height with blonde hair done in loose curls. Her pink dress clung to her slight frame. Both had brown eyes that looked over the table. "Leopold, Cora," he said in a posh British accent.

"Edwin," Mother replied, smiling. "It is so good to see you."

"Alice! I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown into a beautiful young lady," Robin said, surprising Regina.

Alice flushed as she smiled at him. "Thank you, Robin."

Mother's smile froze. "Robin, you know the Kingsleighs?"

"I knew his mother, Lydia Wakefield," Edwin explained. "Our families were in the same social circles."

"Wakefield? Like in Wakefield Manufacturers?" Leopold perked up.

Edwin nodded before turning to Robin. "I was sorry to hear about your grandfather. We were out of the country when he died and you had left before we could extend our condolences to you and yours."

"I received your note," Robin replied. "And I responded. It conveyed everything perfectly."

"Still," Edwin continued.

Mother cleared her throat. "Well, I'm glad you were able to make it with your daughter."

"Alice wanted to thank you for your generosity," he said, pushing his daughter closer. "Go ahead."

She twisted her skirt in her hands. "Thank you. My White Rabbit Foundation appreciates your generosity in supporting our work with refugee children."

"You're quite welcome, my dear." Mother looked her over. "You should be proud of what you've done."

"I know I am," Edwin replied, wrapping his arm around her.

Alice then turned to Robin. "Thank you as well. I know the Lydia Wakefield Locksley Foundation is yours."

"What gave it away?" he asked, teasing her. "And you're welcome. You are doing really good work. I wish I could do more than just donate money. I like to be a hands-on donor."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find a way to make that happen," she said.

Regina admired the way Robin put people at ease and at his generosity. She took his hand and smiled at him. "I would love to help as well."

"How about it, Alice?" Robin asked. "Think you could also make room for my wife?"

Alice's smile widened as did her father's eyes. Edwin cleared his throat. "When did this happen?"

"Last week," Robin replied.

"They eloped," Mother interjected.

Edwin chuckled. "That's the way to do. Avoid the hassle, eh?"

"We wanted to avoid the wait," Regina replied, leaning against Robin.

"Well, we won't take up much more of your time." Edwin wrapped his arm around Alice. "Let's head back to our table."

"Save me a dance, Alice," Robin said. "I think that's all I can pull myself away from my wife for."

Alice giggled and nodded as Regina rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed. Deep down, though, she truly enjoyed the way Robin fawned over her and strove to make her feel special. It had been a long time since anyone had done that.

Once they had left, Mother rounded on Regina and Robin with a scowl. "What is going on?"

"I maybe have been the only heir to a rather prosperous titan of British industry," Robin replied. "I may have been introduced to London's high society as a young man and I may have inherited a vast fortune over a year ago."

Everyone stared at him, gaping, except Mother. Her scowled deepened. "Now's not the time to be playing games."

"I'm not. I don't owe you any answers, Cora," he replied, voice cold.

"You're married to my daughter." She turned to Regina. "Did you know all of this?"

Glancing over at Robin, Regina smiled. "I just found out. It doesn't matter though."

"Yes, it does!" Zelena exclaimed. "Assets are always important. If you studied business or a practical field of law…"

"How is criminal law not practical?" Robin asked, glaring at her.

Zelena opened her mouth a few times before leaving it shut, clearly having no answer. She sniffed instead. "My sister has no sense for business."

"This is a marriage." He crossed his arms.

"If you were smart, you'd know they were the same thing," she shot back.

Hades frowned. "Is that all I am to you? A business partner? Then what's Poppy?"

"Not now," she hissed in response.

Mother shook her head. "Look at what you've done, Robin. You've created a scene, just like I knew you would. Are you happy, Regina?"

"That I'm with my husband? Yes," she replied, keeping eye contact with her mother.

Under the table, Robin placed a hand on her lap. He leaned closer as he glared at Mother. "Trust me, Cora, if I wanted to make a scene, I could. Like maybe discussing a certain trust fund?"

Regina watched as the color drained for her mother's face. "We'll discuss that later," she said.

"Yes, we will," Robin insisted, finding Regina's hand and squeezing it. She prayed everything would be explained soon but decided to trust Robin for now.

More people stopped by their table as the dinner hour wore on, wanting to see the elusive Wakefield heir. They also congratulated Robin and Regina on their marriage. The two of them thanked each well-wisher and Robin spent a few minutes conversing with everyone who approached him. Next to them, Mother seethed. She wasn't the center of attention and it drove her nuts.

Regina loved it.

* * *

Once the last dish was cleared away, Mother invited everyone to dance as the band began to play. She then ushered Regina and Robin into a small private room, closing the door.

"What is this trust you're talking about?" Regina asked Robin.

He smiled at her, pulling papers out of his jacket pocket. "Zelena is right about assets. My solicitor has been on top of that and dropped a whole slew of papers off after you left. This was one of them."

Regina took the papers and looked them over, her heart speeding up as her confusion gave way to anger. They detailed the large trust her father had left her and Zelena upon his death. Because they had been minors, Mother had been appointed the executor and was to use the money for their education. She was then supposed to turn them over on their respective 25th birthdays unless the girls decided to let her keep managing the funds, doling out a set amount annually.

"It all suddenly made sense to me," Robin continued. "I couldn't figure out why you, Cora, was so adamant about keeping everyone close. It's because of the trust."

"I don't recall ever being told about this, Mother," Regina said, seething. "Nor do I recall agreeing that you could continue to manage our trust funds."

"Regina, I can explain," Mother started, voice syrupy sweet.

She wasn't fooled, though, and neither was Robin. He scowled at her. "I think I can figure it out. If Regina continues down, she'll see that their father didn't trust you completely. So he appointed two lawyers to watch over and make sure you comply with the conditions of the trust. I have a funny feeling they are guests here tonight. Am I right?"

"Yes," Regina said, looking over the paperwork. "I recognize their names. No wonder they always ask me if I get my money and if Mother is upholding her end. I always thought it was about the grant!"

"I have a feeling that the grant money is actually the money you're supposed to be given anyway," he added. "But your mother needs you and Zelena here to prove to the lawyers that you're okay with her."

Anger surged through Regina. "You've been lying to them! You tell them Zelena and I want you to continue administering our trust and they see us here, we smile and wave so they assume that's us agreeing. They ask us questions but we assume they're about something else, so we answer and confirm their assumption. You've been forcing me to jump through hoops and beg for money that's already mine to begin with! But why?"

"Regina, your judgment isn't necessarily the best," Mother said. "I was just making sure you use the money responsibly. That's why I put a good chunk in your bank account to take care of Henry."

"I have taken care of Henry will enough on my own. Stop pretending you are really trying to help the grandson you didn't want me to adopt in the first place." Regina did her best to keep her voice even as Robin rubbed her back.

Mother glared back at her. "You're right that I didn't think you should adopt him and you're proving me right. You keep making the wrong choices for him. Henry should be in boarding school and on his way to an Ivy League education instead of that second-rate school in town. You could all be wearing the best designer clothing and have a membership at the club. Henry could be a tennis or golf prodigy. And you would be associating with the _right_ type of people."

Her eyes glanced over at Robin and Regina saw red. She threw down the papers. "Robin is the right type of people, even for you, Mother. His social class is actually several rungs above us. So he'd be at the country club if he cared about those things. But he has his priorities in line.

"Let's be real," she continued. "You didn't tell me about this because I'm irresponsible. Because I'm not. Henry is happy and healthy. He is doing well in school and loves the afterschool activities he's enrolled in. I let him pick out the clothing he likes within reason and I make sure every day he knows I love him. I give him choices and the chance to be his own person. Those are the things you have never given me."

"Because I love you," Mother insisted. "I knew what was best for you."

Regina shook her head. "You only think you do. I'm not the same person as you. I don't want what you want or like the same things you do. Zelena twists herself to make herself into the daughter you want and she is miserable. I've been miserable longing for your approval and love. Not anymore. I've come to accept I'll never have it and I'm going to find it elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? You mean Robin and that mop-top son of his? Roger, is it?" Mother's smile was cruel.

"Roland," Regina shot back, holding up her arm to keep Robin back. "Yes, that's exactly who I mean. I also mean Archie, Granny, Tink, Mary Margaret and David."

"I wouldn't be too sure about those last two…"

Regina waved her mother off. "Please. You know you've never had any control over Mary Margaret. Leopold wouldn't let you anywhere near his precious daughter after he saw how much you screwed up me and Zelena."

"You've only gotten where you are because of me!" Mother shouted back.

"You know what? You're partly right. Because you refused to support any of my decisions, I pushed myself twice as hard to prove you wrong. So I guess some of my success is thanks to you."

Mother smiled and approached her. "Yes. And imagine what you can do if you stay with me."

Regina grinned back. "No. Because I see the clause that lets you use the money as you see fit as long as Zelena or I agree to let you continue managing our funds. How much of this party has actually been funded by money that was supposed to go to me or Zelena? Tell me, Mother."

Mother's eyes grew dark and she pulled herself to her full height, which was only a few inches taller than Regina. For the first time, she didn't look imposing even as anger rolled off her. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"According to Regina's trust, you do," Robin said, pushing the papers toward her. "You're required to tell her how you're using her money."

She scowled at him as she crumpled up the papers. "This is all your fault. You riled her up."

"No. He gave me the strength to finally stand up to you. That's what pisses you off."

"Regina Sophia Mills!" she scolded. "Do you dare talk to your mother like that?"

"Yes, I do. Because it's the truth. I can see it," Regina replied, taking Robin's hand. "I'm going to make sure Daddy's lawyers know all about this. I'm going to get my trust fund and use it the way I see fit-not to finance your ego trips!"

Mother turned red. "Well, I'm sure we can tie this up in litigation for months. What's going to happen to your camp then, Regina? Is Robin going to provide the money?"

"I am," he replied. "Or rather my foundation will. Regina and her camps will be fine."

"You're really playing up this heir to a fortune act, aren't you?" Mother spat. "You're just getting Regina's hopes up."

Regina stepped forward. "I know it must boil your blood to consider him your better and while we both detest that system, nonetheless, it's true."

"Make all the inquiries you'll like," Robin added, "you'll find out that my grandfather was a rich bastard who left his fortune to me. And I give to people who deserve it without making them kiss my ring. Regina will be fine."

Mother turned to her. "This is now your decision, Regina. Are you going to choose me or him? Play by my rules and your camp keeps operating. Don't and risk it closing."

"I trust Robin," she replied, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I know with him, I'll be happy. You no longer have the power, Mother. Get used to it."

The two women stared at each other before Mother sniffed, nodding. She picked up her skirts and headed toward the door. "Well, you've made your bed, Regina, and now you'll have to lie in it. I hope you enjoy your new little family for you are dead to your old one. We'll see how long this lasts."

She left, almost slamming the door behind her. Silence filled the room as Regina stared at the door, knowing her mother was out of her life, though perhaps not forever.

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said, before something bubbled up inside her. She laughed, turning to hug him. "No, I am definitely better than okay. Thank you."

He shook his head. "The power was always inside you. I'm just glad I helped you realize it."

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "This isn't over. She's most likely going to drag this through the courts."

"I'll be by your side every step of the way," he promised, kissing her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Me neither." She smiled, holding him close.

Robin took both her hands. "Come on. Let's go find your father's lawyers and talk to them before your mother can hurry them out the door. Then maybe we can squeeze in a few dances?"

"I'd love to," she said, following him out of the room and back into the party.

* * *

They managed to find Henry's lawyers before Cora, much to Robin's relief. Both were older gentlemen who were both sitting as far from the music as possible as they shared whiskeys. Regina introduced him to them, calling them "Judge Midas" and "Mr. French."

"Regina, congratulations on your marriage," Midas said, turning to Robin. "I believe we met once at a party your grandfather gave."

"I believe so," Robin replied. He scrunched his nose in concentration. "Do you have a daughter?"

Midas nodded as Regina said: "Kathryn. How is she?"

"She is good. She practices out of Boston and lives there with her husband," Midas told her. "You should give her a call, Regina. She misses you."

"I will." Her smile then dropped as she sat down. "Now, I'm afraid we must discuss business."

Mr. French chuckled. "Yes, get it out of the way and then we can head back to your revelry. So your mother…"

"Has never told me about my trust fund," Regina replied. "I can't speak for my sister, but I have a feeling it's the same for her. Mother's been lying to you and I've been unknowingly supporting it. Let me tell you what's really going on."

Robin leaned against the back of her chair as she laid out everything just as if she were presenting a case. She was able to talk to both men in terms they understood and they nodded, taking her seriously. He watched, amazed. Not for the first time, Robin marveled at how amazing his wife was. He hoped one day to watch her in court-from the gallery, of course. Robin definitely never wanted to be on the wrong side of Regina Mills.

When she was finished, Midas looked cross. He nodded. "I'll be honest, Regina, I've suspected...I'm sorry I didn't follow through on my suspicions. Your mother just has a way of…"

"Manipulating people?" she supplied before nodding. "I know. I've told her no more."

Mr. French nodded. "We'll look into this on Tuesday, we promise."

"Thank you. Though I warn you, Mother has already threatened to drag this through the courts. We may be in for a fight," Regina said, standing.

"I would expect nothing less from Cora. She might be in a for rather rude awakening, though," Judge Midas replied. He kissed her cheek. "Happy New Year, my dear. Your father would be so proud of you."

"He would," Mr. French agreed, also kissing her cheek.

Robin saw something shift in her eyes. It meant a lot for her to hear that and he doubted her mother told her that at all. As the two men left them, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm really proud of you too."

"Thank you. For everything," she said, eyes sparkling. "This has been the best Christmas ever."

"I have to echo those sentiments. And I hope to make every Christmas from now on the best time for all of us." He grinned before kissing her, pouring every ounce of himself into it to prove how serious he was about that vow.

She pulled away, glancing at his watch. "It's almost midnight. We should head out there for the countdown."

"I have a better idea," he said, taking her hand. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes," she said, making him feel so light he could float away. "Lead the way."

* * *

Robin led her to a small room that was wall to wall windows, looking out on the world outside. Evergreen trees surrounded them and the staff had strung up white lights on a few of them. Snow was falling softly, blanketing the snow already on the ground in a clean white layer. Amazement filled Regina and she let go of his hand as she stepped further into the room.

"I saw it earlier and knew this was the spot," he said.

"The spot for what?" She turned to face him, tilting her head as she tried to figure out what he meant.

He stepped forward. "To tell you that I don't want to end this marriage. I want to stay with you in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I want to wake up every morning by your side, send our boys off to school, kiss each other goodbye and then come home to each other at the end of the day, share dinner and fall asleep in each other's arms. I want to grow old with you and all that comes with it-laughter, tears, fights, makeups, the works. I love you, Regina, and I honestly have for a long time. My foot's just been planted too firmly in my mouth for me to tell you."

Warmth flooded her veins as her heart sped up. She bit back tears as she took his hands. "I made a snap decision about you that was probably based more on the fact that everyone was already planning our wedding than anything you had done, not that you ended up doing anything to dispel those notions."

"Granted," he said. "Foot in mouth, remember?"

She laughed. "Yeah. But love...love has never really worked out for me. My father was taken from me and then my fiancé. You've met my mother and my sister. It took me a while to accept that Mary Margaret loved me, even though I treated her like a bratty nuisance for the most part. But I'm afraid love will be taken from me if I mess up, that I'm not worthy of it. I'm working on realizing that's not the case because of Henry, Roland...and you.

"I want to stay married too," she continued. "You're not who I would've envisioned for myself, but you're exactly what I need. Someone who is willing to call me out on my bullshit and help me get past it. You were there holding me as I broke down only hours into this marriage, telling me everything would be okay and taking over until I put myself back together. I love you too, and I will in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part."

Robin cupped her cheek, brushing away a tear. "I didn't even get to how much of an amazing mum you are. Because you are. Roland is so much happier around you."

"Henry is happier around you too," she replied. "You are a great dad. I don't think I could've asked Santa for a better one for him."

"And Tink said you two were fighting," a baritone voice said, interrupting their moment. Regina leaned passed Robin, her eyes widening as she took in the chubby man with a white beard and sparkling blue eyes. He was dressed in red velvet lined with white fur, black boots on his feet and silver glasses perched on his cherry red nose.

Robin turned around too, his brows furrowing. "Santa?"

"One and the same," the man said, smiling at them. "I see you made up."

"We did," Regina replied, leaning against Robin as she smiled up at him.

Santa nodded. "Good. You also answered the question I came here to ask. You two do want to stay married."

They looked at each other, nodding. "We do," Robin answered before turning back to him. "Though we have a few questions."

"Like why I chose to marry you in order to make your sons brothers?" Santa asked. At their nod, he laughed. "Because when I saw you waiting at the exit, I could see you two were meant to be together. You just needed a push and a chance to see each other in a new light."

"I guess we did," Regina agreed. "But don't you think it was a bit drastic?"

"Maybe. But I knew you two would be a challenge. I couldn't let Henry and Roland down. Nor you, Regina."

"Me?" Confusion filled her. She hadn't asked Santa for anything since she realized he couldn't bring her father back from the dead.

Santa nodded. "I heard your Christmas wish. For someone to love you? For romance?"

Her eyes widened. "I wished that on a star."

"A Christmas star," he said. "I hear those wishes. And I saw what was in your heart. Your mind may not have accepted it yet, but Robin was already there."

She thought back to Christmas Eve, to their moment in the diner that morning to how much it hurt when she sent him to talk to Flirty Elf. And of course, what had happened in her bathtub late that night…"I guess you're right."

"So, the only thing to do now is make it official," Santa said, rubbing his hands together. "But before I do that, anymore wishes?"

"I have one," Robin replied, whispering something into the man's ear.

He laughed, his belly really shaking like a bowl full of jelly. "Of course. I'll see what I can do.

"Now, it's almost midnight. At midnight, you two kiss and everything will be sealed. Ten, nine…"

"Eight, seven," Robin continued, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Six, five, four…"

"Three, two, one." Their lips met at the same time, mouths open as a pulse burst between them. Regina felt her curls fly up but didn't mind. She was savoring every last moment of this kiss with Robin, especially as she didn't have actually wedding memories.

He pulled away first, kissing the end of her nose before turning to face Santa. "Thank you so much, Santa. Santa?"

She opened her eyes, finding they were once again the only people in the room. "He must've gone back to the North Pole."

"Must've," Robin agreed. He then chuckled. "We still can't tell anyone about this, though."

"They would lock us up for sure. Well, Archie might not, but I think they would overrule him." Regina laughed, taking his arm. "Come on, let's head back out there. We'll toast the New Year and then go home to tell the boys our good news."

Robin led her back to the ballroom, where Mary Margaret and David greet them with champagne flutes. "You missed the ball drop. What were you doing?" he asked.

"Renewing our vows," Robin answered, winking at Regina. "Right, Mrs. Locksley?"

"Right," she replied, taking her flute. She held it high. "To the new year and to my family. We may not be conventional, but we love each other and that's important. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the others chorused, clinking their glasses and sipping.

With the New Year upon them, the band resumed playing. The lead singer got onto the microphone, a champagne glass in his hand. "Okay, there's still about an hour of dancing left. Let's kick of the New Year with an old favorite of mine, 'Only You.' Grab that special person and bring them to the dance floor."

Robin took her flute from her. "May I have this dance, milady?"

"You may," she replied, slipping her hand into his. He led her to the dance floor and guided her around it like a pro. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as the words drifted over her. "This is our song."

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Agreed."

 _All I needed was the love you gave/All I needed for another day/And all I ever knew/Only you_

* * *

Tink was thrilled to see them over an hour later when they both stumbled into the house, trying not to be too loud. Regina could see it on her face as Tink asked: "Did someone have a visit from Santa?"

"Yes," Robin replied, holding Regina up as her legs felt like jelly. "You are looking at the still Mr. and Mrs. Robin Wakefield Mills Locklsey."

"That's such a mouthful," Regina commented, words slurred. "But I like it."

Tink grinned. "I do too. Now, I'm going to leave you two to get to bed, just like your sons."

"Thank you so much, Tink. Not just for babysitting but for everything," Regina said, taking the young woman's hand. She knew somehow Tink was behind everything, including Henry's and Roland's wish to be brother.

"I knew you just needed a push to see what the rest of already saw. Of course, I thought it would be into a closet but I see Santa's point to this. Made it more about sexual attraction and release. Made it about love."

Reigna smiled. "Yes, it did."

"Drive safe, okay?" Robin told her, hugging the petite blonde. "We definitely don't want anything happening to you."

Tink laughed. "I'll be fine. Goodnight, you two. And congratulations."

Once she was gone, Regina slid off her heels and held them in one hand while she held the other out to Robin. "Shall we go check on the boys?"

"Let's," he said, taking it.

They found Henry and Roland asleep in Henry's bed, curled up together. Regina leaned down, kissing both on the cheek. They stirred, opening bleary eyes before siting up. "What happened?" Henry asked.

Regina sat on the bed, rubbing their legs. "We spoke with Santa and decided to stay married."

"We're going to be a family for a long, long time," Robin added, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

Both boys launched themselves at their parents, hugging and kissing them. Robin sat down on the bed too as they held the boys for several minutes, until both fell back asleep. They laid them down and Regina tucked them in again. "Good night, boys. We love you," she whispered.

They crept back out in the hall, heading down to their bedroom. She flipped on the light and turned to Robin. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied, unzipping her dress. "This is, technically, our wedding night."

"Technically our wedding night was Christmas Eve." She stepped out of the dress.

He shrugged. "But we actually said the vows and kissed each other tonight, so…"

She laughed, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess it is our wedding night."

"I knew you'd see things my way." He winked at her as they divested each other of their formal wear.

Regina gathered them up and headed to the closet. She opened the door and stopped, finding the white pantsuit from their wedding picture hanging there. "Where did this come from?"

"That," Robin replied, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his bare body against her back, "was my request to Santa. I figured we'd both enjoy it."

She dropped everything to the floor, figuring she could send it the dry cleaners later in the week anyway, before turning in his arms. She poked him in his firm chest. "You. Bed. Now."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, dragging her with him as they fell into the bed together. Regina reached up and turned off the lamp as his mouth found her breast. This was definitely going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Down the hall, Henry rolled closer to his brother. He had gotten everything he had ever wanted-a dad, a brother and his mother to be happy.

Now all they needed was a puppy.

There was always next Christmas, he figured as he fell asleep, ready to greet what was destined to be his best year ever.

* * *

 **A/N** : Happy 2017! I'm not sure how you felt about 2016 but now's the time for a fresh start for us and for Robin and Regina in this story.

There is still an epilogue, which should be up in a day or two!

Mwah!

-Mac


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

The year seemed to fly by to Regina. She mused about it as she sat at Granny's for the annual Christmas Eve party. The people of Storybrooke were gathered inside, sharing alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks as well as every sweet known to man. Music played, the Christmas classics mixing with the various conversations being held as everyone formed little groups.

Robin stood with John and Archie, chatting with his hands in his black pant pockets. Once again, he wore a dark green sweater over a white button down shirt with his hair slightly messy. She had run her fingers through the dark blond locks herself to achieve the desired look before he had kissed her.

Henry and Roland chased their friends around the diner. They had had their ups and downs, much like their parents, as the Mills and Locksleys got used to sharing a household. After a few bumpy months, they were able to settle into new schedules and routines, though Robin insisted on surprising them every so often. "To keep things fresh," he had explained as he drove them to a cabin he had rented for a snowy weekend. Regina taught everyone how to ski that weekend.

Mother had kept their year interesting as well. The only petition of hers that the court had granted so far was a change of venue, with Mr. French agreeing that there was too much bias in Storybrooke with Regina being a servant of the court there. After that, though, the courts had so far sided with her. Mother had been removed as executor from both trusts, even though Zelena had stayed by her side and had testified that she knew about her trust fund. Regina and Mr. French suspected she had perjured herself but had no way to prove it. Not that they really cared-Regina was in control of the money that was rightfully hers. She was able to infuse her camp with some needed funds in addition to the ones received from the Lydia Wakefield Locksley Fund.

As he told Alice, Robin liked to be a hands-on donor and for the first time, the Daniel Colter Summer Camp for Inner City Youth offered its campers archery. Regina had watched from the sidelines, openly ogling her husband from behind her sunglasses as his muscles rippled with his precise movements every time he fired an arrow. She also enjoyed watching him coach the children-he was a natural.

She and Robin had met with lawyers to make sure their assets were protected and financial planners to invest wisely. Both ensured their sons would be taken care of money-wise, as well as any other children who would come along.

Like the one using Regina's kidney as a soccer ball. She rubbed her extended stomach, hoping her little girl would calm down. Almost at term, though, it seemed she was getting ready to make her appearance. Regina just prayed they made it through Christmas without her going through labor.

"Eggnog?" Mary Margaret offered, setting the cup down in front of her. "It's not spiked, I promise."

Regina laughed. "I trust you."

"How's Little Lady Locksley?" She sipped on her own eggnog as she patted Regina's stomach.

"Very, very active," Regina replied, wincing as pain went coursing through her. "I wish she would take a nap."

Mary Margaret laughed as Poppy ran up to the table, dressed in a green dress and her hair cut in a bob. She smiled at her aunts, revealing a few missing teeth. "Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Regina hugged her. "Where's your father?"

"Right here," Hades said, emerging from the crowd. He looked more relaxed than she had ever see him, even with Poppy's jacket over one arm and a bag of goodies for her in hand. "Merry Christmas, you two."

Regina gave him a soft smile. "Merry Christmas to you."

"Where are Henry and Roland?" Poppy asked, looking around for her beloved cousins.

"They're making cookies. Would you like me to take you there?" David asked, approaching the group with Neal in his arms.

She nodded, taking his hand as he dropped his son into Mary Margaret's lap. "I'll be right back," he told her.

Once they were gone, Regina turned to Hades and took his hand. "How are you?"

He sighed, sitting down next to her. "I'm as okay as expected, I guess. I mean, it's difficult to spend my first Christmas without Zelena and I miss her but when I look at Poppy's smile, I know I've made the right decision to leave her."

"It was," Mary Margaret assured him, trying to keep a squirming Neal from sliding off her lap. "Poppy deserves better."

Regina nodded. "She does. So does Zelena, if she would only see it."

"I wish I could take her away from your mother and undo all that brainwashing," he said, squeezing his glass of nog as he glared at a snowman on the tablecloth.

She covered his hand. "It's hard to walk away from someone like Cora. Trust me, I know better than anyone."

He nodded. "But you did it. You finally walked away. Because of Robin."

"Yes," she admitted, "because I didn't want to lose him. So I was able to see the strength he saw inside me. The onus was on me and it's on Zelena now."

"But it still seems like Poppy and I aren't enough for her." The sadness in his voice almost made Regina cry.

Mary Margaret leaned over and took his hands. "Then it's her loss. But I think Regina agrees with me-you and Poppy are our family. We won't abandon you two."

"Absolutely not," Regina agreed, still amazed at how much closer she was to her brother-in-law now that he was divorcing her sister. It seemed strange.

Then again, her family was hardly what one would call conventional.

A pain sharper than the rest racked Regina and she gasped, gripping the table as she breathed through it. Mary Margaret and Hades both leaned forward, rubbing her back. "Regina, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Pain," she said through gritted teeth. "Worse than just the baby kicking."

Mary Margaret and Hades shared a knowing look before he stood. "I'll go get Robin."

Regina shook her head as the pain subsided. "No, he'll only worry. It's all he's been doing for the past few weeks. Honestly, you'd think he was a first-time parent."

"He cares about you," Mary Margaret replied, taking her hand. "And it sounds like you might be in labor, Regina. Robin needs to know that."

Panic seized her and Regina shook her head. "No, it's not time. My due date is in a few days."

"Because babies are known for keeping schedules," Hades drawled, giving her a pointed look before he disappeared into the crowd.

Another wave of pain hit Regina and she squeezed Mary Margaret's hand as she tried not to cry out. The last thing she need was for everyone to crowd around her while her boys looked on, scared. Beside her, Mary Margaret walked her through the Lamaze breathing exercises.

"These contractions are close," she said when Regina was finished. "I think you and Robin should go to the hospital."

"Contractions?" Robin frowned as he knelt next to her, eyes wide with worry. "How long have you been having them?"

"Not long. If I'm really having them," she replied.

He looked over at Mary Margaret, who let out a sigh of exasperation. "She's in denial."

"Okay," he said, sliding an arm between her back and the chair. "Let's go talk with Dr. Whale and see what he says."

"Ugh, do we have to see him today? It's Christmas Eve." She allowed him to help her up, determined to prove to them all that she was not in labor. After all, she would know if she were.

Wouldn't she?

As she stood, something wet ran down her leg and she gasped. Everyone looked down and Robin's concerned look turned into a determined one. "Your water broke. You're in labor, Regina, and we're going to the hospital. No arguments."

"What about my overnight bag?" she asked, thinking of the bag she had packed and waiting by their front door at home.

"I have a spare in my truck," he told her. "I've had it there for almost a month now. Just in case, you know."

For a moment, Regina was impressed by his forethought. It was then chased away by another wave of pain and she sagged in his arms. "I'm going to need some help getting her to the car," Robin said.

"I got her," Archie replied, his voice coming from her left side as she felt another arm wrap around her. "You're doing great, Regina."

"It feels like the opposite," she moaned, sweat already beading at her hairline. "How much longer do I have to do this?"

"It's going to depend on how far dilated you are. Which I can't tell until we get you to the hospital." Whale's voice came from behind her and she knew he was hurrying to get to his own car.

Though her vision was blurred, she could see everyone in the diner hurrying to help her. It touched her even as she grew embarrassed to be causing a scene. "Can we hurry up?" she asked Robin through gritted teeth.

He rubbed her back. "David's just bringing the truck around for me. We'll be on our way shortly."

"Mom?" Henry asked. "Dad?"

She bit back a groan as guilt washed over her. How could she not have spared even a single thought for her sons. Regina turned slowly, trying her best to smile as Henry's and Roland's concerned faces came into view.

"Hey, you two," she said. "It looks like your sister wants to join us for Christmas. Dad and I are going to have to go to the hospital, okay?"

They nodded and Roland looked up at her, hesitant. "Will it hurt if we hug you?"

"No." She opened her arms and the two boys rushed into them. They hugged each other tightly and she kissed both their heads. "I love you both."

"I love you too," Roland said, which Henry echoed.

Archie held onto Regina as Robin knelt before the boys, hugging them as well. "Be good and mind Tink, okay?" he told them.

They nodded as Tink hugged them to her. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. You two focus on that little girl."

"Robin? Your car is waiting," David said, stepping back into the diner.

"I love you." Robin kissed both boys before standing. He grinned at David. "Thanks, mate."

"Anytime. Good luck, you two." David stepped aside, leaving the doorway clear for them.

Robin slid his arm under hers as another contraction hit. She groaned as he and Archie carried her to the truck, helping her into the rear passenger seat. Robin buckled her up before kissing her forehead. "Not much longer."

"Liar," she hissed out, breathing through another contraction. "I think time is slowing down."

He chuckled as he slid into the driver's seat and put the truck into drive. As he sped off, Regina could only pray her daughter came quickly.

* * *

Little Lady Locksley answered her mother's prayers.

When Regina and Robin got to the hospital, Whale was right behind them. Nurses took care of her, ushering the couple into a room so they could examine her. Unfortunately, Whale had to declare she was past the point for an epidural. "You're going to have to do this completely naturally," he said.

"Great," she groaned. "Do you have any good news?"

"I do. You're dilating at a pretty quick pace so I have a feeling you'll be giving birth shortly. Your daughter is pretty eager to join us." Whale rolled away, grinning at her.

Regina had collapsed against the pillows, squeezing Robin's hand. "This is all your fault."

"I know, dear," he said, patting her hand. "Now, breathe."

She glared at him but did as he said as another contraction hit, more painful than the last. Regina hoped Whale was right and she didn't have much longer to do this for she wasn't sure if she was going to survive.

* * *

A few hours later, just after midnight, Regina delivered a healthy baby girl. Her cries filled the room as Whale held her, allowing Robin to cut the umbilical cord. Regina started to cry as the little girl was laid on her chest, her heart beat calming the baby girl. She had tufts of dark hair and gazed at the world with bright blue eyes. Regina was certain she was the most beautiful baby ever. "Hello there," she whispered. "Merry Christmas, baby girl."

Robin kissed her head before pressing his cheek against her as he studied their daughter. "She's going to be as beautiful as her mother."

"You might be a bit biased there," Regina replied, teasing him.

"Damn right," he chuckled, running finger along the baby girl's cheek as she yawned.

A nurse approached them, smiling. "I need to take her for a bit to get her cleaned up and everything. But first, do you have a name for her?"

"Holly," Regina replied. "Holly Mary Lydia Wakefield Mills Locksley."

"That's a lot of names for such a little girl," the nurse commented.

"Yeah, well each of them has its own meaning," Robin said before looking at Regina. "Though it was one more than we agreed."

Regina just gave him a small grin as she reluctantly handed their daughter over to the nurse. "You'll give her back to us?"

"Of course," the nurse chuckled. "As soon as possible. You should use the time, though, to clean yourself up and get yourself settled. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, watching her daughter leave the room without her.

Robin kissed the top of her head. "You didn't have to name her after my mother."

"I didn't have to. I wanted to," she replied, pressing her palm against his cheek. His scruff tickled it. "She was important to you and we should honor her."

He smiled, wiping away a few tears before clapping his hands together. "Let's get you nice and comfortable for when Holly returns."

* * *

"I called Tink. She said the boys are sound asleep in Henry's bed with Archer in between them," Robin whispered, easing himself into the chair next to her bed.

Regina smiled, thinking of the brown mutt that had shown up in their backyard in late spring. The boys had pleaded with them to keep him but with a baby on the way, she and Robin had agreed it wasn't the right time. So Robin had driven the dog to the shelter but the mutt kept running away, turning up in their backyard again. After a week, they had to admit the dog had chosen them and agreed to adopt him. Henry and Roland had been thrilled, christening their new family member "Archer."

Archer hadn't been chipped but it was clear he had had some training for he was housebroken and knew some basic commands. The vet determined he was about a year old and in good health, despite some worms which were easily cleared up. He was an easy-going dog who adored children and enjoyed a good rest on the couch as much as a run around the backyard. Regina doubted they could've picked a better dog for their family.

"They love that dog," she said before looking down at Holly, who was sound asleep on her chest. "Hopefully so will this one."

"I'm sure she will." Robin placed his hand on their daughter's back, smiling at her. "Look at what we created, Regina."

She nodded. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Just like her mother." He leaned in and kissed Regina. "Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary," she repeated. They had spent some time arguing over what to consider their anniversary and decided on Christmas, when they woke up in bed with wedding rings on.

He rubbed her arm. "This has been the best year of my life."

"Mine too." She smiled down at Holly, a baby girl she wouldn't have even began to dream of a year ago.

Jingle bells made them look up to find a familiar red velvet clad man in the doorway. Santa stepped forward, smiling at them. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Regina repeated. "Come to see the new addition to our family?"

He nodded, looking down at the baby. "Merry Christmas, Holly."

"You already know her name?" she asked, amazed.

"I'm Santa Claus," he replied with a chuckle. "Her name appeared on my list the moment she was born. Which reminds me…"

Santa turned to his sack, digging through it until he pulled out a little wrapped box. He presented it to Robin. "This is for her."

"Thank you," he said, taking the box. "For this gift and for...everything."

"You're very welcome. Now, I need to go visit your house and leave Henry and Roland their presents. You two get some rest. You're going to need it."

They chuckled before Santa disappeared into the shadows again, off to deliver more presents. Regina watched as Robin opened Holly's, pulling out a little silver rattle. He shook it and they smiled. "Her first present," Regina murmured.

Robin nodded, placing it back in the box. He then held out his arms. "I think it's time to return her to the nursery. Santa was right about getting rest."

She hesitated, holding the sleeping baby closer. "Do I have to?"

"No, she can stay here," he said. "But the nurses are more than capable of taking care of her and you'll get more sleep this way."

"Okay. Good night, sweetheart. Mommy loves you." She kissed the top of her daughter's head before handing Holly to Robin.

He held the girl close, kissing her as well. "Daddy's got you. We're going to go for a walk but don't worry, you'll see Mommy soon enough."

Regina watched as he left with Holly, sighing as she settled back against the pillows. Her eyes grew heavy and she closed them, ready to succumb to sleep. The last thing she registered was Robin's return as he kissed her forehead and dimmed the lights so they could get some sleep.

She dreamed of all three of her children in her backyard, Archer at her feet and Robin sitting by her side. It was perfect.

* * *

The Locksleys celebrated Christmas three days later, a couple days after Regina and Holly were released from the hospital. Everyone had been willing to keep it quiet and just let Regina celebrate with her husband, two sons and new daughter, but she wanted the family there.

Robin, though, was dubious. "Are you sure you're ready to have people over? You need your rest."

"I think I can handle a few people," she insisted. "And I guarantee you Mary Margaret and Granny will do most of the work."

She was right. Both women had blown in and insisted she do nothing but sit on the couch with her beautiful baby girl. Regina was happy to comply.

Holly slept in her arms as Archer sniffed the baby girl, still curious and cautious around the new family member. Yet he seemed to be okay with her and Regina knew he would come around soon enough. She scratched behind his ear and his tail thumped against the couch cushion. "Good boy," she cooed.

Archer yawned and laid down, his head on her lap. Roland climbed up onto the couch, glancing down at Holly. "Can I hold her, Mom? I'll be really careful."

Regina smiled. "Okay. Let's get you set up and you can hold her for a bit. Robin!"

With Robin's help, they were able to prop Roland up with some additional pillows before handing Holly over to him. Both showed him how to support her head and told him to hold on tight because she tended to squirm. Roland's eyes grew wide as he held her. "She's so small and warm!"

"So were you," Robin replied with a chuckle. "And I'm sure Henry too."

Regina nodded as she let Archer curl up on her lap. "He certainly was. A bit heavier than Holly, though."

"Are you saying Henry was fat?" Roland crinkled his nose, amused.

She shook her head. "No. He was a perfectly healthy weight."

"Did I hear my name?" Henry wandered into the room and hurt filled his eyes as saw Roland and Holly. "You're holding her?"

"You can hold her next," Robin promised him, wrapping an arm around the boy. He shared a look with Regina she read loud and clear: Holly already had her brothers wrapped around her little finger.

Henry brightened up. "Thanks, Dad. Will you let Poppy hold her when she comes?"

"We'll have to see," Regina answered, not sure if her niece was old enough to be entrusted with Holly, even for a little bit.

"Okay, Roland. It's Henry's turn." Robin motioned to his son to hand Holly back to Regina.

She cradled the baby girl, who continued to sleep on as her brothers switched places on the couch. Once Henry was settled, she placed Holly in his arms. "Mind her head," she told him.

"I will," he replied, holding her tightly. He grinned at her until her little tongue poked out between her lips. "Is she sticking her tongue out at me?"

Regina bit back her laughter. "That's just something she does. You used to do the same thing when you were a baby."

"Oh. Then I guess it's okay." He turned his attention back to his sister as Robin held Roland close.

"I like having a sister," Roland declared, leaning against his father.

Henry nodded. "Me too."

"Good," Robin replied, "because your mother and I are quite fond of her and plan on keeping her around for a long time."

Both boys just rolled their eyes.

"Okay, it's Daddy's turn to hold Holly," Robin then said, gently taking her from Henry's arms.

Granny entered the room, smiling at the baby. "Look at this precious little girl. You two certainly make beautiful babies."

Regina glanced down at Henry and Roland, who were snuggled on either side of her with Archer stretched out over all their laps. Both beamed up at her and even though she played no role in creating either of them, she said: "Yes, we do."

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that everything is almost ready," she said. "There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this," Regina replied.

Granny waved her off. "Nonsense. You just gave birth. It's the least we can do. Right, Mary Margaret?"

"Right," her stepsister said, gliding into the room. She placed a cloth over her shoulder and held out her arms. "Can I hold my niece? Please?"

Robin placed Holly into her arms and she settled the baby against her shoulder, cradling the girl's head. "I miss when Neal was this small."

"Are you and Uncle David going to have another baby?" Henry asked, rubbing Archer's bared belly.

Mary Margaret smiled. "We've discussed it but we want to wait until Neal's a bit older."

"Makes sense to me," Robin replied, squeezing between Roland and the armrest of the couch. "It'll be easier."

The doorbell rang and Regina turned her head, struggling to get up. "I should get that."

"No," Granny insisted. "You spend time with your family. I'll go get the door."

Knowing it was pointless to fight, Regina settled down. She smiled down at her boys. "You two ready for Christmas Round Two?"

They nodded eagerly as Tink bounded into the room. She set her sights on Holly and grinned. "Can I hold her?"

"My daughter is not a hot potato," Regina warned. "She's also going to need a nap soon."

Tink's face fell and Robin chuckled as he looked at Regina. "Well, love, I think we can make an exemption for Holly's godmother."

"What?" Tink let out a little shriek, which earned a whimper from Holly. As Mary Margaret quieted the girl, Tink lowered her voice. "Really?"

"We couldn't imagine a better choice," Robin replied as Regina nodded. It had really been a no-brainer for them.

Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you so much. I'm honored. Truly."

Mary Margaret shifted Holly into the petite blonde's arms. "Here you go, sweetheart. Safe in your godmother's arms."

"Hello, sweetheart," Tink cooed, bouncing Holly.

Henry frowned, looking up at Regina. "Wait, who's my godmother?"

"I am," Mary Margaret replied, smiling. "And Uncle David's your godfather."

"Uncle John is my godfather!" Roland chirped before frowning. "I don't think I have a godmother."

Robin shifted a bit. "No, you don't. But that's okay."

"Does Holly have a godfather?" Henry asked.

"Well, we're going to ask Archie," Regina replied.

"Ask Archie what?" The man in question walked into the living room, Pongo by his side. Archer jumped off their laps to go greet his friend, sniffing the other dog.

Regina grinned at her friend. "If you'll be Holly's godfather."

He paused, his mouth falling open. After a few moments, he cleared his throat. "I'd love to."

"Do you want to hold her?" Tink asked, bouncing with the baby girl.

"I'd love to." Archie took her and cradled Holly close. "She's beautiful, you two."

Robin motioned to Regina. "That's mostly her mother's doing and we all know it."

Though she rolled her eyes, Regina felt her cheeks heat up. Everyone chuckled and the party continued as the last guests-David, Neal, Hades and Poppy-arrived. The little girl bounded into the room, still in her coat, and studied her new cousin with wide eyes. She declared Holly to be just like her baby doll and everyone smiled at how adorable it all was.

Regina studied her family and realized that it was far better than the one she had thought she had to hold onto. She glanced over at Robin, grateful once again that he had given her the ability to finally walk away from her mother and Zelena.

She had never been happier.

* * *

Regina lowered the light in her room after laying Holly down in her bassinette. She then covered the girl in a soft pink blanket before running her finger down her soft cheek. "You're my best Christmas present ever," she whispered.

"Even better than me?" Robin asked from the doorway. He gave her a teasing grin.

She returned it. "Yes. You've been knocked down to my second best Christmas present ever."

"Fair enough," he said, approaching her. "I definitely can't compete with my own daughter."

Robin wrapped her in a hug, holding her close. "I never would've imagined this last year. Us married and with a beautiful baby girl," he whispered.

"I wouldn't have either," she said back. "Especially when I still hated your guts."

He laughed before kissing her. She clutched onto his sweater, leaning into him as his hands slid down to her ass. Regina broke the kiss, giving him a look. "Really, Mr. Locksley? Copping a feel now?"

"You know I'm shameless, Mrs. Locksley." He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes but grinned back at him. "What am I to do with you?"

"Hopefully keep me."

"I guess so," she replied with a sigh. "Even if you did abandon our guests."

He chuckled. "They're fine. Granny set up the food like a buffet so everyone is helping themselves."

"We should head down there then." Regina's stomach growled as she flipped on the baby monitor.

Robin didn't move though. "There's just one thing I want to do first."

"Robin…"

"It won't take long. I promise." He opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a small wrapped box. Robin held it out to her. "This is for you."

She took it, frowning. "What is it?"

"One more Christmas present," he answered. "Go ahead."

Regina sat on the bed as she tore off the white wrapping paper to reveal a black velvet box. She opened it to find a gold necklace inside, with three charms-two boys and a girl. Each had her children's respective birthstone inside.

"This is gorgeous," she said, looking up. "But why wait to give it to me now?"

"Because I got this today." He then pulled out a packet and handed it to her.

She pulled out the papers inside and read them over. And then again. Then the words blurred together as tears filled her eyes. "You…?"

"Went forward with our plan and had papers drawn up so I could formally adopt Henry and you could formally adopt Roland? Yes," he replied. "All that's needed is your signature."

"You're the best, you know that?" She laid her hand against his cheek.

He grinned. "I know."

She gave him a gentle push before setting the papers down. "We'll handle that once everyone goes home."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said, standing up. He held out his hand. "Shall we go get food before everyone eats it on us?"

"I doubt Granny would let that happen." She took his hand though and gave one last glance at Holly, assured the baby was still asleep.

Robin paused at their doorway and gave her one more kiss. "You with me?" he asked.

"Always," she replied, kissing him.

They closed the door behind them and headed back downstairs, where warmth, laughter, food and their family awaited them.

Regina's wish had been answered ten times over in ways she had never imagined and for that, she was forever grateful for Santa and two little boys who just wanted to be brothers.

* * *

 **A/N** : And thus it ends. Thank you all for coming on this Christmas journey with me. Your response has been amazing and brightened my holiday.

Once again, thanks to GlindaLovesShoes and Rachael728Once for all their help on this. You two are the very best.

I unfortunately lost my grandmother on Friday. She had been battling several conditions for years and so it wasn't entirely unexpected, but it was still surprising. The next few days for me are going to be very busy, which I'm sure you can all understand.

Once everything calms down and we start to move on, I hope to get back to a regular posting schedule.

Thank you.

-Mac


End file.
